Talida Prime: Fading Light
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Sequel to Talida Prime: Rising Darkness. One month has passed. Optimus is now a Decepticon named Orion Pax. The Autobots search relentlessly to bring back their leader. But do they have what it takes? Optimus/Arcee Bumblebee/OC Jack/Miko R&R!
1. New Trailer

_Ratchet: When Optimus surrendered the Matrix, he lost more than the collective Wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself._

_Arcee: How do you know that?_

One month ago…

_Optimus/Orion: When the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate in a world forged from chaos._

_Talida: And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness._

Everything fell apart…

_Optimus/Orion: Where are we, Megatronus?_

_Arcee: What did you do to him?_

_Talida: Something went wrong. He doesn't remember anything!_

_Shows Optimus/Orion sharing one last glance with Arcee, Talida and Bumblebee before leaving them._

_Knock Out: Welcome to the winning team._

_Megatron: You can now be part of our main objective. Destroy the Autobots._

Much has been lost…

_Arcee: Talida's been missing for the past two days._

_Jack: She'll be fine. She has to be._

_Optimus/Orion: Why are you helping me?_

_Talida: You're not the only one who's lost everything._

Do they have what it takes?

_Jack: Why would Optimus leave me something as valuable as the key card?_

_Ratchet: He trusts you immensely, Jack. Same with the rest of us here._

_Jack: I still don't understand._

_Ratchet: Because he knows that you, Arcee and Talida are the only ones that can bring him back._

To bring back all that was lost?

_June: Jackson Darby and Talida Prime, you are NOT travelling to another planet! Not while one of them can!_

_Fowler: Never send a bot to do a kid's job._

_Shows Jack, Arcee and Talida racing through Cybertron_

_Talida: Who are you? What do you want?_

_Alpha Trion: My name is Alpha Trion. And I want to help._

_Shows Talida holding an Energy Sword_

_Megatron: Fighting your fate is futile, my dear niece. No one can save her now._

_Arcee: You lay one hand on her, I will slaughter you myself._

_Shows Megatron and Talida fighting on top of the Nemesis_

_Optimus/Orion: LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!_

_Talida: *__coughing and spluttering*__ SOMEBODY HELP US!_

_Rayna: You have to remember who you truly are, Orion. You're not a Decepticon. You're not a mere servant. You're a leader. A great and powerful leader. YOU'RE OPTIMUS PRIME!_

_Shows Optimus/Orion pressing Arcee against the wall as he kisses her heatedly_

_Optimus/Orion: I would die if I lost you. If I lost either of you._

_Arcee: This is the hardest time of my life. I can't do it without you._

_Jack: We're not doing this alone._

_Miko: We're doing this together._

_Raf: Like a team._

_Talida: Like a family._

_Shows Jack, Talida, Miko and Raf in a group hug_

_Shows a newborn sparkling lying on a small metal berth giggling_

_Shows Jack and Miko falling onto Jack's bed in a passionate embrace_

_Shows Talida inheriting the Matrix of Leadership_

_Ratchet: They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn._

_Primus: Talida Prime, you are the only one who can light our darkest hour._

_Shows Talida kneeling to the ground clutching her bleeding wound_

_Starscream: He is back…_

_Shows Rayna and Nadia fighting inside Primus' core_

_Shows the Autobots and Decepticons fighting_

_Talida: NO!_

_Shows a building slouching forwards_

_Shows a powerful explosion_

_Fades to black_

_Unicron: I shall destroy all that stand in my way. I shall destroy all worlds._

_Talida: Not if I can help it!_

_Light shines on screen_

Talida Prime: Fading Light

Will Optimus choose the right side?

Find out on February 18 2012…

Only on fanfiction…


	2. Regain

**Me: Here we go, everybody! This is it! This is the beginning!**

**Oh! Some review replies from the story that started it all, **_**Talida Prime: Rising Darkness**_**:**

**mystic: **_**Cool chapter and yay were almost to Saturday and tomorrow night the season 2 finale of transformers prime**_

**We're nearly there, Mystic. We're nearly there. Thanks for the review!**

**(): **_**are the dinobots are going to be in it?**_

**Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!**

**And now some review replies for that little new trailer I posted for the story.**

**IronstarGallifrey: **_**So excited! I have to miss the premiere of TFP season two though because I have to go to a wedding **_

**Don't worry, mate. Watching it is all that matters to us Transformers fans. It doesn't matter when you watch it. Just watching it is all that is required. Thanks for the review!**

**LadyAmazon: ***_**runs around squealing**__*** tomorrow? I'm keeping my laptop and phone on to listen to the alert! That new chapter is on my 'absolutely must read!' List!**_

_**This is going to be sooooo epic!**_

**Neither can I! Season two is going to be awesome! I can feel it! Although…I'm not looking forward to seeing Sentinel Prime in it. …Hey! Now that gives me an idea… *****gives idea smirk***** You all should be afraid. Especially you, Sentinel!**

**Sentinel: *****scoffs***** I'm not scared of some kid with an Autobot laptop.**

**Me: About that Autobot laptop remark, a new Autobot crash-landed near my house Thursday night and he disguised himself as my MacBook Pro. HA! LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY AND TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME NOW, MUM! And…Sentinel. Dear, dear, Sentinel, you should be afraid. See what happened in **_**Rising Darkness**_**? That is only the beginning. There's more to come.**

**Sentinel: …MUMMY!**

**Me: That guy should never have been declared a Prime. I'm just saying. Thanks for the review, Amazon!**

**Rachelle Prime The Epic Prime: **_**Omg! I can already tell this going to amazing! Maybe even better than the real one that's coming out tomorrow! Catch Ya Latah Ice!**_

**I wouldn't count on this being better than the real season 2, Rachelle. But, there will be original ideas. Thanks for the review! Catch ya later!**

**storygirl99210: **_**Okay, this is a seriously cool trailer for your next sequel! I hope you get the next chapter up and soon!**_

**How's this for an update? Thanks for the review! Although…I think I need to work on writing trailers a lot more. It's fun to do!**

**Alright, everyone! Here we go! This is it! First of all, here's how everything's gonna go down.**

**Most of this will be original ideas from me, my co-writers AND you guys. But some moments from the episode will appear here and there. I'm just giving you a heads-up now, OK? Like…I'm rewriting the premiere episode for season 2. Mostly to help me get my footing with this. But I can promise that after this chapter, it will mostly be original ideas.**

**Alright. NOW we can get this party started! WHOO!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© OCs belong to their respective owners.**

_**Unwritten**_** belongs to Natasha Bedingfield and her record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I am unwritten.<br>__Can't read my mind. I'm undefined.  
><em>_I'm just beginning.  
><em>_The pen's in my hand. Ending unplanned._

_Staring at the blank page before you.  
><em>_Open up the dirty window.  
><em>_Let the sun illuminate the words  
><em>_That you could not find._

_Reaching for something in the distance.  
><em>_So close, you can almost taste it.  
><em>_Release your inhibitions…_

_Feel the rain on your skin!  
><em>_No one else can feel it for you!  
><em>_Only you can let it in!  
><em>_No one else! No one else,  
><em>_Can speak the words on your lips!_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken!  
><em>_Live your life with arms wide open!  
><em>_Today is where your book begins!  
><em>_The rest is still unwritten…_"

All was quiet in the Autobot base. All has been quiet for the past month. Excluding the occasional alarms indicating recent Energon signatures, that is. Besides from recons, Decepticon attacks and school, the Autobots never left the base. Mostly, all of them were at a loss concerning a possible plan of attack. Even Talida, and she is always drawing up battle plans and ways to obtain Energon.

Fowler was arriving at the Autobot base for the tenth time this week alone. Normally, the government wouldn't let Fowler visit the base as often as he is. However, they allowed him to make the numerous visits for several reasons. Among them, to see how the humans involved were coping with the situation. Particularly June because of his feelings for her and Talida because she had to suddenly rise up and be a leader without having time to cope with the situation. And…now, the government wanted answers.

"Special Agent Fowler," Ratchet greeted as he ran new scans on Arcee.

"How are you guys doing?" Fowler asked.

"Same as yesterday," Miko shrugged as she watched the screen with interest.

"Alright, Arcee. We're done for today. You have a week before you give birth to Cayden. So I strongly advise that you take it easy until a week after delivering," Ratchet advised as he turned off the machines and helped Arcee to her feet.

"Which means you're confined to base until then unless things get desperate," Talida clarified, "We don't want to take any unnecessary chances."

"I understand," Arcee nodded.

"I presume you have a reason for your visit, William. Aside from keeping an eye on us, of course," June presumed.

"I'm afraid so, June," Fowler sighed before turning to the Autobots and their friends crowding around them, "It's been a month now since defeating Unicron. The government is beginning to lose their patient due to lack of information. Now, we've all been lenient and letting you guys come to terms with this loss. Most specifically, giving Talida time to gain her footing as your new leader. But the government wants answers. They want a report of what happened down there. I gave mine. But they want to hear it from you guys because you were there when it happened. It'll also give us a chance to answer any questions we have."

"I'll do the talking, Talida," Ratchet intervened as Talida went to open her mouth, "Your government desires to know what happened inside Unicron core that day? Here it is. In hindsight, we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening, extreme measures needed to be taken. Enemies became allies. And allies became confidantes. And with the Matrix of Leadership, planet Earth was saved. Though at a measurable, personal cost. When Optimus surrendered the Matrix, he lost more than the collective Wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself."

The words exchanged that day before Optimus left floated around in Talida's mind. As if they were taunting her. It was something she wouldn't forget that easily. It caused her to lose numerous hours of sleep. She remembers everything with clarity.

_Begin flashback_

_Talida was slowly coming to from the slight power drain she had just underwent. They had succeeded. She, Optimus, Megatron and Malita have defeated Unicron. They saved the planet and everyone and everything that occupied their home. Everything was going to return to the way it was before._

_At least that what she hoped for._

_Her blurred vision could make out Malita approaching her weakened self. Immediately, Talida took it as a sign that everything was returning to normal. Unicron had been defeated. There was no need for the alliance anymore. Mentally, she prepared herself for a fight. She was ready to take Malita on like she has numerous times before. However, something stopped her._

_And it was her father saying these four words,_

"_Where are we, Megatronus?"_

_Everyone in the room was shocked by those words. Everyone except Optimus. Malita froze as she prepared to strike the sixteen-year-old girl on the floor. However, those words made her reconsider striking her greatest enemies. Instead, she helped Talida to her feet, who was refusing to believe these events were happening._

"_No…," she whispered._

_Megatron so wanted to slaughter Optimus while he still had the chance to do so. However, as soon as those words left his mouth plates, a plan formed in his head. Something that would benefit the Decepticon cause in two significant ways. Gaining the upper hand. And emotionally wounding his Autobot enemies. Well…that and he cared a little about his young niece in the room with them (not that he would admit it, possessed by Unicron or not)._

"_Don't you remember, brother?" Megatron asked as he helped Optimus to his feet._

_**BANG! BANG! SMASH!**_

_They turned around when they heard the sounds of the door being smashed down. The Autobots that were waiting outside have broken their way into the room. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee ran inside without a second thought. Worried questions filled them. Bulkhead was the first to ask._

"_Optimus, are you OK?" Bulkhead questioned worriedly._

_"Why did he call me that?" Optimus demanded in confusion._

"_What did you do to him?" Arcee growled at Megatron as they skidded to a stop._

"_Who are they?" Optimus wanted to know._

"_Something went wrong. He doesn't remember anything!" Talida cried._

_A GroundBridge portal opened near where Unicron's spark once glowed. Behind Optimus, Megatron, Talida and Malita. A Decepticon GroundBridge portal. There was no need to double-check what they already knew._

"_Our mortal enemies! We're outnumbered! Go! I'll cover you!" Megatron promised._

_After having her life saved by Talida, Malita ran through the portal before Optimus stepped through. Before stepping through the barriers of the portal, he stopped. Something was telling him that this was wrong. A part of him was telling him to stay. He turned around and immediately locked his optics on Arcee, Bumblebee and Talida. Never before had he seen such heartbreak. He felt his own spark shatter with theirs. He didn't understand why he felt this way. But he did. And he ignored it._

_And just like that, he was gone._

_End flashback_

"How do you know that?" Arcee demanded in denial, "It all just doesn't follow. Optimus knew Megatron."

"They were like BFFs," Bulkhead piped in, causing Bumblebee to bleep in agreement.

"They're not BFFs," Talida denied as she shook their head, "They're more than that. They're brothers. In arms AND in relation. Although, I'd like to know why Dad wouldn't remember his own team, his own wife; his own daughter. And yet, he remembers his own brother that has been his enemy since the war's beginnings."

"If Optimus did not know his own name and remembered his own brother who is also his sworn enemy rather than his wife and daughter, perhaps its because the title of Prime hasn't yet been granted to him," Ratchet declared, surprising everyone in the room, particularly their human companions.

"Huh?" Fowler huffed.

"What?" Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

"Say again?" Miko requested.

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-Prime state. The historical archivist Orion Pax," Ratchet clarified.

"You mean in his mind," June guessed.

That was when Fowler finally lost it. Since they were standing next to him, June and Talida flinched and blocked their ears as Fowler yelled in disbelief,

"ARE YOU TELLING ME PRIME THINKS HE'S SOME KIND OF LIBRARIAN? _AND_ A DECEPTICON?"

"Fowler, we've lost almost everything meaningful to us over the past month alone! Our hearing is something we'd very much like to keep!" Talida snapped.

"Sorry," Fowler apologized sheepishly.

"As to why he didn't remember us. Well…its because I didn't meet Optimus until he began corresponding with Megatron before that day with the High Council. Bulkhead and Optimus didn't properly meet until he and Rayna began courting. As for Arcee, Bumblebee and Talida…well, in his mind, they haven't been born yet," Ratchet sighed sadly.

That was when Talida so desperately wanted to tell them about her encounter. About her encounter with Orion in the Bohinj Valley in Slovenia just yesterday. About how she had run into him when searching for that resurfaced Energon. About how they had argued about who would obtain the valuable Energon. About how they decided to split the deposit in half and left on good terms. However, she then remembered the agreement they made after that exchange. No one was allowed to know of their encounter during the recon mission. Naturally, Talida was keeping her end of the bargain.

But was Orion keeping his end of the bargain?

* * *

><p>Everything was the way it was before aboard the Decepticon warship, <em>The Nemesis<em>. Decepticon workers busied themselves with various tasks. Trying to distract themselves from the recent changes made over the past month. Suddenly, Megatron's face appeared on every monitor and his voice thundered through the speakers. Immediately, everyone stopped working and listened. If they saw that Megatron was demanding their attention and they didn't stop working…well, they didn't want to imagine the consequences of that mistake. Because they knew that it wasn't pretty

"_Attention, crew. Our guest is still in isolation to ease his transition. But when Orion Pax emerges, he is to be shown every courtesy._ And the first to address him as Optimus Prime will have their voice box torn out," Megatron said the threat casually, as he remembered how he had done the same to Bumblebee so long ago.

"Lord Megatron, is it wise to allow an Autobot – current or former – full run of the premises?" Airachnid questioned.

"Nothing happens aboard this ship without my knowledge. You would do well to remember that, Airachnid," Megatron threatened, scaring Airachnid slightly, "But there's no need for concern. Orion does not possess the same fight Optimus is so renounced for."

"Then what use is he to our cause?" Airachnid asked.

"Ah, rest assured. Orion Pax will indeed earn his stripes," Megatron promised.

* * *

><p>Inside the medical lab, a drastic change was being undertaken. Malita stood by and watched as Knock Out worked on his latest patient. Orion Pax glanced over his shoulder and looked at the work Knock Out was currently doing on his arm. Knock Out was satisfied with the cosmetic change Orion was currently undergoing. Malita, however, was having mixed feelings about this change. Sure. As a loyal Decepticon, she was happy about the leader of the Autobots becoming a Decepticon and officially making the Autobots more vulnerable than they already were. However, she still felt unsure about this. How would Talida felt when she saw this? She couldn't imagine the young Prime's reaction. However, she knew it wouldn't be good.<p>

"Welcome back to the winning team," Knock Out smirked as he finished his work.

Burning the Decepticon insignia onto his arm just below his shoulder over the Autobot symbol.

(theme starts here)

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_I break tradition.  
><em>_Sometimes my tries are outside the lines.  
><em>_We've been conditioned,  
><em>_To not make mistakes. But I can't live that way. No._

_Staring at the blank page before you.  
><em>_Open up the dirty window.  
><em>_Let the sun illuminate the words,  
><em>_That you could not find._

_Reaching for something in the distance.  
><em>_So close, you can almost taste it.  
><em>_Release your inhibitions…_

_Feel the rain on your skin!  
><em>_No one else can feel it for you!  
><em>_Only you can let it in!  
><em>_No one else! No one else,  
><em>_Can speak the words on your lips!_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken!  
><em>_Live your life with arms wide open!  
><em>_Today is where your book begins!_

_Feel the rain on your skin!  
><em>_No one else can feel it for you!  
><em>_Only your can let it in!  
><em>_No one else! No one else,  
><em>_Can speak the words on your lips!_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken!  
><em>_Live your life with arms wide open!  
><em>_Today is where your book begins!  
><em>_The rest is still unwritten…_"

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler. One that I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at any point in his life," Ratchet said.

"So if he's riding with the 'Cons," Bulkhead started.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo," Arcee finished as she rested her hand on her stomach when she felt her child moving around inside of her.

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot up here. But I must believe he will never stop being one in here," Ratchet retorted as he gestured to his own chassis.

"We have to locate him so we can find out for certain. And fast," Talida declared.

"Hold up! I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for doughnuts or when I have my teenage daughters for the weekend. Are you telling me you just can't track Prime?" Fowler demanded in disbelief.

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he embarked for the Earth's core," Ratchet answered as he showed him everyone's life signals to prove his point, "But we must get to work finding him. If we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

"Contingency plan?" Arcee repeated in confusion.

"Normally, dad tells me and Arcee everything…well, Arcee more than me. But he never mentioned a contingency plan," Talida shrugged.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead demanded.

"Is that even a word?" Miko wanted to know.

"Wait. I think it involves," Talida started.

"The key card!" Jack finished his sister's sentence as he took the key from his pocket, "So what's it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma. The repository of the Wisdom of the Primes," Ratchet answered.

"Is that some sort of supercomputer?" Raf asked, speaking for the first time since the whole conversation started.

"So we can just download Optimus' memories back into him? Great! Which one's the big V?" Jack asked as he glanced around at the computers surrounding him, "Over here? Somewhere in back?"

"Vector Sigma is more than a supercomputer, Jack. It is an ancient source of mystical power…on Cybertron," Ratchet declared, causing everyone to gasp and stare at him.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Nemesis, Orion has finally been released from isolation and is free to wonder around the warship as he pleased without being questioned by workers. His release from isolation was affective immediately when he gained his insignia. Orion still held on to the questions that had begun to form upon his return. Answers were what he desperately needed. Not more questions.<p>

As he followed Megatron into the main control room aboard the warship, Orion slowly began to gain some answers.

But he doesn't know that they are lies.

"You have been a captive of the Autobots. Forced to do their dirty work, Orion. Our brother's cowardly actions to erase your memories before his demise was an act of mercy on your behalf in its own way. However, the majority of the time, you were locked in mercy. You were their captive long enough for us to lead an exodus to another world," Megatron began explaining.

"Exodus?" Orion repeated in disbelief, "Why?"

"Because our brother's and the warlord Ratchet's careless actions lead to this," Megatron answered.

Megatron then pressed a button on the main control system and told Orion to have a look. Orion did…and immediately wished he didn't. He gasped in shock and disbelief as his regal blue optics widened at the horror displayed before him. He refused to believe it. That was his home world. That was Cybertron. However…that wasn't the Cybertron he once knew. This Cybertron was lifeless. Dark. And has been for millennia.

"Cybertron!" Orion gasped.

After several nanoseconds, Orion's horror was replaced with pure anger. His denta was bared and his optics narrowed dangerously as he growled. His cowardly brother teamed up with a warlord and destroyed the Cybertron he knew and replaced it with a dark, cold, lifeless world and before dying, took away something he held dear. His memories.

Megatron watched Orion's reaction to their brand new reality. He felt as if he could break free from the confines of being the threatening leader and cartwheel around the room to his spark's content.

This was better than he first thought.

* * *

><p>"Jackson William Darby and Talida Corrie Prime, you will NOT be travelling to another planet!" June immediately declared.<p>

"I'm in!" Miko said.

"NO!" Jack and Talida immediately objected.

"Neither are you, Miko!" June immediately agreed before turning to the Autobots, "Not when one of you can!"

"June's right. Why send the half-siblings to do a bot's job?" Fowler wanted to know.

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma. Or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the key card to Jack. It is now imprinted with his own unique bio signature," Ratchet explained.

"But Talida's a Prime now. Why didn't Optimus give the key to her? Or Arcee, seeing that she's his wife?" Jack asked.

"You, Arcee and Talida were his first choices to hand over the key card to before leaving to defeat Unicron. But they didn't want to risk the key card falling into Megatron's hands if something happened to them which would result in them losing it. They noted how much you have matured since we first met you and Talida pointed out how you remind her of Optimus. So they decided to give the key card to you," Ratchet answered.

"So you're saying that Jack is some kind of honorary Prime?" Miko asked, concerned about how this would affect her boyfriend as she hugged his waist.

"Let's just say that Jack is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we once knew with assistance given from his most beloved family members. Talida and Arcee, in this case," Ratchet responded ominously.

"But why would Optimus willfully endanger a human and our teenage daughter? They're just kids!" June reminded them.

"We're not kids, mum!" Jack and Talida protested.

"Optimus believes there's more to Jack than meets the eye," Arcee answered as she looked at June with her optics blazing, "And Talida and I are the same way."

"All of which is moot. The key card is useless without a means of reaching Cybertron…which we, at present, do not possess," Ratchet sighed sadly.

"Dude. What about that?" Miko asked as she pointed towards the currently inactivated GroundBridge portal.

"Miko, the GroundBridge barely got them into Earth's orbit. Remember?" Raf reminded her.

"Yeah. But Ratchet built it. Can't he just turbocharge the thing?" Miko shrugged, causing Ratchet to ponder on the idea.

"Well, I have to go," Talida suddenly announced as she glanced at the time.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" June demanded as she saw her teenage daughter race down the stairs.

"Patrol," Talida answered casually, "Arcee was meant to go today. But she's confined to base until Cayden's a week old as a safety measure. So I volunteer to take her place."

"Do you want me to bridge you there?" Ratchet offered.

"Nah. I'll use my PGO. It'll give me a chance to test out the new modifications. I'll radio you guys when I'm coming back," Talida swore as she activated the portal.

What they didn't know is…

This would be the last time they would see Talida for numerous days.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe Ratchet and Optimus to be capable of such horrors!" Orion gasped as he saw even more devastation making is mark on Cybertron.<p>

"Yes. And to think the Doctor of Doom's mad quest for power continues. Even in the face of the death of his partner and our brother," Megatron remarked, playing his part perfectly, "His birettas pursued us to this planet's orbit. We feel that its species aren't ready to behold us. But we have resolved to protect this world from the same tragedy which was dealt to our own."

"One question, Megatron. Why are we called Decepticons?" Orion asked.

"Another graven Autobot scare tactic," Megatron lied as he turned around to face Orion, deciding against his intended departure from the room, "The name was meant to demonize us. Instead, we wear it as a badge of honor. For if speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty. Now please, Orion. There will be plenty of time for catching up. You must rest."

"Megatron!" Orion called to his retreating form.

Megatron froze at the sound of his name. His insides churning with fear. Yes. Fear. Was Orion already beginning to remember snippets of Optimus' life? Was he slowly beginning to learn who he really is? Who Megatron really is to him? All he could do was pray to Primus that this wasn't the case.

His prayers were answered.

"I will do my part to stop Ratchet's unspeakable crimes of aggression," Optimus swore as his hand clenched into a fist and his arm bent in his rage, "This I vow with all my spark."

Oh, this couldn't get better.

* * *

><p>"It seems we have successfully achieved control of Orion's spark. Now to put his mind to work," Megatron declared in a private conversation he was having with Malita and Soundwave.<p>

"Soundwave, have you sanitized the data core?" Malita asked, earning a nod from the mute Decepticon.

"Excellent. Our new archivist will require unlimited access to our files," Megatron remarked.

"It would be counterproductive for him to stumble upon any…_sensitive_ information," Malita pointed out, "Particularly, information about my father's _brother_."

* * *

><p>"Two Body Slam Burger Specials. Enjoy," Jack smiled as he handed the order to the customer, who in return handed him the money for the order before driving off.<p>

Jack was happy that he didn't have to deal with a customer who took their order without paying. However, when he thought about something else, his happiness disappeared. He thought about his baby half-sister. He thought about his Talida. It has been two days since Talida left to go out on patrol and she's still to come back. In fact, she's still to make contact with them in general. This wasn't like her. She never went this long without contacting at least one of them. Even when Talida had to move away for the year back when they were kids without reasons she could divulge, they kept in touch by letters.

"Hey, Jack."

Jack was startled by the sound of the familiar voice. He looked up and saw a familiar face. He saw Sierra. After Sierra encouraged Jack to confess his feelings for Miko after the events with Vince and races and everything, he only saw Sierra in classes and a few occasions after school whenever she hanged out with Talida.

"Sierra," Jack greeted happily.

"How come I never see you around?" Sierra asked.

"What are you talking about? We have chemistry together. And you hang out with my sister practically all the time when I'm not with her," Jack retorted, causing Sierra to look at him funny, "Uh, class. I meant chemistry class."

"No need for the clarification. I'm the one who practically pushed you and Miko into going out, remember?" Sierra recalled with a laugh, "And I mean outside of school. I never see you at any parties or the mall."

"Well, mostly I'm here wearing the hat. And you can never study too hard for the old SATs you know. Plus there's Lida and Miko and other stuff. You know?" Jack answered before hearing the familiar buzz of something wanting to order, "Don't go anywhere."

Sierra smiled, hoping to finally get somewhere with her best friend's brother. Jack and Talida are one of a kind siblings. They're as kind and wise as each other. All in all, Jack is a great friend. Someone she knew she could always count on. Like Talida. So any opportunity to spend time with him she would gladly take.

Jack sighed before beginning the usual robotic greeting, "Welcome to KO Drive-In. May I take your order?"

"_5pm, Jack. Your shift is over. Let's go._"

Jack wasn't surprised by the sound of Arcee's voice over the speakers in the area. Ever since he became part of the Autobot secret, Arcee always accompanied Talida in picking Jack up from work and bringing him home or the Autobot base. Sierra hadn't heard the voice before and automatically assumed the worse.

"Oh. That kind of stuff…," Sierra trailed off as she backed away a little bit.

Immediately, Jack knew what Sierra was thinking about the whole ordeal. Sierra's assuming that Jack is cheating on poor Miko with another woman. Something that Jack would never do. He's madly in love with Miko Nakadai. Feelings of incompleteness plague him whenever they weren't together. Bumblebee is the same way whenever he is apart from Talida and Optimus with Arcee.

"Sierra, wait! I'm not cheating on Miko! She's Talida's stepmother!" Jack clarified.

As soon as the clarification made it past his lips, Arcee pulled up at the window. Since she was heading out to a busy part of town, she had activated her holoform. Her holoform was wearing dark blue jeans with a brown belt that had a silver Autobot symbol rather than a buckle like you would see with a regular belt. A blue t-shirt with a plunging neckline clung to her figure, showing off the slight baby bump her holoform possessed due to her pregnancy. If anyone looked at her, they would think that she's 3-4 months pregnant rather than nearly two months pregnant. Brown boots hid her feet as she placed one foot on the ground and her other foot remained on the footrest on the bike.

Arcee glanced at Sierra and pushed up the visor on her helmet so Sierra could see her face.

"Wow. Talida's stepmother looks really good on your bike," Sierra complimented.

"Call me Arcee. It's nice to finally meet you, Sierra," Arcee smiled.

"Likewise," Sierra nodded.

"Hate to put a damper on the moment. But have you heard from Talida?" Arcee asked.

"No. That's one of the reasons I came by. I was wondering if you knew where she was. She hasn't been at school for the past two days and she hasn't called or anything. I'm really worried about her," Sierra answered.

"We haven't heard anything from Talida either, I'm afraid," Arcee confessed, "We're all worried about her."

"I hope she comes back soon. Because…Jack, you know how my dad works with your mum at the hospital?" Sierra started, earning a nervous nod from Jack, "Well…my dad heard that your mum is thinking about going to the police and filing a missing report on her. I mean, she's been gone for two days. Everyone's worried about her. And it doesn't seem like that she's coming back anytime soon."

"It hasn't been a full 48 hours yet though," Jack objected.

"Just thought I'd let you guys know. I'll see you around, Jack. Nice meeting you, Arcee," Sierra waved as she walked away.

"Likewise," Arcee nodded before turning to Jack and apologizing unnecessarily, "Didn't mean to decimate your social life."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Jack sighed before changing the subject matter, "Any sign of Optimus?"

"Not today," Arcee answered sadly, her voice cracking.

There was no denying how much Arcee missed Optimus. She cries every night. Not wanting to possibly offend her, they kept quiet about her heartbroken sobs. And 'they' means everyone at the base. Even Jack, Miko, Raf, June and Fowler. Jack took in the engagement and wedding bands on her finger glowing in the sun. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen when they got Optimus back. Would everything return to the way things were?

"Not yet," Jack corrected as he reached across and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as she tried to stop tears from falling, "How's the baby doing?"

"He misses his daddy," Arcee sighed as she rested her hand on her stomach, "Honestly, I don't think we can get Optimus back before Cayden's birth."

"Well, there's no reason why we can't try," Jack retorted, trying to stay positive, "Talida promised she would get Optimus back before Cayden is born. Or die trying."

"I just hope that won't become the case," Arcee remarked.

"You and me both, Arcee," Jack agreed as he glanced at the blue symbol on his wrist, "You and me both."

* * *

><p>"When we stormed the Iacon Hall of Records in the waning days of the War for Cybertron, we acquired many highly-classified files. Files written with Autobot codes. Which we have been unable to decipher," Megatron began explaining to Knock Out in the hallways.<p>

"Autobot code which the Iacon archivist Orion Pax shall have no trouble cracking," Knock Out smirked as he followed Megatron's footsteps, "Considering what's at stake here, shouldn't we beef up the security around here?"

"Knock Out, I believe that my brother will perform most affectively if he does not feel threatened or confined in any way. However, it is no coincidence that Orion's work station is located in direct proximity to the Energon Storage Vault," Megatron started.

"Which is under constant surveillance," Knock Out finished in realization before complimenting Megatron, "Well-played."

* * *

><p>Back inside the base, Raf was doing his homework in the area where the kids always chilled whenever they were inside. He couldn't get his mind off of Talida. Much like everyone else couldn't. This really wasn't like her. She said she wouldn't leave them. Not now. Not ever. And then she disappears suddenly. At first, he thought that she lost track of her time on patrol. But now, he's not so sure.<p>

Suddenly, familiar noises distracted him from his worried thoughts about Talida. The familiar sounds of electrical modifications being made. From behind him. Laying his book and pencil on the coffee table before him, he turned around. Raf's first suspicions about electrical modifications being made were correct. Ratchet was knelt over the console of the GroundBridge system making modifications. He appeared to be taking Miko's suggestion to heart and turbocharging the GroundBridge portal.

"Ratchet," Raf started, earning the Autobot medic's undivided attention, "Are you turbocharging the GroundBridge?"

"Tinkering. No need to get anyone's hopes up just yet," Ratchet answered casually before resuming his work.

"Do you think Talida will be OK?" Raf suddenly blurted, causing Ratchet to freeze.

"Rafael…," Ratchet started tentively.

"Because this isn't like her. She never just picks up and leaves like that. I'm worried about her," Raf rambled.

"You shouldn't," Ratchet objected.

"I can't help it. She's the closest person I have to a real mother! I love her!" Raf snapped, causing Ratchet to freeze nervously.

Sure. Ratchet was used to Raf referring to Talida as the mother figure in his life. The relationship the two of them share resembles one of a mother and son. However, with Raf's birthday just months away, those words made him nervous.

"She loves you too, Rafael. I am sure that Talida is alright. Wherever she went to. She'll find her way back to us. We just have to trust that she is doing this for the right reasons," Ratchet smiled.

* * *

><p>Orion stared at the screen before him. His optics whirring as he took in every word. Every encryption code. Every single detail displayed before his optics. His black metallic fingers danced around the keyboard as he worked to crack the codes displayed before him. The task was slightly difficult. Having not done work like this in a long time. However, he managed to crack three of the codes so far. That was a small achievement within itself.<p>

Megatron entered the room where Orion busied himself with cracking codes. Immediately, he felt his brother's presence in the room and he stopped working. He was Megatron's subordinate now. And Megatron demanded respect. And he shall gain some respect.

"Orion, how fair's Project Iacon?" Megatron asked as he approached his brother.

"I am a bit rusty, I fear. I've only managed to decode three entries," Orion confessed sheepishly.

"And what do these entries comprise?" Megatron immediately wanted to know.

"They were logged by Autobot archivist during the war. After I entered stasis. My only knowledge of their entries so far is that they are coordinates," Orion began explaining as he typed in the necessary commands to show his evidence to Megatron, "Targeting locations on this very planet. I surmise that they could indicate hiding places for vessels. Shuttled from Cybertron for safe-keeping."

"Such as historical documents or cultural artifacts?" Megatron guessed.

"My greatest fear would be weapons of mass destruction. Hidden away for later use," Orion admitted.

"All the more reason it is essential that we do everything in our power to keep said vessels from Autobot reach," Megatron declared as he rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, "We are fortunate to have you on our side, Orion Pax."

"Lord Megatron," Orion began, causing Megatron to freeze as he left once again, "I am puzzled by one particular finding. I have discovered several historical references to Starscream as your second-in-command. Yet I have not seen him aboard the ship."

Megatron quickly turned around and lied to poor Orion Pax once again, "Sadly, Commander Starscream is dead."

That was when Megatron left the room for real this time. And Orion didn't stop him to ask him questions about what had happened during his supposed absence. He turned around and went to resume his work decoding encryptions. However, he didn't. Instead, he turned his back to the computer once again. Regal blue optics laid eyes on the Decepticon guard standing in the room with him. Only, he knew something about this guard that no one else had picked up yet.

"I know you're there," Orion said.

Without hesitation, the guard pressed a hand to his left shoulder. A small beep could be heard as the guard disappeared in fizzles of electricity in the air. However, there was one main figure that remained standing where the guard was. And that figure…was Talida.

"You knew the entire time, didn't you, Orion?" Talida asked knowingly, earning a nod from him, "If you knew I was here disguising myself as a Decepticon drone before, why didn't you make me reveal myself when Megatron was here?"

"For some reason, I don't like the idea of having you put in danger, Talida. Think of it as…fatherly instinct, if you will," Orion confessed, earning a smile from her, "What?"

"Nothing, Orion," Talida smiled, "My father was the same way before…you know, everything that happened last month. Actually, he was worse. He was super overprotective. Every time I came back from a mission hurt in any way, he would confine me to base for a month!"

"He did it because he loves you, sweetspark," Orion told her, causing Talida to wipe some tears from her eyes, "You miss him."

"Not a day goes by where I don't miss him," Talida answered before sniffling and laughing without humor, "Look at me. I'm the leader of the Autobots and I'm standing before you crying like an idiot."

Orion felt his spark shatter at the sight. Sure. He lost his memories last month. And seemed to be having no luck in regaining those lost memories. However, Talida lost her father that day. And he wasn't coming back. And immediately after his death, she had to step up and be the leader. Someone they could count on.

Slowly, Orion walked towards her and knelt on the ground before Talida. So he could look her straight in the eyes. Like he did with her and Arcee before…well, before Unicron's awakening and he lost everything he had. Softly, he wiped his thumb on her cheek to remove the moisture that sat there due to her tears, Without thinking twice, he held her close. He then felt a sense of familiarity by this action. As if he had done this before. As if he had done this for as long as Talida existed.

Talida enjoyed this. Even though it had only been a day after their encounter in the valley, she missed him terribly. Like Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jack, Miko, Raf, June and even Fowler who hadn't seen him since defeating Unicron last month.

"You're not an 'idiot', as you call yourself. I've seen these 'idiots' before in my life. Trust me when I say that you're nowhere close," Orion comforted as he continued to hold her, "It's alright to cry every once in a while, Talida. You can't be expected to stay strong all the time. You also can't bottle them up like this."

"Its kind of hard to just let go like this. Arcee's pregnant and crying in the middle of the night because she misses her husband. Bumblebee's lost his father figure and I know that he breaks down when he's alone considering how well I know my boyfriend. Bulkhead lost one of the only people who truly believed in him. Ratchet's angry and blames him for everything's that happened," Talida vented, however when she mentioned Ratchet's name, he felt his body tense up in anger, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"The warlord," Orion growled.

"What? There's no war-Oh…," Talida trailed off as she realized what he meant, "Megatron told you that what happened was Ratchet's fault? That damn bastard!"

In her anger, she shrugged herself out of Orion's tight grip and backed away from him. Her eyes blazing in anger. All tears were gone. Her entire body shook in anger, making Orion slightly nervous.

"Tell me you didn't believe him. Please tell me you didn't believe him!" Talida begged.

"I don't know what to believe!" Orion defended.

"Follow your spark, Orion! Not your head! Your spark! That's what you told us! That's what you told me! What does your spark tell you?" Talida demanded, earning silence from Orion, "Your spark doesn't feel right about this, doesn't it? You know that Ratchet wasn't the cause of this!"

"I know," Orion mumbled, "I can't go on like this for long. I can't lie to my brother. Talida, I can't do this alone."

"You won't. I'll help you," Talida declared, causing Orion to look up in hope.

"But what about your team? Won't they miss you?" Orion asked.

"I've been gone for the past two days, Orion," Talida confessed, "They may worry and miss me. But they'll figure out that I'm doing this for a good reason and trust my instincts."

"Would you like to help me crack some codes?" Orion offered.

"I'd like that," Talida smiled.

"Hop on," Orion invited.

Immediately, Talida jumped onto his hand and Orion lifted her as he stood up. Talida smiled and laughed a little as a wave of happiness washed through her. This was the way things were before. It gave her a new sense of hope. Orion felt his spark swell in fatherly pride. He felt as if he was spending time with his daughter. Teaching her his knowledge. Showing her his life before she came along. Before the major changes were made.

* * *

><p>Megatron was walking onto the bridge of the Nemesis. Soundwave and Malita stood there working and monitoring communications. When she heard the thudding footsteps, she turned to face her father.<p>

"What took you so long?" Malita demanded.

"Orion asked many questions. A valuable trait for an archivist," Megatron started.

"But not in a Decepticon," Malita piped in, her voice filled with realization as Soundwave turned from his post to face Megatron as he spoke.

"It is a matter of time before he unravels our fabrications as his innate sense of right and wrong rises to the surface. I only hope that Orion will complete Project Iacon before I am forced to destroy him. Once and for all," Megatron declared, surprising Malita as she glanced at Soundwave nervously.

There was no doubt about it. She too was slowly realizing her sense of right or wrong. What she had witnessed in the core last month made her rethink her actions. Doing what she was doing didn't feel right. Instead, it felt…wrong. Suddenly, Malita began asking herself a question about her allegiance.

Is she really meant to be a Decepticon?

"_RATCHET! ARE YOU AWAKE? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!_"

Ratchet was distracted from his upgrades on the GroundBridge by the sound of Fowler's booming voice ringing through the speakers. Judging from the tone in Fowler's voice, the Autobot medic knew that he didn't bring good news to this little chat.

"Agent Fowler. Is it Optimus?" Ratchet immediately began asking, which caused Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee to come running into the room.

"Have you heard anything from Talida?" Bulkhead questioned.

"_Sadly, no. But we have trouble with Decepticons. They're busting into the same military research lab they hit last month!_"

"Another Space Bridge?" Bulkhead guessed after Bumblebee pondered what the Decepticons were planning.

"For all we know, Optimus is riding with them," Arcee pointed out, "And it wouldn't matter if she's been off-radar for the past two days. Talida wouldn't miss this fight."

That caused Ratchet to stop working on the GroundBridge all together. Knowing that they would need the GroundBridge to take them to the military research lab.

"Arcee, I know that Talida and I confined you to the base because you being due in a week. But desperate times call for desperate measures," Ratchet began, although everyone knew what he was about to say.

"You're sending her out with us? Are you nuts? She's about to have a baby!" Bulkhead protested, "Why can't you go out with us and have Arcee stay behind? It'll be safer for her!"

"Because I need to finish these updates and Arcee doesn't know how to do them. Now, we don't have time to stand here and argue. Optimus and Talida are counting on us. Roll out!" Ratchet said. **(Optimus: DID YOU JUST STEAL MY LINE? Ratchet: YOU'RE NOT HERE, REMEMBER? Optimus: YOU STILL STOLE MY LINE! Me: ALRIGHT! KNOCK IT OFF! It's the first chapter in! Seriously! Can't we just get on with this? Optimus and Ratchet: …*begin arguing again* Me: Oh, for the love of Primus! I'LL MAKE SENTINEL PRIME COMMANDER! Optimus and Ratchet: YOU WOULDN'T! Me: Works like a charm. ROLL OUT!)**

* * *

><p>While waiting for the Autobots to arrive, the US Army was taking care of the two Decepticons that were breaking into the military research lab and stealing the same component they were attempting to steal one month ago. However, the two Decepticons that were chosen for this task, Knock Out and Breakdown, weren't about to go down without a fight. With easy shots on Breakdown's behalf, the tanks they were using were blown up.<p>

Just as the tanks were destroyed, Breakdown and Knock Out heard the familiar sounds of a GroundBridge portal opening behind them. However, they knew it wasn't theirs. Knock Out turned around and saw Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee jumping out. The partners in crime were surprised to see Arcee in the field on active duty. Despite the time Arcee spent confined to base and only coming out on recons, her pregnancy was no secret to the Decepticons. And they assumed that she was going to be confined to base until the sparkling was born. Then, they remembered a saying similar to humans and Cybertronians alike.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"DROP THE POWER SOURCE!" Bulkhead yelled as the Autobots ran forward.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Knock Out tormented…only to have their blasters pointed at him and Breakdown, "Two someones actually. Where's the young Prime? Is she being a coward at the base? Is she busy being the incapable weakling she is?"

"Just keep talking, Knock Out," Arcee threatened dangerously as Bumblebee bleeped words to the Decepticon scientist in anger – words that aren't worth repeating.

Just as Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were prepared to fire at the two, Decepticon air support began to arrive. They began shooting at the trio. Bulkhead was the first to fire at the three Decepticon drones approaching them. Two of his shots missing the Decepticon drones altogether. Fortunately, his third shot hit the drone in the middle and destroyed the drone completely in a ball of fire. When the Autobots destroyed another drone, Knock Out and Breakdown knew that they couldn't stay any longer.

"Waiting on that bridge!" Knock Out shouted into his commlink impatiently before a portal appeared and Breakdown ran through it with the power source, "We'll be sure to tell the big O you said hello!"

With those words said, Knock Out raced towards the open portal. Arcee heard those words. A plan began to form in her head. It was a foolish plan. But it was the only plan they've got. And it could be her only chance to see her husband. After a month of having to try and survive everyday without him by her side. Arcee transformed into her vehicular mode and raced towards the portal. Bulkhead didn't miss her blitzing past him.

"ARCEE!" Bulkhead called, trying to stop her.

The remaining drone in the air chased Arcee all the way to the portal, firing shots at her. Arcee managed to dodge them all. Her moves were more carefully thought out than her plan was. She was taking a risk acting on this impulsive plan of hers. But she knew that she didn't want to lose Cayden like she lost Shanahan. She wouldn't be able to survive that.

Not wanting to turn back, Arcee jumped through the portal just as it closed. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood there in worry as the drone flew away to return home.

If Talida were here, she would act on her constant threats to shoot fireballs high up their afts for not stopping her.

* * *

><p>Knock Out and Breakdown thought they had made a clean getaway from the lab. That they wouldn't have to worry about the Autobots until they were unstoppable. However, he and Breakdown soon learned that they did not make a clean getaway. Knock Out felt a wheel run over him from the base of his neck to the spike on top of his head. In surprise, he and Breakdown looked up and saw Arcee racing down the hallways in her motorcycle form.<p>

"Scrap," Knock Out grumbled.

Megatron will certainly peal his paint for this.

* * *

><p>Arcee couldn't last ten seconds aboard the ship without encountering drones. She instantly found herself dodging shots fired from their lethal blasters. Deciding to get even, she transformed into her bipedal mode and jumped into the air, shooting the Decepticon standing before her to the ground in the process. After taking care of the first drone, she knocked the second drone to the ground before flipping across the hallway and taking down the third drone she saw. However, this time, she didn't jump off of him and attack the other drones that were there. Instead, she remained on his and glared at him with menacing eyes.<p>

"Where's Optimus?" Arcee demanded, only to unfold her arm blade and hold the arm high in the air when she didn't earn an answer, "ANSWER ME!"

She looked up and saw three more drones coming towards her firing shots. Instantly, Arcee lifted the torso of the fallen drone in front of her body, protecting her body – most particularly, her stomach – from said shots. She took down the first two with ease. The third one, however, wasn't falling as easily. Arcee charged towards him, firing shots from her arm cannons.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she jumped in the air and transformed. Her form flew over the sparking drone before landing on top of one of the fallen drones and racing away.

* * *

><p>Soundwave was showing security footage to Megatron, Malita and Airachnid. Footage of Arcee racing through the hallways of the Nemesis…at this moment! Megatron was enraged. He did not care about the identity of the Autobot. Although, he didn't believe it was Arcee. All he wanted to know was how she got there.<p>

"WHAT?" Megatron boomed in disbelief.

"How did she get aboard?" Malita demanded before asking, "Who is she anyway? I know that she's an Autobot. But I don't know what forms they transform into."

"Arcee," Airachnid smirked as she stood on her spider legs, ready to attack, "Allow me to welcome her aboard. I shall make her relive a particularly…_painful_ memory of her past."

Megatron knew fully well that when Arcee was called back to Cybertron eight years ago, Airachnid was the one who slaughtered her son before he was born. They had named him Shanahan and he also knew that Optimus was the father. Just like he knew that Optimus is the father of this sparkling and that she had decided to name him Cayden Alexander Prime much like he would've wanted. The offer was tempting. However, he wanted Orion to see the filthy bloodshed. Make him watch as he murdered his family before his very eyes. But he decided against it. That would come later.

"No! If Orion so much as lays his eyes on another Autobot – particularly, his pregnant wife – and let alone witnesses her destruction, everything he currently believes will be called into question!" Megatron object before turning to Soundwave, "See to it that my sister-in-law is escorted off this ship immediately!"

Soundwave nodded. He did not show his surprise at Megatron referring to Arcee as his sister-in-law for the first time since Optimus and Arcee's wedding and spark-bond. After all, he is not known for talking or displaying his emotions.

* * *

><p>Orion and Talida were working on cracking even more codes together. Happy that they have not been disturbed yet. Thankfully for Orion, Talida was able to sense whenever a Decepticon drone came by and immediately jumped off his shoulder and resumed her disguise whenever she sensed one nearby.<p>

_WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!_

"What was that?" Orion and Talida demanded.

Talida listened to the sounds even closer. She recognized them immediately. Blaster shots. After being in many different battles, she learned to recognize sounds, with the total of sounds she is able to recognize higher than the amount of battles she has been involved in.

"Something's going on outside," Talida realized.

"Quickly! Reactivate your disguise and return to where you were before!" Orion immediately instructed.

Talida did so without hesitation. She did not want to get captured by Decepticons. Been there. Done that. Never going back. Not that Orion needed to know of those painful memories as of yet…

Orion approached the door, curiosity grappling him and pulling him even closer. He opened the door and saw the drones ready to fight the oncoming intruder.

"Orion, please return to your station. Lord Megatron's orders," a drone said to him before running towards the fight.

Orion remained in the doorway thinking about his orders. Should he obey? Or not? His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to continue forward. Not without telling Talida,

"I'll be right back."

"Take your time," she responded in the voice of a drone.

* * *

><p>Soundwave stood at the end of the hallway Arcee was currently racing through. Megatron wanted him to escort her off of the Nemesis as soon as he saw her. Well…that is what he will do. He saw Arcee coming closer to him at high speeds. What Soundwave didn't know was that Orion was walking down the hallways coming closer. He didn't know and he wouldn't have cared if he did. His scanners searched the planet. Searching for the perfect place to send Arcee to. He found it. It would be a familiar place for her. As soon as Arcee was in front of him, ready to pounce on him, he opened the portal. Rather than hitting Soundwave like she wanted, Arcee went through the portal, which snapped shut behind her.<p>

"I heard a commotion."

Soundwave turned his head at the sound of the voice. He saw Orion standing there. He didn't care. Orion wouldn't see what Megatron didn't want him to see. He walked away without bothering to give the former Autobot an explanation.

_Story of my life…over this past month, that is._ Orion thought to himself as he walked away.

* * *

><p>The portal opened in the freezing cold Arctic. Where Autobots have been to before. Bulkhead and Bumblebee when they were on recon and found the Scraplet trap. Optimus and Arcee when they were investigating the area of the find and nearly ending up freezing to death on Talida's sixteenth birthday. And everyone when they were stopping the Decepticons from melting a glacier to obtain Energon the day Megatron was revived.<p>

"What the?" Arcee demanded as she placed a hand on her sore leg to check how bad the injury was and a hand on her stomach to see if Cayden was alright.

That was when she realized. Soundwave had sent her here. She jumped through a portal. Arcee let out a scream. Finally letting out the rage building inside of her. Rage over what had happened last month.

And rage about how close she was to seeing her beloved husband again (and her stepdaughter, but she didn't know she was there).

* * *

><p>"You weren't able to determine the Decepticons' location? Or even if Optimus was aboard ship?" Ratchet demanded Arcee in disbelief as he ran a scan on her after she explained everything.<p>

"I…couldn't confirm," Arcee admitted regretfully.

Bulkhead roared in anger. He couldn't take it anymore. Optimus is in the clutches of the Decepticons and Talida has gone missing. Right when they need leadership. And their best soldier is confined to the base due to her pregnancy unless desperate times call for desperate measures. He had to release the anger. And…sadly, Ratchet's tools received the brunt of Bulkhead's anger.

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet cried.

"What? You needed that? The only thing I need is our head honchoes back!" Bulkhead snapped as he pounded his two fists together.

"It's not your fault," Jack immediately reassured Arcee when he saw her about to blame herself for Optimus' current predicament and Talida's sudden disappearance.

"If any of us needed rescuing, Optimus and Talida would've found a way! I didn't! Simple as that!" Arcee retorted as she placed her hand on her stomach as the baby gave her a comforting kick as if to say, '_I don't blame you, mummy._'

Beeping distracted the Autobots and their human allies in the base for the moment. They hoped it was Talida trying to reach them. However, their hope turned out to be wishful thinking. It was Fowler trying to reach them.

And boy, is he mad or what?

"_Ratchet! What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded! The heat's on me to provide some kind of explanation! You bots better get your act together or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base!_"

"But…where would you go?" Raf asked after the communication died down.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll ship us off to some island! Or fire us into space! Wouldn't that be a welcome relief?" Ratchet answered in frustration. **(Me: Come on! You still hate it here? Ratchet: Of course I hate it here! Me: And to think we've grown on him!)**

"I don't blame Fowler! Optimus and Talida would've evacuated all humans from the area before engaging the 'Cons!" Arcee snapped, earning some bleeps from Bumblebee.

"We don't actually know what Optimus and Talida would have done because they're not here!" Bulkhead reminded the pregnant Autobot femme harshly.

Arcee stood up and said to Bulkhead angrily, "You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk. Anything else you'd like to mention that I already know?"

"Nothing I can say in front of the children," Bulkhead growled dangerously.

"HEY!" Jack yelled, drawing all eyes and optics to him, "Aren't we overlooking one positive? Nobody's talking about just what the 'Cons just got their claws on!"

"Yes. We've managed to allow them to finally acquire a POWER SOURCE FOR THEIR SPACE BRIDGE!" Ratchet roared in even more frustration.

"And how exactly would that be a positive?" Arcee demanded as she knelt down slightly.

"We let them finish their Space Bridge," Jack started.

"Why? So they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron?" Bulkhead guessed angrily.

"No. So we can commandeer it. And use it to send me to Cybertron," Jack corrected, causing Miko to gape at him.

"Whoa. That's a pretty good idea, honey," Miko answered after thinking about it.

"Oh-ho. If Miko thinks it's a good idea," Arcee scoffed.

"Nobody is saying that it will be easy. But you've seized a Space Bridge before!" Jack retorted.

"We blew one up!" Bulkhead reminded him, "That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one!"

Bumblebee decided to take the opportunity to input his own thoughts on the situation. He reminded them of something that was standing in the way of Jack's genius plan.

"Bee's right," Arcee agreed, "We'd have to find the thing first!"

"Uh, hello! If it's a Space Bridge, isn't it…?" Miko trailed off as she pointed to above her.

"The term 'space' refers to its transport range! NOT ITS PHYSICAL LOCATION!" Ratchet exclaimed with a slight scoff, "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one! We'd know if it were there!"

"So the bridge could be somewhere here on Earth!" Jack realized.

"Like trying to find a servo at a scrap yard," Bulkhead grumbled.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking," Arcee remarked.

"But the fact remains. We do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus, Talida's current location or if they're truly safe from harm," Ratchet reminded them.

"I just hope that Lida comes back to us soon. Or at least contacts one of us. Because Mum's thinking about filing a Missing Persons Report with the police," Jack warned.

"JUNE CANNOT FILE A MISSING PERSONS REPORT ON TALIDA!" Ratchet roared, "For one thing, the police wouldn't even know WHERE to start looking for her! And it'll risk exposing us to the town! Also, if she's been captured by Megatron, it'd put her in more danger! Face it! Everything we do is risking their lives! There's even the possibility that she's dead in a ditch somewhere and Soundwave's mimicking her life signal to fool us into thinking she's still alive!"

"My sister's alive! I can feel it!" Jack snapped as he showed the symbol on his wrist, "This is more than a reminder of the promise Talida made me last month. It strengthens our bond! We can feel if we're dead or alive or injured! Trust me! Talida's alive! She's safe! Because if she wasn't, she'd be injured or dead by now!"

They realized that Jack was right. He would tell them if he felt that Talida was hurt, dead or in danger. That was how close the two of them are. But the question still remains.

Where is Talida?

* * *

><p>Six ships approached the Nemesis. Intent on docking and entering the threshold. They did so successfully. The five ships in front of the grey ship transformed into drones. They looked very much like the Decepticon drones. But they would still stand out. The last ship entered as the doors slammed shut behind him. Hovering inches above the ground, the ship transformed into a familiar face.<p>

Starscream has returned.

He ran around the ship. Hiding, checking, running to another hiding place further down. He did not feel like facing Megatron. Especially after deserting the cause. When he peaked down the corner, he saw his target: the Energon Storage Vault. He was hoping not to get caught. However, not all wishes come true.

"STARSCREAM!" one drone exclaimed as he and his partner aimed their blasters at Starscream's approaching form.

"That's COMMANDER Starscream. What's your malfunction? Lower those weapons immediately," Starscream immediately requested.

"I'm sorry, sir. But Lord Megatron ordered that you be taken into custody should you ever return to the ship," the drone proclaimed.

"What?" Starscream exclaimed in surprise and disbelief before regaining composure, "Clearly, there has been a mistake!"

That was when he proceeded to take the Decepticon drones out. During the attack, one of the lights above them was hit, making the moment more dramatic. With only a few swipes and several moments, the drones were on the floor dead. Nothing but scrap metal now. Starscream knew that more drones would come soon. So he'd have to be quick.

Moments later, Starscream emerged from the Energon Storage Vault. He was struggling to carry four cubes of glowing blue Energon. When he came out, the drones were still on the floor dead and there was no one else nearby. Slowly, Starscream walked away from the scene…before hearing the sound of approaching Decepticon drones. Not wanting to get caught, he took off running. Desperately searching for somewhere to hide. He quickly found a room. Perfect! He immediately ran inside carrying the four cubes of Energon he wants to steal. However, he wasn't expecting this sight.

He saw Optimus. Or as he's known as now: Orion Pax. Standing there. Working. As if he was a Decepticon. Well, he was working and pulling the blanket higher on Talida's sleeping form next to him on the table with his working hand while his free hand was Talida's pillow. **(AN: Anyone feel like drawing that one?)** Slowly and careful not to disturb the teenage Prime, Orion turned around. And saw Starscream.

"NO?" Starscream gasped in disbelief as he dropped the cubes and aimed his weapons at him, "OPTIMUS AND TALIDA PRIME?"

Orion was confused. Starscream had just called him Optimus Prime. After the leader of the Autobots. After Talida's father. But he's not Optimus Prime. He's Orion Pax. At least, that's what he thought. Immediately, he cradled Talida to his chassis, wanting to protect her from any threat. However, this action awoke Talida. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she lifted her head above his arms so she could see. As soon as she saw him, she was immediately wide-awake…and fuelled with anger. Obviously, she hasn't forgotten her last encounter with the cowardly _former_ Decepticon. Well, how could she forget their last encounter? Arcee and herself almost died from a stab wound and asthma attack respectively. And a near-death experience is something people don't forget easily.

"STARSCREAM?" Talida exclaimed in surprise.

Immediately, Talida knew that they were screwed. She also knew that sooner or later, she would have to call for outside help.

Especially when she saw the horror painted on Orion's face and the way he protectively clutched her to his chassis.

_**To be continued…**_

"_Staring at the blank page before you.  
><em>_Open up the dirty window.  
><em>_Let the sun illuminate the words,  
><em>_That you could not find._

_Reaching for something in the distance.  
><em>_So close, you can almost taste it.  
><em>_Release your inhibitions…_

_Feel the rain on your skin!  
><em>_No one else can feel it for you!  
><em>_Only you can let it in!  
><em>_No one else! No one else,  
><em>_Can speak the words on your lips!_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken!  
><em>_Live your life with arms wide open!  
><em>_Today is where your book begins!_

_Feel the rain on your skin!  
>No one else can feel it for you!<br>__Only you can let it in!  
><em>_No one else! No one else,  
><em>_Can speak the words on your lips!_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken!  
><em>_Live your life with arms wide open!  
><em>_Today is where your book begins!  
><em>_The rest is still unwritten…_

_The rest is still unwritten…_

_The rest is still unwritten…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Remember. I rewrote the first episode to get a good footing. Now, here's a mini-trailer for the next chapter. You won't see me until the next chapter. Which will be a whole lot shorter and more divided.<strong>

**So review! Fave! Alert! Suggest ideas! Songs! ANYTHING! …except flame, of course.**

**BYE!**

**By the way, if this were an actual TV series, it would be whoever voiced Talida that would say the lines that are **_written like this._** Not Peter Cullen. Oh! Just out of curiosity. Who would you pick to voice Talida?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Next time on Talida Prime: Fading Light…<span>_

"_What are you doing here?" Talida demanded._

_"I could ask you the same thing," Starscream sneered._

"_I'm not having any luck with locating that Space Bridge," Ratchet sighed._

"_There's probably a cloaking device. Which will make this even more impossible than it already is," Raf sighed sadly._

"_Either you do as I say, Optimus Prime, or you'll never see your daughter again until you are one with the AllSpark!" Starscream threatened as he held his claw dangerously close to the throat of the hysterically sobbing Talida._

"_No! Orion, please! Please don't do it!" Talida pleaded him._

"_My name is Orion Pax. I am far from being a Prime," Orion clarified._

"_Lida's in danger!" Jack cried._

"_It's too dangerous, Arcee! Get out of here! NOW!" Orion begged._

"_Not without you!" Arcee shook her head._

"_Now's our chance," Talida whispered._

"_STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared in anger._

_**BOOM!**_

_Will Orion and Talida be able to make their way out of Starscream's grasp alive? Can Ratchet successfully locate the Decepticon Space Bridge 2.0 with Raf's help? Are the Autobots going to find Orion and Talida before it's too late to save them?_

_Find out next time on Talida Prime: Fading Light._

_Next chapter coming soon._

_Only on fanfiction._


	3. Desperation

**Have I ever mentioned how much I love you guys? Yes. I'm serious. I love you guys!**

**Speaking of you guys, it's time for some REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**.Evah!**_

_**I wish I had an autobot disguise himself as my Acer Laptop, less virus and we could play online games! And together we can rewrite the third transformers movie destroy Sentinel! bwahahahhaha!**_

_**But wow! I love how you gave Talida and Orion some bonding time! He might be seeing the light! Never underestimate the sparks of family love!**_

_**And le gasp! Malita might be seond quessing her allegiance? Should've done that a long time go hunny, with a name like Decepticons, you know who's wrong.**_

**Now that is an awesome idea, my friend! And…I thought it'd be nice to have that there. They may have taken away Optimus' memories. But they can't take away the love he possesses for his family! And…maybe Malita IS second-guessing her allegiance to the Decepticon cause… Who knows? Thanks for the review!**

**Makkenna Witwicky: **_**So great! I can't wait for Saturday! TFP and your update!**_

**Thanks, Makkenna!**

**storygirl99210: **_**I just saw the episode last night, and I loved it! But this chapter of it is better! I hope Optimus comes back soon!**_

**So do I. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**If I have to choose whether the chapter based on the first episode of season 2, I'd say it's good in an Autobot way because Talida somehow manage to spend some time with Optimus/Orion. It's also bad in the Decepticon way because what Megatron has planned sounds really bad. Hope you update it soon!**_

**I get what you mean, Sailor! Thanks for the review!**

**mystic: (1) **_**nice job with the chapters and I cant wait for next Saturday for part 2 of transformers prime season 2 and will I appear soon or not yet? And your stories are amazing**_

**Mystic will appear soon. But not yet. She will appear when I can work out a good storyline and when to put her in the story.**

**(2) **_**hi icegirl2772 and I think I know who can play voice for Talida like maybe Demi Lavto or Selena Gomez and I feel bad for the autobots,Raf,Talida and serria and jaxk and miko and arcee and I know a perfect song like maybe my heart will go on for raf when he is missing Talida and I think you're a great writer**_

**Thanks!**

**DeathKillerMayDay: (chapter 2) **_**This..This is awesome!This is so cool!When will you update the new chapter?I feel bad for Arcee..Optimus still doesn't remember and in 1 week Arcee will give birth…That is sad…But I like how Talida's determinedto get her father back… That is one cool chick..Anyway DKMD out!**_

_**~DeathKillerMayDay**_

**I totally get what you mean. He will remember eventually. But how? Well…that's what this story's about, isn't it? Thanks for the review!**

**(chapter 1) **_**SO COOL!**_

**Thanks!**

**OK. It took me a while. But I FINALLY found a good song for the chapter. Let's just hope I don't run out of good songs I can use. PLEASE SUGGEST! Oh! WARNING! CHARACTERS SEVERELY OOC! JUST SO YOU KNOW!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Bring Me to Life**_** rightfully belongs to Evanescence and their record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>How can you see into my eyes like open doors?<br>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.  
><em>_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.  
><em>_Until you find it there and lead it back home…_

_(Wake me up!)  
><em>_Wake me up inside!  
><em>_(I can't wake up!)  
><em>_Wake me up inside!  
><em>_(Save me!)  
><em>_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_(Wake me up!)  
><em>_Bid my blood to run!  
><em>_(Wake me up!)  
><em>_Before I come undone!  
><em>_(Save me!)  
><em>_Save me from the nothing I've become…_"

_Previously on Talida Prime: Fading Light…_

"_ARE YOU TELLING ME PRIME THINKS HE'S SOME KIND OF LIBRARIAN? __**AND**__ A DECEPTICON?" Fowler boomed._

"_Welcome back to the winning team," Knock Out sneered as he burned the Decepticon insignia into Orion's shoulder._

"_We must get to work finding him. If we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan," Ratchet proclaimed._

"_The key card!" Jack exclaimed as he removed the key from his pocket._

"_Vector Sigma is more than a supercomputer, Jack. It is an ancient source of mystical power…on-," Ratchet sighed._

"_Cybertron!" Orion gasped as Megatron showed him what their planet had become._

"_I was wondering if you knew where she was. She hasn't been at school for the past two days and she hasn't called or anything," Sierra pointed out._

_"Talida promised she would get Optimus back before Cayden is born," Jack recalled._

"_When we stormed the Iacon Hall of Records in the waning days of the War for Cybertron, we have acquired many highly-classified files. Files written with Autobot codes," Megatron explained._

"_My greatest fear would be weapons of mass destruction. Hidden away for later use," Orion warned before saying after Megatron left, "I know you're there."_

"_I've been gone for the past two days, Orion," Talida confessed._

"_**We have trouble with the Decepticons. They're busting into the same military research lab they hit last month!**__"_

"_We'll be sure to tell the big O you said hello," Knock Out tormented._

"_Where's Optimus?" Arcee demanded angrily to the drone._

_"See to it that my sister-in-law is escorted off this ship immediately!" Megatron instructed Soundwave._

"_**You bots better get your act together or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base!**__"_

"_We let them finish they Space Bridge. So we can commandeer it. And use it to get me to Cybertron," Jack declared._

"_The fact remains. We do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus, Talida's current location or if they're truly safe from harm," Ratchet pointed out._

"_STARSCREAM!" one drone exclaimed._

"_OPTIMUS AND TALIDA PRIME?" Starscream shouted in disbelief._

"STARSCREAM?" Talida exclaimed in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Starscream sneered.

"Why did he call me Optimus Prime?" Orion wanted to know.

"Why is he asking that? I called you what YOU ARE! YOU'RE OPTIMUS PRIME!" Starscream exclaimed in frustration.

"My name is Orion Pax. I am far from being a Prime," Orion corrected.

"What are you doing here, Starscream? Didn't Megatron proclaim that if you ever stepped foot onto the ship, you were going to be arrested?" Talida asked.

"How did you know that?" Starscream demanded angrily.

"I've been here disguising myself as a Decepticon drone for the past two days. Word travels," Talida shrugged. **(AN: haha! It's like that at school too! Seriously! Something interesting happen, it spreads like wild fire!)**

"Well, then I better make sure no one finds out I'm here. And that means…" Starscream smirked as he walked over to the keypad near the door and entered a combination.

"What is he doing?" Orion whispered to Talida.

After Starscream finished entering the combination into the keypad, Orion and Talida heard a familiar clang. A clang that made their sparks plummet deep. They didn't need to hear Starscream's next words to know that their fate had been sealed.

"I can't allow you to leave," Starscream finished with an evil cackle.

Instantly, Orion and Talida glanced at each other. Fear written on their faces. They knew that escaping from the room is next to virtually impossible. And they knew that the electromagnetic scramblers and frequencies surrounding the ship made sending out a radio call for help like trying to live without a spark. Impossible! Deep down, they knew the impossible task laid out before them. However, there was that one question that remains:

Will they succeed?

(theme starts here)

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_Now that I know what I'm without,  
><em>_You can't just leave me.  
><em>_Breathe into me and make me real.  
><em>_Bring me to life…_

_(Wake me up!)  
><em>_Wake me up inside!  
><em>_(I can't wake up!)  
><em>_Wake me up inside!  
><em>_(Save me!)  
><em>_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_(Wake me up!)  
><em>_Bid my blood to run!  
><em>_(I can't wake up!)  
><em>_Before I come undone!  
><em>_(Save me!)  
><em>_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_Bring me to life…  
><em>_(I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside!)  
><em>_Bring me to life…_"

"You can't keep us in here forever, Starscream. Sooner or later, someone's going to figure out there something's going on and start investigating," Talida pointed out.

"That may be true. But not if you go about acting like everything is normal," Starscream retorted.

"What if it's Megatron that comes by? For a progress report?" Talida shot back.

"You are not as resilient as you were the last time we met, young Prime. When I was close to ending the life of your stepmother…Arcee, I believe she's called," Starscream tormented.

Orion didn't miss the way Talida's body tensed up in dangerous anger. Obviously, Starscream had touched a nerve and Talida struggled to keep her cool. She was so tempted to introduce Starscream to her new powers…and maybe reintroduce him to her trusty gun and the modified bullets housed inside. The fact that Arcee and Talida nearly died under Starscream's hand was no secret. After all, with the Autobots, almost nothing was a well-kept secret.

Orion, surprisingly, felt as angry as Talida who he still held protectively. Hearing Starscream refer to Talida as his daughter ignited a protective streak within him. Something he didn't know he possessed. Then he heard Starscream mention the time he nearly killed Arcee. His spark cackled within him in violent anger. This confused him. Why would he be angry over Starscream nearly ending her life? Then it suddenly dawned on him. He was starting to remember something.

Arcee is his wife. She is his spark-mate.

And she's carrying his son!

Not that she's going to confess to it yet.

"You bastard!" Talida spat.

"And I wouldn't worry about Lord Megatron. He claims to know everything that happens aboard this ship. But he couldn't even figure out that his niece has been aboard for two days disguised as one of his pathetic drones! So what will he learn about this?" Starscream sneered as he prepared to fire.

"Starscream, there is no need for violence. What do you want with us?" Orion asked, silently pleading that this would meet a peaceful end rather than the gruesome one he dreaded.

"I want you to decrypt a certain Autobot file," Starscream said, "Reference number 230197."

* * *

><p>Night had begun to roll over the small desert town of Jasper, Nevada. Another day was coming to an end. At least…it was when June arrived at the base after finishing her exhausting shift at the local hospital. The entire time, she couldn't get her mind off of her teenage children. Jack, because he is one of the few who can actually save Optimus. And Talida, because of her disappearance. The fact that June wanted to go to the authorities and report her missing was no secret. She had no idea how they found out. But she knew the others found out from Jack who found out from someone else when Ratchet gave her an earful over the phone. Saying that reporting her missing would put Talida in more danger. So, immediately, June decided to ditch the idea, not wanting to be told off again.<p>

"Nurse Darby," Ratchet greeted with a curt nod as June stepped out of the car.

"Anything?" June asked, silently already knowing the answer.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. Optimus' signal is still not coming up," Ratchet sighed sadly.

"And…Talida?" June pressed, slight hope filling her voice.

"We haven't heard from Talida, I'm afraid," Arcee sighed sadly as she tried to soothe her baby's anxious movements in her body at the mention of his older sister.

"It's been almost three days since Talida disappeared. There has to be something you can do to locate her!" June sighed in frustration.

"Ratchet is trying every way he knows to locate Talida. But her signal's not popping up," Jack confessed, scaring June, "Don't worry, mum! She's not dead! The bond Talida and I created last month tells us if our other half – _sibling_ half – is in danger, injured or dead. And I feel that Talida is still alive."

"Don't you DARE worry about tinkering the GroundBridge or anything else, Ratchet! Your first priority is to find my daughter and bringing her home!" June shouted at Ratchet, who was trying to sneak away to tinker the GroundBridge.

"June, we want to find her to. But we don't know where to start," Raf pointed out.

"Yeah. We've tried all the places she normally goes to whenever she needs to think. But she's not at either of those places," Miko piped in.

"It's almost as if she doesn't want to be found," Bulkhead remarked, earning death glares from everyone in the room, "What? It could be true!"

* * *

><p>Talida felt her body slowly fill itself with even more fear than before. Pure fear. Before Unicron, OptimusOrion never told Talida anything about the war's history unless it was absolutely necessary – which is…once or twice a month. However, Autobot file number 230197 was no secret. Its contents were something that she knew must never fall into enemy hands. The fates of both Earth and Cybertron depended on the protection of that file. Not that she would say this aloud with Starscream within earshot, of course…

"How do you know about that file?" Talida demanded.

"It was one of the files that was taken during the raid of the Iacon Hall of Records during the final days of the War on Cybertron. We could never crack the codes. Well…that is, until Optimus Prime reverted to the common data clerk, Orion Pax, and joined the cause" Starscream sneered, "Well, what are you waiting for? Decrypt the file."

"Only when I know that Talida will be safe from harm," Orion rumbled, his voice filled with the desire to protect the teenage techno-organic.

The thought of seeing the young girl harmed terrified Orion greatly. There was no denying that he felt this way since that day in the valley not so long ago. The moment Starscream stepped into the room, he felt that something would go wrong. And his first instinct was to protect Talida rather than himself. Sure. Their two sides divide them. But why should that have anything to do with this?

His fears only heightened when Starscream came closer to the two of them. Decepticons are ruthless. Without mercy. Even if their target is Megatron's niece. Acting completely on instinct, Orion tightened his grip on the teenager. Naturally, his tight grip wasn't tight enough to squish her or prevent her from breathing. But tight enough so Starscream wouldn't be able to grab her if he wished.

However, along with forgetting his family, his friends, who his enemies were and his role as a leader, he forgot how to fight hand-to-hand combat and how sneaky Starscream is known to be. Before he could comprehend, Talida was out of his grasp and in Starscream's own grip. Immediately, Talida began to struggle. However, all struggling was useless against the former Decepticon commander. He had learnt some new tricks since the last time they had seen him.

"Talida!" Orion cried out.

Starscream roughly held the young Prime by her hair and tilted her head back. Talida cried out in pain at the force of the pull. Tears of pain trickled down her cheeks. But she continued to struggle. No matter how much pain burnt through her. She immediately stopped, however, when Starscream held a claw to her throat. That was when she realized what was happening. Starscream's desperate for the decryption of that file. Desperate enough to use her as leverage to make Orion do the dirty work for him.

"Here's how this is going to work. Either you do as I say, Optimus Prime, or you'll never see your daughter again until you are one with the AllSpark!" Starscream threatened dangerously.

"No! Orion, please! Please don't do it!" Talida pleaded, her voice cracking in sobs of fear.

"Well? What will it be? Will you decrypt that file for me? Or will your workspace be stained by your daughter's blood?" Starscream asked casually as he prepared to slit Talida's throat.

Orion weighed every single positive and negative each option carried with them. If he decrypted the file, Starscream could potentially endanger both this world and Cybertron. But at least Talida would be safe from death's harsh embrace. However, if he didn't decrypt the file, the world would be safe from the dangerous contents the file possessed. But Talida would be slaughtered.

That was when Orion Pax decided that he hates dilemmas.

"What's the reference number again?" Orion sighed.

"I knew you would turn around, Optimus. The reference number is 230197," Starscream answered, "However, if you try anything funny…well, I think you know what happens to your daughter."

"Forgive me, Talida," Orion begged, earning a tear-filled whimper in response before he turned to the computer, "Opening highly-classified file. List number 143. Reference number 230197."

* * *

><p>At Fowler's convincing, everyone decided to stop long enough to refuel. At first, they rejected. But then Fowler pointed out that they wouldn't be able to help Optimus, Talida or anyone else if they began wasting away. So there they were. Surrounding the area where Jack, Miko, Talida and Raf sat at whenever they were there. Eating some pizza Fowler had brought along or drinking Energon cubes.<p>

It was silent, though. Completely silent. Everyone was lost in his or her own little world. Arcee occasionally hummed in content happiness as she felt the baby kick. Bulkhead was still frustrated over everything that is going on around them. Ratchet's hands were twitching, desperate to resume his work during these desperate times. Bumblebee was moaning in sadness occasionally. Even the humans wouldn't say anything.

Well…that is, until Jack let out screams of pain and clutched his wrist.

"Jack!" June cried as she raced to Jack's side.

"Honey?" Miko said nervously.

"Lida," Jack whispered as he glanced at the glowing mark on his face.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Arcee pressed.

"Lida! Lida's in danger!" Jack cried.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, aboard the Nemesis, Soundwave was checking on the security footage all around the ship as per Megatron's instructions. Hallways: clear. Medical lab: Knock Out and Malita <em>fooling around<em> together on his table. Those mental pictures are pictures that will never escape his processors. Immediately, Soundwave chose to watch the security footage in a different room. And that room happened to be Orion's workspace.

And what he witnessed, he immediately showed to Megatron.

"_What is taking so long? That file should have been decrypted by now!" Starscream screeched._

"_I'm going as fast as I can," Orion retorted, trying not to cry as he heard Talida scream in pain as Starscream shook her violently by her hair._

_"Need I remind you of what will happen to Talida here if you fail! Work faster! Otherwise…well, I'll leave that to your imagination," Starscream sneered._

_"YOU BASTARD!" Talida screeched._

"What?" Megatron boomed when he saw the footage, "That traitor has the nerve to come aboard this ship, murder my troops and torture my niece to make my brother do his dirty work?"

"Lord Megatron, are you sure it is wise to stop him? I mean, he could save you the trouble by simply killing Talida for you," Airachnid pointed out.

"I would rather rot in the smelting pits of Cybertron than allow that to happen," Megatron retorted.

"But-!" Airachnid began protesting.

"I WILL NOT LET MY NIECE DIE BECAUSE OF STARSCREAM!" Megatron snapped, knowing fully well what Airachnid was going to suggest.

"My lordship, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually…_care_ about Talida Prime," Airachnid pointed out.

"And what if I do?" Megatron retorted, "While she is my enemy, she is still my niece. And now is not her time to die. The Covenant of Primus says so. And…if this conversation ever leaves this room, I will make you wish you were dead. Particularly you, Airachnid."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Talida's in danger?" June demanded, her motherly instincts now reaching an all-time high.<p>

"I mean she's in danger. I don't know how. But she's in danger. Severe danger. She's frightened. We have to find her! NOW!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, we can't even find her! We tried everything we know!" Raf reminded him.

"Not everything," Ratchet immediately cut in.

"What do you mean?" Arcee demanded.

"Remember that locket Optimus gave to Talida when she turned sixteen? When he and Arcee were trapped in the Arctic? When the Scraplets invaded the base? When Talida first discovered her powers?" Ratchet asked.

"She never takes it off," Miko said.

"Well, when Optimus first got the locket, he had me hide a tracking device in the diamond at the center. That way, when we can't find her and if we've exhausted all other options, we'll be able to easily track her," Ratchet explained.

"Optimus bugged Talida? Talk about overprotective father!" Bulkhead remarked, earning bleeps in agreement from Bumblebee.

Ratchet ignored the two mech Autobots and focused on his work. He accessed the frequency he had set the tracking device on when he first created it. Within moments, the computers were searching the world for Talida. Everyone held their breaths. Hoping that this would work. If they didn't…they wouldn't know what to do. It took ages. Ten minutes. During that time, no one moved. No one spoke. Then…

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"I've found her!" Ratchet proclaimed, "She's in England. At Stonehenge near Salisbury. That's odd."

"What's wrong?" June immediately demanded.

"The tracking device. It suggests that she is somewhere with high amounts of cloaking technology," Ratchet observed before gasping in realization, "By the AllSpark! She's on the Nemesis!"

"She's what?" Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

"We need to get her out of there! NOW!" Arcee declared.

* * *

><p>All was quiet in Orion's workspace near the Energon Storage Vault. The only sounds they could hear were Talida's occasional cries as Starscream hurt her. As he worked to decrypt the file Starscream desired, he found himself barely able to contain his anger. He was only doing this to keep Talida alive. Even if the fates of both Earth and Cybertron were risked just so he could save one young life. If it were up to him, he wouldn't even THINK about showing Starscream the file.<p>

"You better not be trying anything funny, Optimus Prime," Starscream sneered as he jerked Talida around like a rag doll, "Remember what is at stake here!"

"My name is Orion Pax. NOT Optimus Prime," Orion retorted, "And I'm going as fast as I can. The decryption is 99% complete."

"Don't do it, Orion," Talida begged, her voice hoarse from the crying and screaming whenever Starscream harmed her.

"I'm sorry, sweetspark," Orion whispered as he went to enter the final code…

"Let! My goddaughter! Go!"

Everyone froze at the sound of the voice. Even Talida and Orion. Slowly and nervously, Starscream turned on his heel, Talida still in his death grip. He saw Bulkhead. Standing there. With his hammer unfolded and his cannon armed and ready. Wait. How did he get here?

_BANG!_

The sounds of two people crashing through both walls muted his sound processors. Starscream glanced around nervously and saw Bumblebee and Ratchet. Cannons armed and ready at him. Their faces showing the anger they felt from deep within.

"Hey. Where's-?" Starscream began asking, only to feel a tap on his head, "Uh-oh."

"We meet again," Arcee remarked as she pointed her cannon at him.

Suddenly, everyone's sound processors were greeted by the sound of someone else unfolding their arm cannons. Starscream shifted his attention from Arcee towards Optimus, who stood there with his cannons armed at his face. Optimus' cannons + his anger over what Starscream did to his daughter = Starscream should run for his life.

"Either of you make a move and she pays the price," Starscream threatened.

"Let my daughter go!" Orion rumbled dangerously.

"STARSCREAM!"

"Uh-oh," everyone chorused.

They turned and saw Megatron pushing his way past Bulkhead. Anger written all over his face.

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream gasped, "It is a pleasure to see you again!"

"And it will be a pleasure for me…to LOCK YOU IN THE BRIG!" Megatron roared, "After you escaped the Autobots, you did not bother to return to the Decepticons. Instead, you did what Airachnid did so long ago! Going out on your own for your selfish reasons! And then you come here! Attempt to steal from me! Hold my brother and my niece hostage! It would be a miracle on your behalf if you survive what I have planned for you!"

"The emu says NYAAAAA!" Talida blurted, causing everyone to look at her like 'What did she just say?', "Hasta la vista, baby!"

Starscream screamed out in pain as he felt Talida used her fire powers to burn his hand. Everyone began shooting at Starscream, who immediately began to retreat in his vehicular mode. Bulkhead glanced down the hall in the direction where Starscream took off.

"Come on! We can't lose him now!" Bulkhead cried.

"Arcee, you're with me!" Talida called.

Arcee immediately jumped down, transforming into her vehicular mode in the process. Once Talida was on, the duo raced after Starscream. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet glanced at each other nervously. They knew what had happened the last time they had an encounter with the cowardly weasel. And they certainly didn't want to wind up suffering from déjà vu.

"I'm going after them," Orion declared as he went to run after them.

"Orion, leave the Autobots to their fate," Megatron stopped him.

"I will not let them die!" Orion snapped as he ran away.

* * *

><p>"Say hello to my little friend," Talida smirked as she cocked her gun and aimed at the retreating coward, "Think you can escape us this time, Screamy?"<p>

With those words said, Talida fired her gun at Starscream. The bullet ricocheted from wall to wall, causing Talida to use her powers to create a shield around herself and Arcee. Now the Autobot girls were feeling a sense of déjà vu. Only…this time, Arcee wasn't fighting for her life and Talida wasn't suffocating. The first shot she fired at Starscream missed then like it did now. The second shot, however, managed to graze one of the jets powering Starscream's flight.

"Third time's the charm," Arcee remarked.

"Let us hope so," Talida sighed as she closed her eyes.

_BANG!_

"AAAAAAH!" Starscream screamed as he felt Talida's bullet hit his butt, causing him to fall to the ground and transformed, clutching his injured butt, "THAT'S IT! I WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Starscream fired one missile at the two girls. Using the maneuvers they've been practicing together for months, Arcee and Talida managed to dodge the missile. After transforming into her bipedal mode, Arcee stood next to Talida ready to fight. Starscream stood before the two girls with his second arm armed at them. Missile ready to go.

"You two should have finished me when you had the chance. Just like I finished Cliffjumper," Starscream sneered as he walked closer to them, "Prepare to reunite with your partners!"

Starscream boasting about how he finished Cliffjumper struck a nerve for them. Arcee and Talida realized that – surprisingly – Starscream actually had a point. Had they finished Starscream when they had the chance, they wouldn't be here. And they would have finally had their vengeance against him for Cliffjumper.

With a single scream, Talida shot a glowing electric blue ball at Starscream. A girlish shriek left his mouth plates as the ball hit him square in the chest and sent him flying. Starscream crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. He tried to pick himself up, but his body wouldn't let him. It needed time to recover from the shot. Groaning, he slumped against the ground unconscious.

"Nice shot," Arcee complimented as Talida's powers died down.

"I've been practicing," Talida boasted proudly.

When they turned around, they saw Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Orion and Ratchet running towards them at high speeds. Worry painted across their face plates. They had every right to be worried. Considering the last time the girls encountered Starscream.

"Are you guys OK?" Bulkhead asked.

"We're fine," Arcee reassured them.

Unknown to them, Megatron walked up and saw Starscream on the floor. Instantly, two drones joined him with Energon cuffs. With a single nod, Starscream was cuffed and his unconscious form was dragged from the scene.

"Talida, you've been here this whole time?" Ratchet exclaimed in disbelief.

"Disguised as a drone. I've been with Orion," Talida nodded.

"So you were here when I snuck aboard this ship earlier!" Arcee gasped.

Talida looked at Arcee in shock and demanded, "You did what?"

"You know…we're aboard this ship. We can take the fight to Megatron…," Bulkhead sing-songed slyly.

"Our paths will cross again," Talida shook her head, "We should head back to base."

"You coming, Optimus?" Bulkhead asked.

"No," Orion rumbled.

"No?" everyone exclaimed – or bleeped, in Bumblebee's case – in disbelief.

"I have to stay here," Orion declared, "To prevent incidences like today from ever happening again."

"But we need your help!" Bulkhead protested, "Nothing's been the same since you've left!"

"I believe that you are in good hands," Orion said as he knelt before Talida, "Take care of my family for me."

"They're my family too," Talida nodded, "Stay in touch, alright?"

"Good luck on your quest," Orion wished.

"Thanks. We may need it," Talida remarked.

"Rafael, bridge us back," Ratchet requested.

"_Coming up._"

Within moments, a GroundBridge portal appeared before the group. The team glanced at each other. This is the first time they've been together for a month. The thought of being divided again. It nearly killed them inside. Ratchet walked through the portal first. Bumblebee and Bulkhead followed Ratchet.

"You go. I'll catch up," Arcee promised.

"Don't pull a me," Talida warned before walking through the portal.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come back?" Arcee asked.

"It's safer this way," Orion rumbled as his hand delicately traced her helm.

"We will see you again, right?" Arcee questioned, "Wait. Knowing Talida, she'll sneak out to check on you every now and then."

"I will see you around," Orion swore.

Arcee nodded and went to walk through the portal. Until a gentle touch stopped her. She turned around and saw that Orion had grabbed her arm and stopped her. Before Arcee could even comprehend, she felt Orion's mouth plates on her own. He kissed her with such intensity, such passion; it felt as if it could ignite every single volcano on Earth and Mars. His arms held her tight against him. Showing his desire to not let her go.

She couldn't remember the last time they kissed this way. She couldn't remember the last time he held her this way outside of recharging together. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. It was all so many days ago. Before Unicron's awakening. Before they ended up where they are today. Arcee couldn't help but reciprocate the very same feelings through the very same method Orion was using.

Arcee gasped softly and threw her head back when she felt Orion's mouth plates on her neck. Tenderly kissing, sucking and biting the sensitive cables as he attempted to pull her even closer. If they were humans, there would be a huge love mark on her neck. They kissed again. But instead of it being rushed and fuelled by lust and passion, it was slow and fuelled by tenderness and love.

Slowly and panting, they pulled away and released each other from the embrace. Their optics were slightly unfocused. Reality dawned on them and Arcee left with one final wave of goodbye. Orion wanted to stop her from leaving. He needed her. But when he went to say something, the portal closed before him. Orion stood there. In disappointment. Already, he began to miss her. But all he could do was stand there. And wish.

Wish for his family.

Wish for everything to be the way it was.

"_Frozen inside without your touch.  
><em>_Without your love, darling.  
><em>_Only you are the life among the dead…_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see.  
><em>_Kept in the dark. But you were there in front of me.  
><em>_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems.  
><em>_Got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought, without a voice; without a soul.  
><em>_Don't let me die here.  
><em>_There must be something more.  
><em>_Bring me to life…_

_(Wake me up!)  
><em>_Wake me up inside!  
><em>_(I can't wake up!)  
><em>_Wake me up inside!  
><em>_(Save me!)  
><em>_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

_(Wake me up!)  
><em>_Bid my blood to run!  
><em>_(I can't wake up!)  
><em>_Before I come undone!  
><em>_(Save me!)  
><em>_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_(Bring me to life…)  
><em>_I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside!_

_Bring me to life…_"

* * *

><p><strong>I've done way worse than this.<strong>

**BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Next time on Talida Prime: Fading Light…<span>_

"_It seems that Orion is slowly unraveling our fabrications," Megatron observed._

"_Looks like we're back to square one," Talida sighed after a failed experiment._

"_There has to be something we can do," Raf said to Talida._

"_I found the Space Bridge," Orion declared._

"_We have to go!" Talida exclaimed._

"_We have to hold the Space Bridge!" Ratchet cried._

"_See you on the other side!" Talida called._

_**GroundBridge closes**_

_What will happen next? Stay tuned for more of Talida Prime: Fading Light._

_Only on fanfiction…_


	4. Departure

**Hello, my favourite people!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Rachelle Prime The Epic Prime: **_**I cant wait for chapter 4! I wonder when Im going to enter and how? See you later! ***__**gives brownies**__*** Straight out of the oven. Bye Ice! (BTW I liked you on FB)**_

**I saw the like. Thanks! Oh! Here's some muffins! *****hands muffins*******

**4elementsfan4621: **_**Gah! I'm so sorry I didn't get to this sooner! I feel bad now D:**_

_**It's great so far do you know what episode it is after Orion Pax Part 3 it's Operation: Bumblebee you can find the snyopisis on the Transformers wikia website :D**_

_**Update soon :D**_

**I saw that. Let's get through Orion Pax part 3 first, alright? Thanks for the review!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**Everyone needs to hug and make up…like knock out and matilda!**_

_**But I'm very satisfied with how this turned out I give it four thumbs up!**_

**Oh thank God! I was so sure I did that wrong. Thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: **_**Okay, this chapter was awesome! I saw the episode last night! But I was worried when you didn't add in the part when Jack, Arcee and Talida go into space, but now I see why. Well, until next time!**_

**That's happening this chapter because I want to keep this story fairly short because the writers decided to screw things up and not make the Autobots trying to get Optimus back a season-long storyline! GAH! STUPID WRITERS! Pretend I didn't say that. Thanks for the review!**

**mystic: **_**great job with chapter 3 and cant wait for next Saturday for the next episode of transformers prime season 2 orion pax part 3**_

**Amen! Thanks for the review!**

**Makkenna Witwicky: **_**Great…again! Your welcome and once again…I can't wait for your weekend update! Do love Starscream as much as I do right now on TFP?**_

**Starscream's pretty cool, I guess. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Since Orion/Optimus starting to remember his family, that's a good sign. Hope you update it soon.**_

**Here ya go, Sailor! Thanks for the review!**

**Rachelle Prime The Epic Prime: **_**OMG! Guess what? Did u know that for episode 4, Its about BumbleBee questioning his value to the team! I hope he doesn't leave! See yah later Ice!**_

**And I was mad enough at the writers for making Optimus revert back to Orion Pax and join the Decepticons! Man! They have it out for us, mate! Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Life is a Highway**_** rightfully belongs to Tom Cochrane and his respective record label. (Even though I'm using Rascal Flatts' version.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Whooo umm yeah…<em>

_Life's like a road that you travel on.  
><em>_When there's one day here and the next day gone.  
><em>_Sometimes you bend. Sometimes you stand.  
><em>_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind._

_There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door.  
><em>_Where blues won't haunt you anymore.  
><em>_Where brave a free and lovers soar.  
><em>_Come ride with me to the distant shore._

_We won't hesitate…  
><em>_To break down the garden gate…  
><em>_There's not much time left today…_

_Life is a highway!  
><em>_I wanna ride it all night long!  
><em>_If you're going my way,  
><em>_I wanna drive it all night long!_"

Honestly, Orion Pax had no idea why he was here in the first place. Especially everything that had happened hours ago. And yet…here he was. Inside the brig of the Nemesis. Searching for Starscream.

"Optimus Prime?" Starscream exclaimed in disbelief as Orion walked inside.

Starscream wasn't chained to the wall and there wasn't anything holding him back. And yet…he was refusing the opportunity he had to attack and escape. Orion had heard about how Talida had shot him in the aft during his attempted escape. So he assumed that the bullet did more damage than first thought.

"I mean no harm," Orion reassured him.

"Then what are you doing here?" Starscream immediately began asking.

"Research. For Lord Megatron," Orion answered casually.

Starscream was confused. What exactly has he missed during his absence? Why was Optimus Prime calling himself Orion Pax and aligned with the Decepticons? Like Orion, he has so many questions swimming around that required answers. And he was determined to get them.

For everyone's sake.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Starscream demanded harshly.

"I do not understand," Orion confessed sheepishly, "And why do you call me Optimus Prime?"

"Why wouldn't I? The wound that little Prime inflicted on me has caused me to block out some…memories," Starscream sneered as he tried to find reasons as to why he didn't slit Talida's throat when he had the chance.

"Because my name is Orion Pax. I am far from being a Prime," Orion answered as he showed the purple Decepticon symbol contrasting against his scratched red paintjob on his shoulder.

"I called you Optimus Prime because you reminded me of someone I once knew. That's all," Starscream lied.

"Starscream, Lord Megatron told me you have been terminated," Orion admitted, shocking Starscream.

"Lord Megatron says many things. Only some of which are true," Starscream growled.

"You do not suggest that our leader would speak falsehoods?" Orion all but exclaimed in disbelief.

"You truly are being kept in the dark, aren't you?" Starscream cackled.

If Orion didn't have questions and doubts before, he certainly has them now.

Just what is Starscream talking about when he said that Orion was being kept in the dark?

In the dark of what?

(theme starts here)

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

AND

Duane Capizzi  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
><span>Roberto Orci &amp; Alex Kurtzman<span>

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
><span>Jeff Kline<span>

"_Through all these cities and all these towns.  
><em>_It's in my blood and it's all around.  
><em>_I love you now like I loved you then.  
><em>_This is the road and these are the hands._

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights.  
><em>_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights.  
><em>_Knock me down. Get back up again.  
><em>_You're in my blood. I'm not a lonely hand._

_There's no load I can't hold!  
><em>_Road so rough! This I know!  
><em>_I'll be there when the light comes in!  
><em>_Just tell 'em we're survivors!_

_Life is a highway!  
>I wanna ride it all night long!<br>__If you're going my way,  
><em>_I wanna drive it all night long!_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah!_

_Life is a highway!  
><em>_I wanna ride it all night long!  
><em>_If you're going my way,  
><em>_I wanna drive it all night long!_"

"You speak many riddles, Starscream. Please. Tell me what it is that you know," Orion pleaded him.

"And in return…," Starscream trailed off, leaving the sentence open.

"ORION! RETURN TO YOUR QUARTERS!"

Orion and Starscream turned to see that they had been caught in the act. After the Autobots had left the ship and Starscream was taken into custody, Megatron had ordered Orion to stay away from the brig so he would stay away from Starscream, which would make him stay away from the truth. However…Orion's curiosity got the better of him and he snuck away to see the disgraced Decepticon.

"Hold your fire!" Orion begged.

He didn't care if his aft felt like it spent megacycles in the smelting pits of Cybertron. He wasn't going to rot away in this pathetic brig for the remaining cycles he had left. Immediately, he transformed into his alternative mode and flew away at high speeds…well, speeds he could manage with his injury.

"Return to the lab and remain there," the drone instructed.

"But I-," Orion began protesting.

"Lord Megatron's orders," the drone cut him short before motioning another drone to come over, "Make sure Orion returns to his post and remains there."

Still protesting, Orion followed the drone that was to escort him to his workspace. His mind was filled with even more questions to add to his collection. What exactly is going on?

And is Starscream telling the truth?

* * *

><p>The remaining drones followed Starscream through the ship. Other drones began assisting. But Starscream wasn't going to go down without a fight. Despite the white hot pain, Starscream transformed into his bipedal mode and destroyed a drone before returning to his vehicular mode. Using his missiles, he shot a hole through the wall. Despite the drones shooting at him, he made his escape…<p>

Until he got shot in the aft again.

"WHAT? NO!" Starscream screamed as he spiraled towards the ground.

* * *

><p>"Rafael, is the test subject ready?" Ratchet asked.<p>

In response, Raf placed the remote control car on the ground and tested its functions. This could be one of their only chances of getting to Cybertron. So they had to get this right. Optimus was counting on them to bring him back.

"Check," Raf nodded, "Long range GPS activated."

"I have doubts that my recalibrations have successfully extended GroundBridge range. But there is only one way to find out," Ratchet remarked as he activated the GroundBridge.

Raf immediately drove the car down the GroundBridge tunnel. Both him and Ratchet were watching the car intensely. This has to work. It just has to work. If they failed, they were back to square one concerning the mission to send Jack, Arcee and Talida to Cybertron and potentially being back the leader they knew.

"Come on," Ratchet whispered.

All of there hopes and dreams were destroyed within mere moments. Electricity cackled around the black-and-green radio-controlled car and exploded. The GroundBridge automatically shut down before the eyes/optics of Raf and Ratchet. Both of them slumped slightly at the sight of failure before them.

"It was just the first try," Raf reminded Ratchet.

"No, Rafael. It was pure folly. A misguided act of desperation," Ratchet immediately corrected as he turned away from Raf, "It takes eons to master Space Bridge engineering. And no one is more accomplished than the Decepticons."

"You know, there's this thing in gym class where you have to climb a rope. All the way to the ceiling. It's really hard. And I've never been able to do it. But…when I told Bee about it and saw Talida do it, they believed in me. Which made me practice a ton. Almost as intensely as Talida when it comes to a school concert Jack secretly signs her up for. And finally, just a couple of weeks ago, I made it. To the top!" Raf recalled.

"…WHAT DOES ANY OF THIS HAVE TO DO WITH GYM CLASS?" Ratchet boomed. **(Me: Do you NOT see the hidden message in Raf's story? Ratchet: Not yet… Me: And he wonders why I keep on calling him impossible. And…whoopsie! I forgot to mention this in my opening author's note! For this chapter, I'm rewriting Orion Pax Part 2. But I swear for the remainder of the story… Completely original. There may even be some time travelling in here too… ;) Now, my dear fellow Autobots… ROLL OUT! Ratchet: OPTIMUS PRIME! HOW COME ICEGIRL GETS TO STEAL YOUR CATCHPHRASES AND I DON'T? Me: Oh sweet Primus…)**

"I-I was just-," Raf stuttered, "I'll give you some alone time."

Because he knew that if Talida was in this situation, she would just walk away. That was something she always said to him from time to time.

"_There are some moments that when the going gets rough, you keep on fighting. But there are going to be times when you have to just walk away._"

He immediately put those words to heart. Even though Talida had to step up after what happened in Unicron, she always had time to give Raf advice on any of his problems. That hasn't changed. And it never will. Because if they didn't have each other as well as Jack and Miko…

They were lost.

But as he left, he didn't fail to notice Ratchet whispering to himself,

"Optimus, I am so sorry."

* * *

><p>Orion continued to work on Project Iacon at his workstation. But his mind and spark wasn't fully into the project. His mind was on something else. And that something else is what happened hours ago. How Talida was nearly killed. How he had seen the Autobots for the first time. That kiss he shared with Arcee…<p>

Sweet Primus. Just _thinking about it_ makes his processors and spark go wild!

"Orion," Megatron started, disturbing Orion from his work and thoughts, "I never had the chance to apologize to you for the recent commotion. And the experience you had to endure with my former second-in-command and my niece. You weren't in any way harmed, were you?"

"No, Lord Megatron. My main concern was for Talida's safety," Orion answered truthfully before asking, "But why did you tell me Starscream was dead?"

"Because he is dead to our cause! Starscream was my most trusted lieutenant. Until he turned traitor and joined the Autobots," Megatron lied, "Never before have I witnessed a more profound act of deceit! He did not do us anything troubling to you?"

"Besides forcing me to do his dirty work by threatening harm to Talida's safety, no," Orion shook his head.

"Good. Perhaps it is best to forget the entire incident and return to your project," Megatron advised breezily before proceeding to walk away.

"As you wish, my lord," Orion nodded before the doors to his workstation closed.

As soon as the doors slammed shut, Megatron's smile was replaced with a sneer. Orion was beginning to get on his nerves. More of Optimus crept through everyday. And Starscream using his teenage daughter against him made it worse. He was slowly beginning to realize and regain the leader he's destined to be. And if Optimus came back and realized what was happening, he would try to stop his plans and everything would return to the way it was before with the Autobots winning nearly every battle they have with the Decepticons.

Well…not this time!

"Orion was never in depth in the art of deception," Megatron recalled.

"You say that as though you're surprised, father," Malita observed.

"I made the mistake of not terminating Starscream when I had the opportunity. A mistake I do not intend to make again!" Megatron proclaimed.

* * *

><p>Back at Autobot Outpost Omega One, the GroundBridge was activated again. However, Ratchet and Raf weren't testing Ratchet's latest calibrations. Instead, Bulkhead was returning to base after his latest recon assignment. Everyone excluding the humans and Ratchet were assigned quadrants to investigate in their quest for the Decepticon Space Bridge. Even Arcee despite her pregnancy and Talida despite the asthma attacks she's been having since her encounter with Starscream.<p>

"No sign of Energon spikes," Bulkhead reported grimly, "Arcee, Bee or Talida find the Space Bridge?"

"They haven't yet reported back," Ratchet answered sadly.

"Ratchet, are you alright?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

"Hmmm? Yes. Yes. Let's get you to the next quadrant," Ratchet responded abruptly before a series of beeps from the console distracted his thoughts.

"What is it?" Bulkhead demanded.

"A high-frequency signal. With an imbedded message. For _me_!" Ratchet exclaimed in surprise.

"Optimus?" Bulkhead asked hopefully as Ratchet went to read the message.

"Starscream!" Ratchet corrected before reading, "I have obtained information regarding your leader. Bring medical kit. Come alone."

* * *

><p>In a remote mountainside forest similar to the place where Arcee, Jack and Talida encountered Airachnid after so long, Starscream slumped against the rocks. His leg and aft severely leaking Energon onto the hard dirt ground below. There was no denying that he was in pain. It was clearly written on his face. With the way he sat. The way he breathed. The pain was written all over him.<p>

A flash of light went to blind his red optics. He looked up and saw a GroundBridge. At first, he thought it was the Decepticons ready to drag him back into his cell. However, he didn't see a Decepticon. Instead, he saw Ratchet. Starscream's hope soared slightly. Ratchet got his message. Then…he saw Bulkhead follow him through the portal.

"I told you to come alone!" Starscream screeched.

"And since when do we listen to you?" Bulkhead asked as he unfolded his hammer.

"Where is Optimus?" Ratchet demanded.

Sure. It's only been a few hours since their last encounter aboard the Nemesis. But knowing Megatron, there could have been so much change in those small hours.

"Patch me up and perhaps I'll tell you," Starscream retorted before growling, "Have sympathy! I'm leaking here!"

"Then I suggest that you speak quickly!" Ratchet threatened dangerously, "Has Optimus been harmed in any way?"

"He's fine! Fine! Can't you see I'm the one that's been harmed?" Starscream demanded impatiently.

"WHERE IS HE?" Bulkhead boomed.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK? YOU SAW HIM HOURS AGO! He's still on Megatron's warship!" Starscream retorted.

"Which is located WHERE?" Ratchet exclaimed impatiently.

"Now, who knows? It's a ship! It moves! It took me months to track! Only to be thrown into a cell and fired upon!" Starscream grumbled.

"You wouldn't have gone through the trouble to call me here unless you have information to trade. _Real_ information!" Ratchet pointed out.

"Very well. Your beloved leader may have lost his senses. But not concerning who his family is. He goes by the name Orion Pax now. And it seems Megatron has lead him to believe he's a Decepticon," Starscream reported.

"Tell us something we don't know," Bulkhead scoffed.

"WHAT? How could you possibly know that?" Starscream demanded in disbelief.

"We're wasting our time," Ratchet decided as they went to walk back through the portal.

"WAIT! THAT'S ALL I HAVE! REALLY!" Starscream called out desperately, "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Unless you know where Megatron's hiding his Space Bridge, you can stay here and rust," Bulkhead growled.

"Space Bridge? DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THEY ACTUALLY FINISHED BUILDING IT WITHOUT MY SUPERVISION?" Starscream exclaimed in disbelief, earning the attention of Ratchet and Bulkhead as he smugly showed his wounds, "It hurts most right here, Doctor…"

* * *

><p>"The Decepticon Space Bridge is located right here," Ratchet reported to the others, "Deep within an Energon mine."<p>

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply," Arcee pointed out.

"Genius," Talida complimented before asking, "What's your Intel?"

"A….reliable source," Ratchet hesitantly answered, "So do we have a consensus?"

"Do we even know if people can breathe in your atmosphere?" June immediately asked.

"I'll hook Jack and Talida up. Completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA," Fowler boasted proudly.

"No need, Fowler. I've actually been working on something," Talida confessed as she joined Jack, June, Miko, Raf and Fowler and held up two wristwatches, "Sure. They may look like regular watches. But it's been programmed to help me and Jack adjust to Cybertron's atmosphere. I tested these myself. They're good to go."

"It's too dangerous!" June protested.

"Mum, I know that this is hard. But Optimus risked his life to save our planet. And he's not even human. We owe it to him," Jack retorted.

"Jack and Talida may be the only ones to do this, June. But I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow them to travel to Cybertron alone," Arcee piped in.

"Arcee, you have to go anyway. You are the only person aside from Optimus, Rayna and Alpha Trion that knows where Vector Sigma is located. And how to get there," Ratchet proclaimed.

"Optimus and Rayna never told me," Arcee protested.

"When you and Optimus married and bonded sparks nearly three months ago, he entrusted the information concerning the whereabouts of Vector Sigma to you. Just in case an event such as this were to happen during your marriage. Normally, I would pull medical rank over you if you went to go due to your pregnancy. But the information he entrusted to you is something you can't give away. As long as you take the necessary measures to protect yourself, Jack, Talida and Cayden, I will allow you to go on this mission," Ratchet explained, "Also, not everyone is destined for a normal life. Optimus was once Orion Pax after all."

"When you two were little, you always wanted to be some kind of superhero," June recalled.

* * *

><p>"OK. Optimus Prime," Orion spoke aloud before typing in the necessary commands, "Oh. Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobot invaders. I reminded Starscream of him? And Megatron said Ratchet was the Autobot leader. Someone is not telling the truth."<p>

* * *

><p>"We will GroundBridge directly into the Autobot mine. And make our way to the Space Bridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon enforcements we encounter," Ratchet began laying out the plan, "Once we secure the Space Bridge, we'll send for Jack and Talida. Stealth must be an absolute priority. We will most certainly be outnumbered. And if any Decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship…"<p>

"The odds become 400 to one," Bulkhead finished for Ratchet.

"Scrambling communications upon entry will provide an edge on this regard," Ratchet added.

"Taking the bridge will be the easy part. You three need to hold it long enough for Jack, Talida and me to get to Cybertron and back," Arcee pointed out, new determination filling her voice.

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class. We can do anything," Ratchet retorted.

"What does gym class have to do with anything?" Miko asked, "And if Ratchet gets to go on a commando raid, I'm going to."

"No you're not!" Jack and Talida immediately objected.

"Miko, you will help Rafael operate our GroundBridge and manage the communications op," Ratchet decided.

Miko groaned before stalking away mumbling to herself, "Can't go to Cybertron. Can't storm the Decepticon Space Bridge."

"Be thankful you're not," Talida retorted, "This is pretty dangerous stuff, Miko. Trust me. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have Jack and Arcee come along at all. But it's up to all three of us. We HAVE to go. You don't. It's safer this way. Besides, much as Jack is my half-brother and I love him, I don't want to deal with him if you got injured."

Miko rolled her eyes. Jack did tend to overreact at times. But his heart's in the right place. With a smile, Miko walked over to join Raf at the control systems.

"And Nurse Darby, you will stand by in case of an emergency," Ratchet finished allocating the jobs.

"Jack, Talida," Fowler started, earning their attention, "It's time to get ready."

* * *

><p>Inside the mine, a GroundBridge portal was shining brightly and wide open. If any of the Decepticon drones noticed and decided to investigate, they would've wandered their way inside Autobot Outpost Omega One. Fortunately for the Autobots, no Decepticon drone noticed and dared to sneak a peak. As soon as Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Arcee stepped out of the portal, the door closed.<p>

"Clear," Bulkhead observed.

"Clear," Arcee echoed.

The Decepticon drones stood near one of the many drills that stood in the mine. They didn't notice Arcee standing on top of the drill they were guarding to obtain a better view. When she had that view, she jumped in front of a drone. With her arm blades, she destroyed the drone preparing to attack behind her. His companion unfolded his arm cannon and the familiar whirrs could be heard as it charged itself. The gun was aimed at Arcee. But before it could shoot, Bumblebee rammed it into the drill and smashed it completely.

"Command, this is Space Bridge Control! We are under attack! Command! Do you read?"

Another drone tried to contact the warship to alert Megatron of the Autobot invasion. The scrambler Ratchet had activated before walking through the portal was successfully doing its job. The drone was having trouble contacting the Nemesis. But it didn't mean that the drone was going to give up without a fight. When the drone turned around, Bulkhead whacked him with his hammer hand. The drone fell to the floor offline.

"Shhh," Ratchet hissed.

Together, the four Autobots ran towards the lift, which immediately went down. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet defeated the drones on the first level. Now, there was only one more wave of drones standing in their way of commandeering the Space Bridge. And they immediately met one as soon as the elevator arrived on the designated level.

"Going down," Bulkhead smirked as he smashed the drone's head.

Without think twice, they immediately took off running at high speeds. With everything that was at stake, they couldn't afford to stop and fall back. They had to keep moving forward. This could be their only chance to do this. They couldn't afford any mistakes. Immediately, they divided in two and hid behind rocks. Ratchet teamed up with Bumblebee and Arcee hid behind a rock with Bulkhead. Together, they observed the action and situation that was laid out before them. And…it was something that surprised them.

"By the AllSpark!" Ratchet gasped.

There wasn't that many drones there. But there was enough to make a significance. But that wasn't the aspect that surprised the Autobots. Oh no. What surprised them was the Space Bridge. It was bigger than the last Space Bridge. There was no denying that. It was situated against the rock wall of the mine. There was a walkway leading towards the portal whenever it was activated. Decepticon drones – though small in quantity – keep it under constant surveillance. Much like they do with the brig, the Energon Storage Vault and Orion's workstation back onboard the Nemesis.

"Thank you, Starscream," Arcee remarked, causing Bulkhead to look at her in alarm, "Who else would it be?"

The drill flying high in the air hurtling towards them surprised the drones. No matter how many lasers they fired, they couldn't stop their own drill. Some were crushed upon impact. As soon as they saw the four Autobots running towards them, it was guns blazing. Bulkhead and Arcee had the drones defeated in moments. Leaving Ratchet free to observe the technology and figure out how to use it.

"A masterpiece of engineering," Ratchet sighed dreamily.

"Operational?" Arcee asked, hoping it was. She didn't risk her life as well as the life of her unborn child just to find out that the Space Bridge wasn't operational.

"Fully," Ratchet nodded.

"Perimeter secured," Bulkhead reported.

"Now the scary part," Arcee remarked.

"I'm shutting down the scrambler in order to contact base and maintain communication for the remainder of the mission," Ratchet declared, "_Strike Team to base. Objective secured._"

"That's your cue," Fowler said to Jack and Talida.

Jack and Talida nodded at Fowler. Jack climbed down the ladder first. Talida immediately followed. Together, the two stood before the entrance of the activated GroundBridge. Talida immediately began adjusting the watch on Jack's wrist, setting it to activate the moment the stepped through the Space Bridge onto Cybertron. Jack did the same to Talida's watch, having been taught how to during their preparations. Then they turned to the others that were watching them.

"Bring me back a souvenir," Raf requested as he hugged Talida.

"So what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko couldn't help but ask.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at that as he quickly kissed her and held her close. If something went wrong during the mission, this could be the last time he would see her. Suddenly, he took a velvet box out of his pocket and placed it in her hands.

"Look after it for me until I get back?" Jack requested.

"I will," she nodded.

"Come on. How about a group hug?" Talida suggested.

Immediately, the four shared a group hug. Holding each other tight. Not wanting to let go. Eventually, June cleared her throat and the four broke the hug slowly.

"Safe journey, you two," Fowler bided.

"Just go already?" June begged as she hugged her two teenage children, "Optimus needs you."

Jack and Talida slowly backed away from the tight hug June was giving them. Immediately, they saluted at the friends and family they were leaving behind. Fowler returned the salute, Miko and Raf smiled and gave them a thumbs up and June blew them a kiss. Nodding at each other, Jack and Talida turned their backs. Before Miko, Raf, June and Fowler could comprehend, they were gone in a flash of light.

They didn't even look back.

* * *

><p>Inside the mine, Jack and Talida walked through the open GroundBridge portal. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet were waiting for them patiently. When they walked through, the portal closed behind them and Arcee stepped forward. She needed to double check something.<p>

"Locking onto Cybertron," Ratchet proclaimed.

"You ready?" Arcee asked them.

Jack removed the key from his pocket. Optimus had entrusted this to him for this. It was almost as if he knew that this was going to happen after defeating Unicron. Then he glanced at Talida, who grabbed his free hand. He squeezed his hand before finally facing Arcee.

"Let's do this," Jack and Talida nodded.

"I'll leave the Space Bridge portal open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance and make it easier for you to locate when you return," Ratchet promised them.

"Easier to locate?" Talida echoed in confusion.

"Can't Arcee just tell you where the Big V is and you can just bridge us straight there?" Jack questioned.

"Arcee is bound to secrecy by her spark bond with Optimus. She's not allowed to share the information Optimus entrusted her with. But we must trust that through the share via spark bond, Optimus is guiding us," Ratchet answered as he turned back towards the Space Bridge controls.

"Don't worry. Space Bridging is just like GroundBridging," Arcee reassured them.

Then Ratchet activated the Space Bridge. The portal was bigger than one of a GroundBridge. Louder too. Jack and Talida immediately turned to Arcee as if to say, 'Are you sure this is like GroundBridging?'

"Just a little more intense!" Arcee shouted over the noise.

Together, the three walked towards the portal.

* * *

><p>Megatron was not kidding when he told Orion that Cybertron was now dead. There was no evidence of life left. Everyone had evacuated…except for someone. Anyway, Arcee, Jack and Talida stepped through the portal on the lifeless planet. They took in everything. Every piece of building that was destroyed. The roads covered in ruins. How everything was so dark. Slowly, they took their first steps on the planet that was abandoned for so long.<p>

"I…I can't believe it!" Jack gasped, "I'm actually on another planet!"

"We did it!" Talida cheered as Jack and Talida embraced each other tightly, "Arcee, this is incredible!"

That was when they noticed how quiet she had been since they stepped on Cybertron. They turned to face her and found out why she was so quiet. Sadness. This is the first time she had been back to Cybertron since the mass evacuation. When she came back to Cybertron, she wanted the entire planet to be restored. The war to be over. For her to be able to have a peaceful life with her family. However, fate had other plans. Instead, she came back with the war still ongoing. The planet wasn't restored to its former beauty. It was all…the same.

"Arcee?" Jack and Talida pressed.

"This isn't how I wanted you to see my home," Arcee confessed as she wiped some tears.

"We're…we're sorry," Jack whispered as they settled a hand on her leg.

"In the fog of war, its hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission. Beyond the next punch in a fight. We did everything to save Cybertron. But when the fog finally lifted, there wasn't much left to save," Arcee recalled in sadness while placing a soft hand on her stomach.

"_Arcee, Jack, Talida, do you copy?_"

Ratchet's voice over their commlink broke the reflective mood hanging in the air. They began remembering why they had come back to Cybertron to begin with. Newfound determination kicked in as they remembered what they had to do.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rodger. We're on Cybertron!<em>"

"WHOO HOO!" Miko cheered as she and Raf shared a high-five.

"YES!" Fowler yelled as he punched his fist in the air before hugging June's shoulders.

"Thank Goodness," June sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum, huh?" Bulkhead joked.<p>

"Indeed. We don't know if your journey ahead is 5 klicks or 5000," Ratchet piped in.

* * *

><p>"Understood," Arcee nodded, "We're out."<p>

"OK. How do we get there?" Talida asked.

"Ratchet said you know the way and can take us there," Jack recalled.

"If I know where to start," Arcee retorted.

"Great. We have no idea where to start," Talida grumbled, "We might as well drive into a smelting pit."

"Wait! The key card!" Jack suddenly cried as he pulled the glowing card out of his pocket, "It'll tell us where to start."

Slowly, Jack moved around in a circle. The card made a high-pitched humming noise as he did. When he pointed it in various directions, nothing happened. However, when he pointed the key card to a specific road, the humming got louder and the glowing became brighter. He moved it away…then moved it back. Arcee gasped as information filled her head. She slowly remembered the way. With help from both the key card and the spark bond with Optimus.

"I know the way!" Arcee exclaimed.

As soon as those words left her mouth plates, Arcee transformed into her vehicular mode and activated her engine. Immediately, Jack and Talida hopped on and slid their helmets on their heads. As soon as they were ready, Arcee took off.

* * *

><p>"This could be a while," Bulkhead remarked.<p>

"_Space Bridge Control. Do you read me?_"

They just gained a new problem. Breakdown was radioing them demanding a progress report.

"_Space Bridge Control. This is Breakdown._ Your status report is overdue," Breakdown pointed out.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead whispered before clearing his throat and going to answer.

"No, Bulkhead! He'll recognize your voice!" Ratchet stopped him.

"I could make it lower. Higher?" Bulkhead offered.

"He would recognize mine as well," Ratchet sighed.

They then turned to face Bumblebee, hoping he would answer the call. Then they remembered. Megatron crushed his vocal processors in Typer Pax when they ejected the AllSpark into space. It's official. They are screwed.

"_Come in, Space Bridge Control! Don't make me come down there and dent some engine blocks!_"

"_Somebody say something! Pronto!_"

Fowler's voice breaking through the commlink suddenly gave Ratchet an idea. Breakdown would recognize the voices of Bulkhead and Ratchet and Bumblebee's bleeps. But he wouldn't recognize Fowler's voice. He would be given an earful from Fowler when all of this is over. But too much is at stake.

"Rafael, patch in Agent Fowler!" Ratchet suddenly requested, surprising Fowler.

* * *

><p>"You have one nanocycle to respond before I-," Breakdown's threat was cut short.<p>

"_This is Space Bridge Control. Situation: normal._"

"Normal?" Breakdown repeated in confusion, "You sure about that?"

* * *

><p>"We were just…calibrating the sub-systems and, we, uh, had a surge. But it's fine now. How are you?" Fowler asked.<p>

Then he remembered what he asked. Everyone's eyes widened in horror. Everyone was praying that Breakdown wouldn't figure out that something was up and come down to Space Bridge Control. If he did…well, back to square one. And Jack, Arcee and Talida could wind up stranded on Cybertron with no way back. But surprisingly…

"_Uh, uh…never better. I know it's thankless down there. Keep up the good work, huh?_"

"Will do. Control out," Fowler nodded before disconnecting the communications feed and letting out a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Why would the Decepticon archives be so heavily encrypted?" Orion asked himself.<p>

He then went back to work decrypting the Decepticon archives. Needless to say, his curiosity was bordering on desperation. He needed to know more about him. He needed to know more about Optimus Prime. Why Starscream said he reminded him of him. And the way Talida acted around him. He saw a picture of Optimus Prime heavily encrypted. His optics narrowed in determination as he went to decrypt the codes shrouding Optimus' picture. But when he did…he couldn't believe it.

"How could I possibly be Optimus Prime?" Orion gasped.

* * *

><p>"Even our encryptions couldn't keep him from the truth," Malita sighed.<p>

"Orion has much to accomplish. And he will stay the course. But if I must inflict great pain to ensure the completion of Project Iacon…," Megatron trailed off.

Malita knew what it meant for Orion. He was going to be tortured to finish the project. Honestly, she was happy that he was closer to learning the truth. Yes. Happy. She couldn't believe that they were actually doing this to the Autobots. Sure. She has always wanted to destroy them. But now…

She wasn't sure what she wanted.

Did she want to destroy the Autobots?

Or join them?

* * *

><p>Jack and Talida rode Arcee like the wind as they raced through Cybertron. Avoiding rubble and anything that would stop them from reaching Vector Sigma. All was quiet. Nothing jumped out ready to attack them. Arcee still knew the way. However, eventually, Talida realized where Arcee was taking them.<p>

"Oh great," Talida mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly.

"We're heading towards Kaon," Talida answered.

"The Decepticon capital. Swell," Jack remarked sarcastically.

"We're on foot from here," Arcee declared as she came to a stop.

Jack and Talida glanced at the tall building standing before them. Decepticon headquarters. Slowly, Jack and Talida dismounted and removed their helmets. Arcee immediately transformed into her bipedal mode…with pained optics. Talida was going to ask what was wrong. Then she saw the stairs and just knew.

This is where Arcee lost Shanahan.

"Don't want engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention," Arcee remarked as she pointed her gun at various locations, her soldier instincts kicking in.

"'Cons?" Jack guessed.

"Vermin," Arcee corrected, "This way."

Still holding the gun in front of her, Arcee walked onto the bridge. Jack and Talida glanced at each other. They figured out that this is where Shanahan got killed. So they were worried about how she would cope with this part of the mission. Then, Talida took out her gun and handed it to Jack.

"You need it more than I do," Talida said to him as she activated her powers.

Slowly and carefully, they followed Arcee onto the footbridge towards the building.

What they didn't know was that something was happening underneath their very feet. One of the hubs transformed and revealed a creature. An Insecticon, it seems. **(AN: I have no idea what that thing is just like the rest of you guys. For now, I'm assuming its an Insecticon until told otherwise. ROLL OUT!)** The snarling creature dangled before reaching for the underfoot of the bridge. The crawling was slow at first…then it gradually went faster. He was seeking prey. And that prey…

Was Jack, Arcee and Talida on top of the bridge.

_**To be continued…**_

"_There was the distance between you and I…  
><em>_(Between you and I…)  
><em>_A misunderstanding once.  
><em>_But now, we look it in the eye…_

_Ooooooh… Yeah!_

_There ain't no load that I can't hold!  
><em>_Road so rough! This I know!  
><em>_I'll be there when the light comes in!  
><em>_Just tell 'em we're survivors!_

_Life is a highway!  
><em>_I wanna ride it all night long!  
><em>_If you're going my way,  
><em>_I wanna drive it all night long!_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah!_

_Life is a highway! (Life is a highway!)  
><em>_I wanna ride it all night long! (Ooooooooh… Yeah!)  
><em>_If you're going my way, (If you're going my way!)  
><em>_I wanna drive it all night long!_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah!_

_Life is a highway!  
><em>_I wanna ride it all night long! (Yeah! I wanna ride it all night long! Baby!)  
><em>_If you're going my way, (If you're going my way!)  
><em>_I wanna drive it all night long!_

_All night long…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I've been working on this all day so I could get this up for you guys! As you guys know from Love and Forever, my grandpa passed away on Monday. And I'm flying down to Sydney tomorrow for the funeral. So….I'm gonna be late with watching the next episode.<strong>

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Arrival

**Hey, guys! I missed you and this story so much! I am so sorry about not updating for so long! I couldn't figure out what to do next and how to write this. But…now, I've got it!**

**Just a heads up: I swear that from now on, it's all completely original ideas. Also, there will be no more title card from the show. No more song lyrics. Much shorter chapters. A lot more cliffhangers. You name it, it's there! But…there'll be certain dialogues from **_**Orion Pax Part 3**_** to help it flow.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**mystic: **_**gret job with chapter 4 and im so sorry about your grandpa and theres a an old saying that my family told me and it was like if you think about grandpa or grandma they will always be with u and have a special place in your heart**_

**I'm alright now. I actually wrote a poem for him that I MAY post on here. Thanks for the review!**

**LazyAmazon: **_**Life is a highway, I want to ride it all night long… Oh right review…um…oh there's no need to sugar coat it, you know you did amazing!**_

**Did I really? :P Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I just hope they found Vector Sigma in time. Hope you update it soon.**_

**So do I. But the Autobots are going to be in for a wild adventure. Thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: **_**This chapter was great! I can't wait for the new episode tonight, and the new chapter! Be careful in Sydney!**_

**I grew up in Sydney before moving to where I live now. Honestly, there's nothing to really be careful about there. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Can't wait for chapter 5**_

**Neither can I! Thanks for the review.**

**AmandalovesSideswipe: **_**omg I love i so far**_

**Glad you do. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**Bee4ever: **_**Love this story! Pleasetell me Optimus will be back in tie for his son's birth! And please please please please update soon! It's been 2 months already. **__***gasps**__*** I know I have only just started reading it, but I'm hooked!**_

**Sorry for the long update. Writer's block has been a total bitch. Thanks for the review!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade. Still enough time to figure out how to chase the blues away. I've down alright up till now. It's the light of day that shows me how. And when the night falls… My lonely heart calls… Oh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me! Oh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me…**_** You didn't see that.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Jack, Arcee and Talida treaded carefully around the dead world known as Cybertron. Even though the planet has been dark for eons, they didn't know what to expect. There's the possibility of Cybertronians that remained behind; particularly Decepticons who remained behind to protect their capital. They wouldn't put it past Megatron to do something like that before retreating Cybertron. However, when they all thought about it, if they had the capabilities, the Autobots would have done the same thing for Iacon had it remain.<p>

"It's official. We're venturing into dangerous territory possibly filled with unidentified hostiles with no idea what we're doing," Talida proclaimed as she, Jack and Arcee came to a stop.

"I know we're close!" Arcee defended, "Vector Sigma has to be around here somewhere. I can feel it."

"She's right. The key is glowing like mad," Jack immediately took Arcee's side, the key glowing just a tad brighter to prove his point.

At that time, Talida's hands began glowing the same white as the key in Jack's hand. This was when the sixteen-year-old techno-organic couldn't help but admit defeat to her half-brother. Vector Sigma just happened to be underneath them.

"One of our own has lost his way. Show us how to guide him towards the light of day."

No sooner had she chanted the incantation, the ground rumbled beneath their feet. The sensations were similar to them being in the middle of an earthquake. Emerging from the ground was a doorway. Standing tall and proud. The markings on the door were similar to the key that was glowing in Jack's hand.

"Who knew?" Jack remarked.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Arcee remarked, earning confused expressions from Jack and Talida, "Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons. Megatron took it as a capital. Apparently, without realizing what lied beneath their feet."

"I think I recall dad telling me about that once," Talida recalled.

"I thought you said Optimus didn't tell you anything about the past. So you wouldn't dwell on it," Jack remembered his sister's words from a month ago. Before they found themselves in his position.

"He would tell me some things. Like how Kaon and Slaughter City are major Decepticon territories because they're where Megatron rose from the gladiatorial pits to become the person he is today," Talida clarified, "Believe it or not, Cybertron was a lot different before the war. Every mech and femme was assigned to a caste or guild. In fact, most of them were lucky to have names. Megatron was originally called Megatronus, a name he took from one of the Thirteen. As you already know, my dad was Orion Pax and he was a data clerk. Before he met Megatron, he didn't really have a mind as open as it is today. Despite the conversations he would have with Rayna about abolishing the system. Then the day in the council happened. When Dad was made a Prime and he was entrusted with the quest to locate the Matrix of Leadership. Megatron was driven by jealousy and the war began."

The doors opened wide. Obviously, it was suited to the needs of towering Primes. Not to a mere sixteen-year-old human male who was given the key by a towering blue and red Prime.

"We're right behind you," Arcee swore.

"Just be careful. Both of you," Jack pleaded.

"Shouldn't we be saying that to you?" Talida retorted.

That was when they heard the growling of the insect. Arcee, Jack and Talida froze in fear. The light from the two moons seemed to have grown dark on them. Slowly, but hesitantly, they began to turn around. They saw the beast before them. The beast from underneath the footbridge into the Decepticon fortress. With the planet being dark for eons, the Insecticon was hungry. Hungry for Energon.

"Make it an atom and split!" Talida cried as she saw the Insecticon jump before them.

The three of them ran in different directions to avoid being crushed by the creature. Jack went closer towards the entrance to Vector Sigma. Arcee and Talida went in different directions and immediately began firing to draw the creature from Jack.

"What is this thing?" Talida asked as she narrowly avoided a swipe, "Primus! That was close!"

"Maybe Ratchet knows," Jack shrugged calmly before activating his commlink and exclaiming in a not-so-calmly fashion, "RATCHET! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY SOME GIANT BOT BEATLE!"

"An Insecticon!" Ratchet gasped.

That was when Raf and June decided to butt in on the conversation back at base.

"A what?" June exclaimed, freaking out about her children's safety…her son's safety more than her the safety of her daughter (not that she would admit it aloud).

"What are Decepticons doing on Cybertron?" Raf asked.

"A few remained. In stasis. Sentries. Should the enemy return," Ratchet clarified.

"_And it's doing a bloody good number on us! We've been knocked down more than we care to admit!_"

"Jack, you have to go ahead!" Arcee exclaimed as she fired more shots at the drones.

"Seriously?" Jack exclaimed.

"Without Arcee? She's his guide!" June protested.

"Talida's there too in case you forgot!" Miko reminded her harshly, pissed at the fact that how June easily neglects Talida only to yell at her if she acts rashly in the field.

"No, Nurse Darby. Arcee and Talida are Jack's backups. Arcee could only guide him this far. Once Jack is inside, the keycard becomes his guide," Ratchet corrected.

"Don't worry about us, Jack! Go!" Talida pleaded him.

"I'm not leaving you, Lida!" Jack denied as he shook his head before facing his pregnant motorcycle guardian, "You either, Arcee!"

"JUST DO IT!" Arcee and Talida screamed at him.

Then Jack heard his mother's voice pushing him to go on without them.

"_Listen to them, Jack. You've made it this far. Optimus is counting on you._"

That was all the convincing Jack needed to go on without his partner and sister. Optimus was counting on him to restore all he knows and keep his family going. Jack began remembering the numerous times Optimus had saved his life. Times where when he needed advice or a talk 'man-to-man', Optimus was the one he approached. Since they met, Jack immediately felt a connection with the millennia-old Prime. They have bonded. Bonded well enough for Optimus to entrust him with one of Cybertron's most prized relics such as the Key to Vector Sigma. Needless to say, Optimus became the father figure Jack had been missing in his life since the death of his father when he was five.

So what couldn't Jack do the same for him?

"Be careful," Jack pleaded the two girls.

"Always am," Arcee and Talida responded before returning to the ongoing fight.

He retreated into Vector Sigma, intent on seeing the mission through to the end. However, the door began to shut as soon as he stepped inside. The last image he saw before the door sealed itself shut…

Was Arcee and Talida being knocked to the ground by the Insecticon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. But I've had writer's block. I know it's short. I know it's not much. But I just wanted to get something up for you guys. Now…one question. What do I do next?<strong>

**BYE!**


	6. Grasp

**Can you guys please do me a MASSIVE favor concerning this story? Can you please listen to a song and tell me if it's a good idea to use it in the story? Specifically, around when Orion Pax finally becomes Optimus Prime again? I'll love you guys FOREVER if you do this for me. It's called Shattered and it's by a band called Trading Yesterday. You can look it up on YouTube. Just make sure you click on the link that features the version found on their album, More Than This. If you do this for me, I will write a special Optimus/Arcee story for you guys!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**I thought you were going to finish the other one before going this one, but whatever! Updated and I'm as happy as Bumblebee! In answer to your question…I dunno what do you usually do when you finish a chapter?**_

**I thought that no one could be as happy as Bumblebee. :P When I finish a chapter, I upload it and re-read the entire story to see what I could do next. But sometimes, writer's block prevents me from gaining some new ideas. Thanks for the review!**

**JC: **_**This is soooooooooooooooo F****ING AWESOME**_

_**I love everything about it, the storyline, the relationships, everything(even the hot and steamy parts;P)**_

_**Plz plz plz keep writing more**_

_**I am craving it!**_

XD

**The only way to get me to stop writing this story is if it's completed or I die. Seriously! I love this story a lot! In fact, I love the whole Talida Prime series. And there's gonna be more to come. Trust me. Thanks for the review.**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**Since this might be the only time they'll be on Cybertron, How about Talida meeting Alpha Trion while she's still there? Hope you update this soon.**_

**I knew that was gonna happen. Thanks for the review and the help, Sailor!**

**storygirl99210: **_**It's about time! I thought something bad happened that couldn't let you type anymore! This story chapter was great! Can't wait for more!  
><strong>_

**There were some things that prevented me from working on my stories. Like the musical and the exam block that had just finished. Seriously. If you ever meet my mother, you'd understand why. Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Hi icegirl2772 and if you need help with another idea like of the next chapter where arcee and Talida attack megatron while jack restores Optimus memories**_

**Let's not go that far yet, Mystic. There's still a bit of a way to go. Thanks for the review.**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**I forgot one more thing. Maybe those three should visit Rayna's gravesite, if you know what I mean?**_

**I get the picture and I like it. Thanks for the review!**

**anon: **_**I can't wait to see what happens!**_

_**Please don't forget Optimus and Arcee!**_

**Why would I ever forget them? Thanks for the review!**

**anonymous: **_**Very nice, I thoroughly enjoy your works and I think that you should definetly continue on with this story. Maybe Arcee could convince Talida to follow Jack, just when he starts getting attacked by the Scraplets? Random suggestion I know but you mentioned having a writers block. Maybe they should meet a new autobot in Kaon e.g. Prowl? Can't wait to see the next chapter! Keep up the outstanding work! **_

**Thanks!**

**anonymous: **_**OMG, this is epic, and I just can't wait for the next instillment in the series. Please tell me you are still doing this. I can't wait for the next bit, please please please continue writing stories. WELL DONE**_

**It's gonna take a lot more than writer's block and other commitments to stop me from writing this. Thanks for the review!**

**Starscream's Prime: **_**Gah! Imma die if you don't update soon! Oppy, come back!**_

_**Optimus: ***__**growls**__***Oppy?**_

_**Me: I got it from Valiant Spirits. Couldn't resist. Sorry.**_

_**Megatron: At least she doesn't call you Mega-twit..**_

_**Me:… Shut up Meg!**_

**And I suddenly got the idea to actually have Talida call Megatron 'Uncle' and have him actually appreciate it and be nice to her. Thanks for the review!**

**And a special thank you to C.E.F Lt.'Headshot' okhotnik for giving me the idea for the rest of the story. I owe you big time.**

**© Transformers: Prime rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. Hey. Anyone else starting to get sick of the hiatus?**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The hall was dark. Eerily. The sound of his shoes connecting with the metallic floor and his erratic heartbeat were the only sounds that he could hear. The smooth, cool, vibrant metal of the key was the only sensation that he could feel. The bright light and the little way ahead was all that he could see.<p>

This place felt strange to Jack. And yet, he felt as if he was…home. He was where he belonged. He shook his head at the thought. He thought that was impossible. Then again, he thought about everything that turned out to be possible.

There was a war going on amongst an alien race and Earth is caught in the middle. An impossible thought that turned out to be possible. He became friends with people he didn't think he would even remember after leaving high school. Impossible turned possible. His best friend would belong to said alien race. Definitely impossible. But turned out to be very much possible like everything else. He began dating someone no one ever thought he would be even seen with. Again, impossible turned possible. His best friend would turn out to be his half-sister. That was something he definitely thought would be impossible. But it turned out to be.

Then he thought about something else. How Optimus Prime became a part of his life.

When he first met the towering leader of the Autobot race and the biological father of his half-sister, he didn't think that they would have a relationship like this. He didn't think Optimus would fill in the void that had been there since the death of his father eleven years ago. He didn't think he'd become the father he so desperately longed for.

And that was true. Optimus kindly reprimanded him whenever he committed a wrong. Optimus would encourage him when he reached a time of insecurity. Optimus was the one Jack went to when he was unsure of what to do next.

Optimus had become a father to him.

And so much more.

_Begin flashback  
><em>_Jack had just stepped out of the shower after a long hard day. It was after he, Arcee, Talida, Miko and Bulkhead had escaped death in the mine. After passing on being checked over by Ratchet, he darted to the showers to clean up._

"_Jack."_

_His baritone voice immediately caused Jack to look up, dressed in nothing but his jeans. Optimus was standing in the washroom, gazing at him with his regal blue optics. There was something laced in the regalness of his bright optics. Almost a…__**familial warmth**__. The same familial warmth he always gave Jack whenever they locked eyes or had a moment together._

"_Optimus," Jack greeted as he continued drying his hair._

"_I was wondering if I could have a word with you," Optimus began._

"_Sure," Jack nodded as Optimus took a seat on the giant bench that happened to be there, his joints groaning and creaking from the limited fuel the rashes allowed him._

"_Talida told me about what had happened during your time trapped in the mine. How you came across Megatron. You had the opportunity to terminate Megatron and end the war. I would like to know why you spared him," Optimus requested._

_Jack sighed. He should have known that this would be the first thing he'd bring up. Optimus had freely expressed that the last thing he wanted was for him, Miko and Raf to encounter Megatron (or any Decepticon for that matter). However, he couldn't prevent Miko from encountering Breakdown, Jack from encountering Airachnid or Raf from encountering Megatron._

"_I wanted to end this. I wanted to see his Energon spilt. After everything he has done to Talida. To Arcee. To everyone. I wanted to rip his spark out of his chest. But…I thought about what you would do. I wonder what would have happened if you were the one trapped in the mine. If you were the one who found Megatron. You wouldn't have ended Megatron. Not like that. You would have spared him," Jack answered._

"_You are right, Jack. Had I been in your position, I would have spared his spark. That was no way to end a life. You made a tough decision today, Jackson. And I am proud of you," Optimus complimented, causing Jack to look up at him in surprise, "I have met many Autobots that would have ended his life had they been given the same opportunity you were given today. You did the right thing sparing his life."_

"_I know it's right. But why does it feel so wrong?" Jack asked as he sat next to Optimus._

"_You answered that question for yourself, Jack. You thought of everything that Megatron and the Decepticons have done to your friends and family. You thought of how you wanted to make him feel the same way they had felt. You made a hard decision today, Jack," Optimus praised before repeating, "And I am proud of you."_

"_Thanks, dad," Jack thanked before he could stop himself._

_Jack jumped off the bench and left the wash racks, leaving Optimus in a state of shock.  
><em>_End flashback_

Jack was snapped out of the memory by a very familiar sound. Metal clanging against metal. Snarling. The marks along the wall. Immediately…he knew.

Scraplets.

He remembered his first encounter with the Scraplets all those months ago. It was an encounter he certainly didn't want to live through again. So he grabbed a metal bar. It wasn't much. But…

It's something.

* * *

><p>"I AM GETTING SICK OF THIS THING!" Talida decreed as she and Arcee continued to fight the Insecticon.<p>

Arcee was unable to respond to show her stepdaughter that she agreed with her. She had her hands full with the Insecticon trying to keep them from Jack. Talida was the same way…although, she was mainly protecting Arcee from its attacks so she wouldn't have to suffer through the pain and grief of another miscarriage. Losing Shanahan almost destroyed her.

She couldn't imagine if she lost Cayden.

"Talida, you have to go after Jack. I'll hold the Insecticon off for as long as I can. But it's gonna go after Jack and stop him from regaining the Matrix," Arcee said.

"I promised dad I'd protect you, Arcee! That's one promise I intend to see through!" Talida protested, "I'm not leaving you!"

"Talida Prime, listen to me! Jack won't survive if the Insecticon went after him! You can protect him! I'll try to hold it off! But you have to have his back!" Arcee told her, "Jack's our only hope of getting Optimus back!"

Talida thought about it for a minute. There was no denying that Arcee was right. Jack would be killed in seconds if the Insecticon reached him and all would be lost. But she didn't want to leave her stepmother to fight the Insecticon alone either. And it wasn't just because she's nearly full-term with her half-brother. Because Arcee's her family too. And since Unicron's defeat, even with Jack there, it felt as if…

Arcee was all she had.

"Alright. I'll go," Talida decided, "But for the love of Primus, if you get yourself killed, I'm gonna have Tailgate and Cliffjumper make sure you never hear the end of it!"

"GO!" Arcee screamed at her as she jumped onto a building to gain leverage.

Talida took off running in the direction of Vector Sigma and opened the doors. Before she went in, however, she turned around.

And wish she didn't.

She saw the Insecticon transform. She saw the Insecticon fly towards Arcee. She saw the Insecticon…

Smash into Arcee.

"NO!" Talida screamed.

Arcee fell to the ground. She made no attempt to grab something to stop her fall. Talida used the powers she had been utilizing since last month to catch Arcee. Arcee's unconscious body still hit the ground hard. But not as hard as if Talida hadn't caught her. Talida also ran a quick scan on Arcee and the unborn sparkling inside. Both are alive and well.

Knowing that Arcee would be safe and join them when she came to, she ran into the tunnel. Nothing was going to stop her from reaching her half-brother. Nothing.

Then she heard the screeching. And she knew that she had company.

Unwanted company.

"You just don't-UGH!"

Talida grunted as the insecticon swatted her into the wall and continued ahead. Gasping for breath, she stumbled to her feet. She knew had fractured a few ribs. But she didn't have time to worry about that.

Not when she noticed the Insecticon heading towards Jack.

"Hang on, Jackie. I'm coming," Talida gasped as she took off running.

Hoping she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>I've got a few ideas for next chapter so expect it to be up in a few days. Give or take. I've been sick with a virus all week so I used the opportunity to work on this.<strong>

**BYE!**


	7. Stranded

**Y'all miss me? :P Things are gonna get interesting from here on in.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**storygirl99210: **_**Whoa, scary, but not a bag chapter after a while!**_

**Scary was something I wasn't aiming for. But hey. I please you guys. That's all that matters. Thanks for the review!**

**OptimusIsPrime1: **_**for my song request; if you want my honest answer…YES YES YES! YOU JUST GOT ME HOOKED ON MY NEW FAVOURITE SONG! :D**_

_**Also, I just wanted to um, say that, um, I'm kind of um, in love with your story. I'm just, uh, kind of addicted toy our stories. I put my story 'Medical Procedures' aside so I can read your stories. They are just, so FANTASTIC, GLORIOUS, MAGICAL, LOVABLE, EXCITING, EXTRAVAGANT, AND ALL OF THOSE REALLY BIG DESCRIBING WORDS! You are honestly my mentor and one of the writers I look up to! :D keep us posted!**_

**OK. So I basically just got you hooked on your new favourite song, you're in love with the story and I'm your mentor. Wow. That's new. Thanks for the review! …hey! That kinda rhymed!**

**Guest: **_**Really great story so far! Love IT! I wonder what Optimus would do to Arcee when they're alone together after they get his memory back! (If you know what I mean!) ;P**_

**Down, boy. Remember, she's pregnant. Besides, that's for me to know and for you and the others to find out. Thanks for the review!**

**Bee4ever: **_**Good chappie! Can't wait to see what happens next!**_

**Let me just say that you're gonna have a hard time believing this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**4elementsfan4621: **_**Nice to see you're back on this story **_

_**Song choices? Hmm…sorry I got nothing at the moment.**_

_**You were sick? Oh that sucks. Glad to hear that you're feeling better.**_

_**Take your time, great fics take time **_

**Thanks, El!**

**JC: **_**Who doesn't want Optimus Prime for a dad!**_

_**Love it!  
>XD<strong>_

**I get what you mean, JC! Thanks for the review!**

**Mystic: **_**Hi icegirl2772 and it's been awhile and I'm sorry for not responding and cool chapter and can't wait for the next one**_

**It's cool. Thanks for the review.**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**Shattered could work for this story. But might I also suggest Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna… it just a thought but I can't wait for the next chapter!**_

**I LOVE THAT SONG! Thanks for the review and suggestion.**

**C.E.F. Lt.'Headshot' okhotnik: **_**Glad to help, and you don't owe me a thing! just keep those stories comin'!**_

**Oh, I will. Thanks for the review! And that ending you suggested is being used this chapter!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub. I'm tellin' ya. This hiatus is getting to be a real pain in the butt!**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Plaguing thoughts circulated through the CPU of Orion Pax. Thoughts that would put his life at risk if any Decepticon – namely, Megatron – ever learn of them. Orion's mind was still plagued with the thoughts of the family he left behind. Thoughts of the team he left behind. Thoughts of him being Optimus Prime.<p>

Naturally, during a time like this, he would consult his closest friend, Rayna. Cybertron's Princess. But to Orion, she was his friend first and princess second. Rayna even said so herself. When he inquired about Rayna to Megatron, he was fed another lie,

"_Rayna was abducted at the beginning of the war and despite our best efforts to bring her home again, there had been no sign of her ever since._"

After the time he had spent with Talida while she was on the ship, Orion quickly knew that Megatron was just feeding him another deception. He double-checked this. And after a megacycle or two finding and decrypting files, he found the truth. Rayna was never captured. She freely sided with the Autobots and even fought alongside them in some of the final battles when the numbers were low. He also found out that the day he became an official Prime by inheriting the Matrix of Leadership was when he saved Rayna from death along with the planet.

But even that didn't last long. The planet still died. And Primus reclaimed Rayna.

To hear that Rayna was dead shocked him. Rayna was always full of life and spirit. It would've taken more than the war and Cybertron's death to bring her down. But alas, that was all it took. Orion felt his spark go out to a former wrecker named Bulkhead, Rayna's soul mate and the hand she died in.

Orion also found out more. Rayna had an incarnate. Much like Princess Nadia. Immediately, he didn't need to read on to know who Rayna's incarnation was. Malita's the incarnation of Princess Nadia. So that meant Talida is the incarnation of Princess Rayna.

"Orion!"

Orion froze as he heard the sound of his brother entering the room. Hastily, he removed the files of Rayna, Optimus Prime and the other Autobots from the screen. He didn't want Megatron to know what he had really been doing other than decrypting the Iacon database like he wanted him to. If he found out otherwise, even if they were related, he wouldn't hesitate to rip out his spark.

"Have you made progress with Project Iacon?" Megatron asked casually.

"_Remember this phrase, Orion. See no evil. Hear no evil. Speak no evil. As far as Megatron knows, you know nothing of what I have just told you._"

Those words were the words Talida had told Orion moments before Starscream attacked. Orion intended to honor them.

"It seems I am a bit rustier than I thought," Orion lied smoothly, hoping Megatron wouldn't catch on to the roles being reversed.

"Might that have anything to do…with your after-hours research?" Megatron wanted to know.

All Orion could think was, 'Scrap!' as Megatron hit a button and all of the files he had been looking at previously appeared on the screen. Optimus Prime. Princess Rayna. Talida. The rest of the Autobots. When Orion thought about it, he should have known better than attempt to lie to his brother. No matter his intentions. Megatron is the King of Deception. After all, he is the Lord of the Decepticons. Lying to him not entirely impossible. Just…difficult.

"Did I fail to mention that we would be tracking your activities?" Megatron gasped as if he was saying, '_Silly me._'

That was it. Orion couldn't hide it anymore. He couldn't hide his need to know. All the questions he had been asking himself since coming aboard overwhelmed him. He needed to know the truth. He needed real answers. He needed someone to explain everything to him. He needed…

He needed his family.

"Why does history portray me siding with the Autobot aggressors? Why is Rayna dead? Why is Talida my daughter and her incarnate? Why is Arcee my spark-mate? And why did Starscream call me a Prime? I must know! Who am I?" Orion pleaded with him.

Orion knew that he had more questions for his brother aka Decepticon leader. But…with how mad Megatron looked at the moment, he didn't wanna push his buttons.

"You are my clerk," Megatron answered, "Now get back to work and decode that database."

Courage swept through him. Something he hadn't felt for a long time. Orion was finally beginning to regain the qualities that made the council and the royal family ultimately choose him to become the next Prime so long ago. A title that Megatron was in no way worthy.

"No. I would rather erase my findings than make them available for your questionable use," Orion decreed as he went to erase all his findings, "Questionable uses that could potentially kill my family."

Orion went to walk away. He thought he was free from the lies. The deception. However, he was far from it.

"So that's how you want to play," Megatron chuckled as he brought back the research Orion had decrypted, "Did you really think that we wouldn't be tracking AND documenting every iota of your valuable research?"

"Father!"

"What business do you bring, my daughter?" Megatron asked Malita.

Orion couldn't help but shudder at how fast Megatron went from menacingly to fatherly in seconds. As Talida would undoubtedly say if she were here, it was almost as if he suffered from a human illness known as bipolar syndrome.

"Soundwave has picked up something…interesting," Malita reported as Soundwave showed him a map of Cybertron.

"One of our sentries was activated…on Cybertron?" Megatron gasped.

"You told me our planet was dead!" Orion protested.

"That is beside the point! Malita, stay with Orion!" Megatron instructed Malita, "You will finish Project Iacon by the time I return or I will carve your spark before your very eyes!"

Megatron had his sword out and was holding it inches from Orion's face as he said this. Malita began to feel even more doubt that she was on the right side. There was no doubt that she had seen her father during his times of desperation. But in all her life, he had never desired to bring harm to his family this way. Even though she knew that Megatron would never stoop so low as to harm his daughter – he even said so himself – deep down…

She began to fear for her safety.

"Father, Soundwave has more!" Malita cried, "A live recording."

Megatron knew what it was somehow and continued his threat, "Or even worse. Your family will pay the price for your insubordination."

"You don't even know where they are," Orion stated, although fear crept inside of him.

Megatron is one known to keep his word. And if he says that he will harm his family to make sure that he completes Project Iacon…

He would.

"_Talida, you have to go after Jack. I'll hold the Insecticon off for as long as I can. But it's gonna go after Jack and stop him from regaining the Matrix."_

"_I promised dad I'd protect you, Arcee! That's one promise I intend to see through!"_

Orion gasped. That was Arcee and Talida on the recording. Wait. This was live. So that meant…

They're on Cybertron.

Fighting an Insecticon.

"_I'm not leaving you!"_

"_Talida Prime, listen to me! Jack won't survive if the Insecticon went after him! You can protect him! I'll try to hold it off! But you have to have his back! Jack's our only hope of getting Optimus back!"_

"_Alright. I'll go. But for the love of Primus, if you get yourself killed, I'm gonna have Tailgate and Cliffjumper make sure you never hear the end of it!"_

"_GO!_"

Orion stumbled back, his legs shaking as emotions threatened to overwhelm him. His family was in danger. And he was in no shape or form to protect them. Malita placed a reassuring hand on his leg. To Megatron, it looked like she was stabilizing him. Telling him to get over himself. Malita was, in fact, not doing this. She was trying to comfort him. Trying to tell him that everything would be OK.

Nothing prepared her for this.

Orion cried out in pain and clutched his chassis, stumbling backwards even further. The guards that were nearby raced towards him to hold him steady. Megatron did nothing but smirk. Orion was in pain. But he hadn't wounded him. He knew what it meant. Orion was feeling pain through his spark-bond.

"_NO!"_

Talida's distraught cry over the audio had said it all.

Arcee was wounded.

"Keep an eye on him. Make sure he finishes Project Iacon. Or the next time he feels pain will be due to a spark fracture," Megatron growled before leaving the room with Soundwave.

"It will be OK, Orion. It will be OK," Malita murmured, showing a rare compassionate side of her as tears threatened to leak from Orion's optics.

He was crying.

Crying for his family.

* * *

><p>Jack could only go further into the darkness that was Vector Sigma. The key, which he held in one hand, was his only source of light. The other hand held the metal bar he had grabbed earlier when he heard the all-too familiar sounds. It was his weapon.<p>

Suddenly, he couldn't walk any further. It wasn't because he couldn't bring himself to. Nothing was going to keep him from reuniting his sister with her father. It was a dead end.

Or so he thought.

The door glowed and opened, revealing a room. Without hesitation, Jack walked in. The floor seemed to glow underneath his feet, leading him to a hole in the floor. One fit for the key in its proper Transformer size. Not its human size. Suddenly, he figured that everyone back on Earth should have a right to know.

"Hey, everyone. I'm in," Jack proclaimed.

"_Sweet!_"

Jack couldn't help but smile at Miko's cheer. She was really excited about him and Talida being able to go to another planet. Let alone, Cybertron. She was so excited about it that Jack actually joked the night before that he and Talida didn't need to be excited because she was excited enough for the three of them.

Jack walked across the walkway towards a center floor. The key seemed to glow brighter as it sensed its counterpart. Its keyhole was beginning to glow as well. The light seemed to glow brighter the closer Jack walked towards the keyhole. He was grappled by the realization that he was just a few steps away from restoring Optimus.

"This is for you, Lida," Jack whispered. _And you, Optimus._

Then he set the key down. He stood back as the key transformed to the original shape it was before Optimus gave it to him. Jack just stood there. Waiting. Waiting for it to do something. Anything to let him know that it was working. The floor below him surrounding the key began to glow. Jack let out a cry as the table began to move back towards the walkway. When it began to lift itself into an upright position, Jack slid down. Anticipating this, Jack was able to shift his body so he would be able to land on his feet.

There was a bright glow in the room. And he knew the source. A white light shone in the center as green lights reached the key, faded and repeated the process. Signifying that the Matrix of Leadership was being reloaded into it.

"This is…wow," Jack gasped in amazement, "Commencing download…I think."

"_Soon, Optimus._"

Jack knew that Ratchet was talking to himself. Inwardly, Ratchet blamed himself. Hadn't he stood his ground further, this wouldn't be happening. But…the planet would be destroyed.

"This is taking a while," Jack stated after numerous moments, boredom evident in his voice.

"_Of course it is! We are talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes!_"

"I just wish you guys were here to see it," Jack remarked as he began hoping that either Arcee or Talida were coming.

Then he heard the munching. And the whirring of metal when they came. Yep. Scraplets.

"WHA?" Jack exclaimed as he saw them fly towards Vector Sigma and he started whacking all he could.

"_Jack, what is it?_"

"Scraplets," Jack answered.

"_What's a Scraplet?_"

"_Why did it have to be Scraplets?_"

"_If they chew through Vector Sigma before the Matrix fully reloads…_"

Jack didn't need Ratchet to finish his sentence. He already knew. If the Scraplets chew through Vector Sigma before the Matrix reloads…

He would've come to Cybertron for nothing.

"Where's Lida when you need her?" Jack groaned in frustration, "Oh no, no, no! Don't quit now!"

* * *

><p>Talida grunted as she found herself on her hands and knees once again. Her arms shook as she struggled to hold her torso above the ground. Her side was burning. She knew that some of her ribs were bruised. There may be one that's fractured. That hit she took from the Insecticon was affecting her more than she cared to admit. But she couldn't let that stop her. She's had worse done to her. And nothing was going to keep her from reuniting her family. Nothing.<p>

"Come…on!" Talida grunted as she stood upright…only to fall down once again, "No. No. No. Get up. Get up. Get up. Everyone's counting on you to finish what you started. You can't quit, Talida. You can't quit. Not until you bring him home."

She felt the ground shake beneath her. But it wasn't because the place was falling apart. It was because of footsteps. It made her feel right at home. Whenever her dad walked into a room or around the base, the place vibrated because of how big he was. She felt a gentle hand pull her up onto her feet and hold her upright. She gazed up into the blue optics that stared down at her. She didn't know this mech. But there was something about him that felt…familiar.

"Thank you," Talida panted.

The mysterious stranger wasn't done yet. He held his free hand before her. He opened this hand to reveal a glowing blue sword. Talida instantly recognized it.

Rayna's Energy Sword.

Optimus told her stories of this sword when she was a child. How Rayna would jump into battle, defying orders from general superiors, swipe at Decepticons with her Energy Sword and save the day for the Autobots and the innocent. He even told her that one day, a worthy incarnate will use this sword to do the same.

Suddenly, she felt as if she was Orion Pax when he was inheriting the Matrix. Doubting her worthiness.

"I'm not worthy of this," Talida objected.

"You are. But it is up to you to remain worthy."

That gentle voice guided her to take the sword. Many others would jump at the opportunity. The cool metal felt smooth under her skin as she grasped the sword. She felt confident. She felt…stable. She looked up to inquire who this stranger was. But he was gone.

"WHA?"

"Jack!" Talida gasped as she took off running.

When she reached Jack, she saw trouble. Jack was swatting at Scraplets trying to eat Vector Sigma…

And an Insecticon sneaking up on him.

"Arcee?" Jack asked as he turned…only to see the Insecticon, "Back off, bug!"

The Insecticon squealed in pain as he felt a blast hit him. Jack looked past the bug and saw Talida standing there ready to fight. The sword glowing in her hand.

"Here, bugsy bugsy bugsy," Talida smirked.

The Insecticon growled and lunged at Talida. Effortlessly, Talida backflipped out of the way and used the sword to block attacks. Her injured ribs protested the treatment. But she didn't care. After all, adrenaline didn't come with an off-switch.

"That's my girl," Jack whispered.

Jack wanted to help her. Even if he knew she could handle herself pretty well. The mark on his wrist let him know that she was injured. He glanced at the Scraplets still trying to chew through Vector Sigma and back at the ensuing fight between Talida and the Insecticon. Then…an idea sparked.

"HEY, GUYS!" Jack cried as he grabbed a Scraplet, "THE MAIN COURSE!"

If one left, the others did to. The Scraplets headed towards the Insecticon and started chewing at him instead. Talida swiped her way through the mess and ran towards her brother. He met her halfway, holding her tight against him, letting her go when he saw her wince in pain due to her ribs.

"Where's Arcee?" Jack asked.

"She's fine," Talida reassured him.

They heard the roar of the Insecticon as it fell over the edge of the walkway with the Scraplets chasing after him. They ran towards the edge and saw thinly in the dark the Insecticon being attacked. Then it let out one last screech. A call, almost. They couldn't pay any heed to it. Because they heard a beep. And they knew.

The Matrix is reloaded.

"Let's get it and go home," Jack decreed as they raced over.

No sooner had they grabbed the key, Arcee arrived. She transformed from her vehicular mode before them, apparently uninjured from being rammed by an Insecticon.

"We've got the Matrix," Jack and Talida proclaimed.

"Let's roll," Arcee declared.

They raced out of Vector Sigma, intending to race to the portal, head back to Earth and restore Optimus. That was what they wanted. That was what they needed.

That was what they didn't get.

"Where did they come from?" Jack asked, completely freaked out.

More Insecticons greeted them. Three more. They could barely take on one. How were they going to take out three?

"Evasive procedures!" Talida cried.

Arcee transformed and Jack and Talida jumped on. The evasive procedures led them all around Kaon before they finally left. The Insecticons were still to leave them. They were intent to kill them. Even though they were out of the boundaries.

"Space Bridge coming up!" Jack observed.

"If we go through, the Insecticons will follow," Talida stated.

"What do we do, Tally?" Arcee asked.

"Stop," Talida requested, "We've gained a few meters. We can stop."

Arcee stopped and transformed once Jack and Talida were off. She wouldn't admit it. But her side ached from the Insecticon attack. A lot. It hurt to be in vehicular mode for long periods of time. But she didn't want to tell them and consequently slow their journey back even further than it's about to be.

In a bad way.

"What now, Lida?" Jack wanted to know.

"Think, Talida. Think," Talida told herself as she paced.

Then something hit her. Something that she knew was dangerous. Something that she knew the others wouldn't like.

"You're not gonna like this," Talida warned.

"We'll take what we get," Arcee told her.

"Ratchet, you have to shut down the Space Bridge," Talida radioed in.

* * *

><p>"Did she just say shut down the Space Bridge?" Fowler repeated in shock.<p>

"She probably means AFTER they get through," Miko reassured him before asking, "Right?"

"_Honey, I think she means while we're still on Cybertron._"

"Oh. So that's what she's mea-. WHOA! WAIT! WHAT?" Miko screeched.

"You'll be stranded!" Raf protested.

"How are you gonna get home?" June asked.

"_Talida, once you shut down the bridge,_ you won't be able to make contact with us so we'd know when to reopen it. Your communicators only have limited range. The only reason we can communicate is because the bridge is opened," Ratchet pointed out.

"So…we're not gonna be able to know when they're ready to come home?" Bulkhead surmised, causing Bumblebee to bleep his pleas.

"_Look. If there was another way, I would have forgotten this idea in a heartbeat._ But there isn't another way, Bumblebee. Insecticons are closing in on us. Fast. If we go through, they'll only follow us. There is no way that the planet will be able to withstand an Insecticon attack. And I know for a fact that dad wouldn't let innocent humans die," Talida stated.

"_Are you sure it's the only way?_"

"I'm sure," Talida nodded, turning to Arcee and Jack, "If you guys wanna go back, now's your only chance?"

"I'm not leaving you," Jack immediately decided.

"Neither will I," Arcee agreed.

"Are you sure?" Talida wanted to double check, "Arcee, you're pregnant. Going back's the best option."

"I'm not abandoning you," Arcee repeated.

"Jack?" Talida pressed.

"I'm staying with you," Jack proclaimed as he grabbed her hand and turning around, "Better hurry."

"Shut it down," Talida repeated.

Ratchet didn't respond. With shaky hands, he obeyed Talida's will. Time seemed to slow as the portal slowly faded from the sight of Arcee, Jack and Talida. Before…it just vanished.

It was gone.

They were stranded.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a nice twist for ya!<strong>

**BYE!**


	8. Help

**I'm guessing you guys are shocked with that little twist I did there. Just a recap for those who just began reading the story and decided to click on the arrow that leads them to the latest chapter rather than actually reading through the story to get to this point:**

**It's been a month since Unicron's defeat and Optimus has reverted to Orion Pax and defected to the Decepticons under Megatron's twisted deception. There, Orion's being forced to decode the Iacon database as part of Project: Iacon. He also eventually begins resisting Megatron's rule when he begins to learn the truth about who he is and the danger his family find themselves in when they go to get him back. Meanwhile, the Autobots try to regain their leader and decide to send Jack, Talida and a pregnant Arcee to Cybertron to find Vector Sigma and have the Matrix reloaded. That succeeds…until an overwhelming Insecticon attack forces Talida to have Ratchet shut down the Space Bridge to prevent the Insecticons from heading to Earth, which consequently leaving Arcee, Jack and Talida stranded.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!  
><strong>

**Bee4ever: **_**Aww Scrap! Now what?I hope they get back ok!**_

**So do I! Thanks for the review!**

**JC: **_**Oh…shiznik, what a twist! XD**_

**Oh, what a twist indeed. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**Whoa, didn't see that coming! I thought you'd continue the story like the show's season 2 omly with your oc in it, well, you get the idea. Either way, liking it.**_

_**- Fan fiction viewer**_

**That's next story, my friend. Thanks for the review.**

**Starscream's Prime: **_**So, Malita's not a TOTAL biatch.. Poor Orion. Usually I don't hate Megatron, but those episodes are when its strongest. Admiration dropped to zero. But hten went up to ten when he went against Airachnid's Insecticon. That was a cool episode… But, we'll never get to it if you don't UPDATE! Hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry!**_

**Malita's a Decepticon with a heart of gold. You don't see those everyday. Thanks for the review!**

**Sailor Shinzo: **_**What is Talida crazy? How are they gonna get back home to Earth now?**_

**That's for me to know and for you to find out. Thanks for the review! And no. Talida's not crazy.**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**I kinda like this story. I couldn't read the first one since I'm not allowed to read M stories. The episode Orion Pax makes me think of songs like Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. Any story where Optimus has a daughter makes me think, Mry Little Girl by Tim mcraw. It might make a cute sence in this story. Please update!**_

**I haven't heard either song. So I don't know if I'm gonna put them in the story. But I will listen to them and get back to you. Thanks for the review.**

**C.E.F Lt.'Headshot' okhotnik: **_**YOU'RE LEAVING ME STRANDED IN THE FRAGGIN' SUSPENSE!**_

**Hey! That ending was your idea! Thanks for the review!**

**storygirl99210: **_**AWESOME CHAPTER! Hope they get back okay!  
><strong>_

**With me, you never know. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**I'm crazy about the OptimusxArcee thing! Hope you update soon! Love the story! Add some smut after the pregnancy would ya? ;P**_

**I can't promise anything this story. But next story, HELL YEAH! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**For the end of the story( which is a very long time from now) can you have Talida sing "We Are Family" by Keke Palmer(Ice Age 4)? Listen to it and tell me what you think!**_

**I already have a song in mind. Sorry. Thanks for the review.**

**haloangel21: **_**Definitely a new twist :P I really do hope that Optimus will come back in the next chapter! Fingers crossed! Fingers crossed! ***__**crosses fingers in hope**__*** I'm still thinking on your suggestion for the next segment of my "More Than Friends" series :/ It's gonna be a long process… ***__**sighs**__*****_

**There there, my friend. You'll get there in the end. You always do. Thanks for the review!**

**wow: **_**wholey that's hard ohh please hurry with the next chapter! :D**_

**Did no one seriously see this little plot twist coming?! If you didn't see it coming….then I actually did my job right for a change. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**© Transformers: Prime rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**Oh! By the way, I'm still looking for a sequel title! Anyone got any ideas. Remember. It has to tie with the whole light and darkness thing. The first story was called **_**Rising Darkness**_** and this one's called **_**Fading Light**_**. So the next title has to have something to do with darkness. So…HELP!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LEFT MY SON AND DAUGHTER STRANDED NUMEROUS LIGHT YEARS AWAY!" June screamed into the comm link, causing the Autobots on the other end of the line, Fowler, Miko and Raf to cringe at the shrillness of her voice.<p>

"Nurse Darby, all three of them agreed to this," Raf reminded her, "And according to the Cybertronian chain of command, unless you're a Wrecker, you have to obey the command of a Prime."

"TALIDA IS NOT A PRIME!" June snapped, causing Raf to stumble backwards in shock, "She's just a sixteen-year-old girl who should worry about her SATs, prom dates, teenage dramas; not her own survival!"

"Talida's been fighting this war her entire life. She knows what she's doing," Miko tried to reassure the frantic mother, something that can be considered very…_uncharacteristic_ of her, "And we can count on her to bring Jack and Arcee home and return things to the way they were before. Whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>"If only there was something we could do!" Bulkhead moaned.<p>

"If we open the portal, we risk letting the Insecticons onto our world," Ratchet pointed out.

"But they could've defeated them by now!" Bumblebee bleeped in protest, desperate to bring his girlfriend, his future brother-in-law and his maternal figure home.

"That is a risk Talida wouldn't want us to take," Ratchet let out a heavy sigh, "I want to bring Arcee, Jack and Talida home as much as you do; if not, more than you. But there's nothing I can do without risking their lives or the lives of everyone on this planet if I accidentally unleashed the terror of the Insecticons onto them."

* * *

><p>"Can we get into contact with them? Or can they get into contact with us?" Fowler asked.<p>

"Cybertron is in a different galaxy. The only reason we were able to communicate to them is because Ratchet left the Space Bridge was left open. We can't reach them now that the Space Bridge is shut down…which also means that they can't reach us," Raf answered.

"There has to be something we can do!" Miko moaned, anxious to get her boyfriend and best friend home.

"When we get Optimus back, his ears will be ringing!" June declared.

* * *

><p>"We don't have ears. We have audio receptors," Bulkhead corrected.<p>

"We have more important things to worry about than teaching the humans about our bodily functions!" Ratchet snapped worriedly, something that was uncharacteristic of him, "We have to try to get Arcee, Jack and Talida home and pray we're not too late! I am not allowing Arcee to lose Cayden the way she lost Shanahan! I am not allowing Jack to miss out on the chance to become the good man I know he will be! And I'm NOT having Talida miss out anymore on her son's life than she already has!"

"WHAT?!" Bulkhead, Fowler, June, Miko and Raf exclaimed in disbelief, which caused Ratchet to realize what he had just said.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother!" June stuttered.

"She was too young to become a mother. When she was four, she had an experience that she would live like a teenager to teach her life's responsibilities. Basically, she transformed into the same sixteen-year-old girl she is today. Arcee and Bumblebee went away with her for a year to keep the secret from being revealed. One week into their experience in the woods, a serial rapist attacked them and Bumblebee was forced to rape Talida to prevent him from killing them. Two months later, I was called over and I discovered that Talida was pregnant. We kept this a secret from everyone else to protect the unborn child from the Decepticons; namely Megatron, knowing what would happen if they found out. Seven months later, Talida gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She and Bumblebee raised him together for the first three months of his life. They loved him very much. However, they soon realized that in one week, Talida would be turning five and returning to her original self. So they had to do something about their son. One day before, Talida and Bumblebee left him on the doorstep of a kind family. Then…they left," Ratchet explained before adding, "That was nearly 13 years ago. The boy left on the doorstep…was you, Rafael."

"WHAT?!" Raf exclaimed in disbelief, "Bumblebee and Talida are my parents?!"

"We wanted to tell you as soon as we found you, Raf. But it was too dangerous," Bumblebee bleeped in explanation.

This was way too much for Raf to take in at this present time.

He fainted.

* * *

><p>Talida gasped in pain as she was, once again, slapped by one of the Insecticons. As soon as the Space Bridge was shut down, the Insecticons attacked them. Unfortunately for herself, Arcee and Jack, they were stronger and faster than them. Talida felt like the pain was setting her body on fire. She was finding it difficult to breathe. When she glanced at Jack and Arcee, they were down too.<p>

That was when their savior came.

This mysterious Autobot – the same Autobot that gave Talida the Energy Sword – charged at the Insecticons, charging at them with his hands transformed into swords. With the Insecticon attacking him occupied with this mysterious stranger, Jack ran towards his sister and held her close to him.

"Are you…?" Jack was cut off.

"JACK, YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Talida cried, referring to the small gash on his side above where his kidney would be positioned.

"I'm fine, Lida," Jack reassured her before glancing at the stranger saving Arcee, "Who is this guy?"

"When I find out, I'll tell you," Talida answered.

* * *

><p>Orion struggled to stand upright, remaining slumped against the wall. The pain was intense. Almost as intense as the pain of a spark fracture. But not as bad. Malita tried her best to provide comfort for him. She even sent the drones away to monitor one of their many Energon mines. But it did very little to calm him. Knowing from experience, Malita knew that the only thing that would comfort him is the fact that his family was alive and well.<p>

She couldn't provide that.

"It…hurts," Orion grunted in pain.

"It'll be over soon, Orion. Arcee's going to be fine. I promise," Malita swore.

The pain was overwhelming him. God, if this pain is only from her injuries, he couldn't bare to think of the pain he would feel if his spark fractured upon her death. Before he knew it, he found himself quickly sinking into a darkened abyss. Malita screamed his name. But Orion didn't hear her cries as his world went black.

"ORION!" Malita screamed, fearing that he was dead, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP, ORION! ORION!"

If only she knew otherwise. If only she knew…

He was dreaming.

* * *

><p><em>"Where am I?!" Orion cried.<em>

_"Orion!"_

_Immediately, Orion knew that he was having a dream. Because standing before him, in a beautiful white dress, was his best friend. His confidante. Princess Rayna. The princess who had died not long before they left Cybertron. He also knew that she was wearing the dress she would've worn for her wedding to Bulkhead had that happened._

_"Rayna," Orion breathed._

_"What? Not used to seeing the spirit of your dead best friend in your dreams?" Rayna joked, causing Orion to chuckle despite the situation he was in, "My apologies for putting you through that. But I needed to talk to you."_

_"You didn't need to put me through that," Orion pointed out dryly._

_"Your family is in danger. They're on Cybertron trying to regain your memories. For them, that was the easy part. But getting to you – that's the real challenge. They were attacked by Insecticons when rendezvousing at the Space Bridge. Talida, your daughter and my incarnate, made a brave sacrifice for this world. She had the Space Bridge shut down to save Earth from the Insecticon threat. And now they're in danger," Rayna told Orion._

_"How can I save them?" Orion immediately asked, his voice filled with desperation, "I'll do anything to bring my family home. Anything."_

_"I know you would. But I'm afraid there isn't much you can do for them, Orion. But I want you to build something. A mutual friend of ours will instruct Talida to do the same," Rayna said._

_"What am I to do?" Orion wanted to know._

* * *

><p>In a flash, Orion was awakened. He saw Malita kneeling on his chest plates screaming into his face, stumbling when he sat up.<p>

"Are you alright?" Malita asked worriedly, only to have Orion ignore her as he gathered tools, "Orion?"

"She wants me to build something. Rayna wants me to build something," Orion muttered.

"Tell me what you need," Malita immediately requested.

* * *

><p>"Who are you? What do you want?" Talida asked.<p>

The battle was over. The Insecticons surrounded the four of them in pieces. They slowly approached the stranger. Immediately, Talida recognized the markings on him. The markings of a Prime.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Talida repeated with more authority in her voice.

"My name is Alpha Trion. And I want to help," he answered casually.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO HOO! WE HAVE ALPHA TRION! HELL YEAH!<strong>

**If I get Alpha's weapons wrong, I am so sorry. I couldn't find out much. Now. Like Rayna said, getting the Matrix reloaded into the key was the easy part. The real challenge is figuring out how they are going to make it home. Sacrifices may have to be made that will leave two characters close to death. Who do you think I'm gonna have on the brink of death at the end? And this is also known as a MAJOR stray from the trailers I posted.**

**Alright. Y'all do the drill. Review. Fave. Alert. You have to do this if you want more.**

**BYE!**


	9. Sleep

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**JC: **_**When Ratchet said that Talida and Bee are Rafs mum and dad, I was like…0.0…WUUUUUT! But it's cool all the same. **_

_**It's heartbreaking to see that Orion/Optimus is feeling the same pain as Arcee.**_

_**I can't wait for the rest!**_

_**INSTAFACE!**_

_**xD**_

**What can I say? I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve. You won't believe the rest I've got. Thanks for the review!**

**Link's Rose: **_**Holy shiznicks, Alpha Frickin Trion! WTF RAF IS TALIDA'S SON?! Update soon or I sic Rose on you. (recognize me? It's Starscream's Prime!)**_

**Hey! Haven't heard from you in a long while. What's up? Thanks for the review!**

**Makkenna Witwicky: **_**Great chapter! I was like WOAH! Anyway, update soon!**_

**That I will. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**I hope Orion/Optimus can figure put what she ment. So if Raf's parents or an autobot and technorganic, what does that make Raf? I'm guessing this is why he understands Bumble Bee. I remember alpha trion from watching G1 on YouTube, since I wasn't born until the 1990's. I hope everyone makes it back ok.**_

_**Don't worry about straying from the trailers. A lot of movies do that. Please update!  
><strong>_

**Raf's a techno-organic like Talida. for the review!**

**Bee4ever: **_**Ok, wow! Raf is Bee and Talida's son? Does Optimus know about this? And Alpha Trion is here! Awesome!  
><strong>_

**No. Optimus doesn't know. But he will find out eventually. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**YAY ALPHA TRION! :D Finally the old fart comes! XD …I just couldn't resist…**_

**I can't count the amount of times I've done something like that. Thanks for the review!**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**Hell Yeah we finally have Prime's Mentor here! HA! I'm excited for the next chapter now!**_

**So am I! Thanks!**

**LadyAmazon: **_**About Talida and Bumblebee and Raf…WHAT?!**_

**Why so surprised? :P**

**C.E.F. Lt.'Headshot' okhotnik: **_**Hey Ice been awhile. I was in the solar system and thought I'd stop by.**_

_**Warpath: I LOVE YOUR WORK!**_

_**Me: SHUT UP WARPATH!**_

_**Warpath: WHEN WILL YOU WRITE ABOU-Me: if you don't put a torch tot hat amplifier of a mouth, I'll do it for you…**_

_**Warpath: ***__**pouts**__*** fine…**_

_**Sorry, he's been dying to meet you. And if he doesn't SHUT UP, he just might do that. _**_

_**Anyway, love what you're doing and keep up the good work! Oh, and tell the ol' wrecking ball we said hi.**_

**I will. Thanks!**

**orionpax748: **_**The sizes of your ch are hardly…logical. But indulge yourself.**_

…**I don't even know how to respond to that.**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**MEGA AWESOME! Please hurry and update. AND ALPHA TRION! Heck Yeah!  
><strong>_

**Thanks!**

**StarBee20: **_**AHHHH! SO MUCH AWESOMENESS! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! :D**_

**Breathe…**

**Guest394: **_**OMG I love this story sooooo much it is such a twist that you have introduced Alpha Trion. Please update soon I am hooked! **_

**Allow me to put it this way with the update. STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**Kitty Moon Garmadon: **_**Me: HOLY SHIZNUTS! IT'S FREAKIN ALPHA TRION! I-I I'm just speechless. I'll have Kitty take over, she's going to be very excited to see you!  
><strong>__**Kitty: Hey IceGirl2772! I know you don't know me, but I'm Kitty Moon Garmadon! The daughter of the evil Lord Garmadon!  
><strong>__**Me: Just get on with it!  
><strong>__**Kitty: Oh right, I loved this chapter so much! Except the part with June screaming in the comm link, She's such a grump. I don't think you got Alpha Trion's weapons wrong. I also think that 'Talida Prime: The Dark Returns' would be a good title! I also have a request!  
><strong>__**Me: I don't think Ice is taking any requests Kitty,  
><strong>__**Kitty: Well, Ok.  
><strong>__**Me and Kitty: See you Later Ice!  
><strong>__**Lydia: And Here's some Tacos! ***__**hands you Taco's**__*****_

**Thanks for the review! …and the tacos! Here's some of my mum's brownies! *****hands over brownies***** And I'm actually taking requests.**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**When int eh Allspark will you post ch.9, please… don't abandon this story. Season 3 is approaching.**_

**I'll try to have this finished before season 3 begins. But I can't promise anything. Thanks for the review!**

**Holden: **_**! Alpha Trion whoohoo update soon megatron is a slagger**_

**Got that right! AUTOBOTS ALL THE WAY!**

**Devildog452: **_**are you still working on this story and strange beginnings and loonatics unleashed?**_

**Yes, yes and no.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.  
><strong>**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

* * *

><p>"That's impossible."<p>

Those were the two words that had been uttered since the stranger's revelation. Talida refused to believe what she was seeing. Standing before her was Alpha Trion. A member of the Original Thirteen. The main archivist in the Hall of Records. Her father's mentor and dearest friend (next to Rayna and Ratchet). He was the one who had taken her father – a mere youngling at the time – under his wing and molded him into the man he is today. The one who testified that he should be the next Prime. He was the one who set everything in motion.

The good and the bad.

"Alpha?" Arcee muttered.

"I thought everyone left," Jack whispered, recalling the stories he had heard over the time he had spent with the Autobots.

"Alpha Trion was the only person that remained on Cybertron after the exodus. He stayed to protect Vector Sigma," Arcee explained.

"If you were to stay to protect Vector Sigma, why didn't you fight us?" Talida asked.

"Because this moment was foretold in the Covenant of Primus. And I know of your intentions to bring back Optimus," Alpha answered.

"How would you know that?" Jack demanded.

"I know everything, boy. Just like I know that we have very little time until more Decepticon reinforcements arrive to finish us off," Alpha Trion warned.

Just then, they all heard the familiar screech. The screech of an Insecticon. Talida couldn't help but throw her head back and groan, saying,

"I hate these things!"

"How are we going to get back? We can't contact the others to get them to activate the Space Bridge and bring us back," Arcee reminded everyone.

"And we're also injured! Arcee's been knocked into a fricking wall by a fricking Insecticon! Talida's pretty banged up and I'm not saying my injuries!" Jack cried out.

"This way! Come on!" Alpha Trion cried.

Not having much of a choice, Arcee, Jack and Talida followed Alpha Trion through the ruins of a planet which once had so much life to offer; but now can't even afford to provide life for one Cybertronian. They no longer heard the screeching of the Insecticons that threatened to attack them. So for the time being, they were safe.

Gasping, Talida slid across the remainder of the threshold into a monorail car. Arcee, Jack and Alpha Trion quickly followed. Before long, the monorail lurched and began to move away from Kaon hovering above the tracks.

"Where are we going?" Talida asked.

"Somewhere we'll get the stuff we'll need to get you home," Alpha Trion answered mysteriously before holding an Energon cube to Arcee, "Here, Arcee. Drink this. You and the child you're carrying will need all the strength you can get over the next few days."

"How is this still running?" Jack wanted to know.

"The monorail is one of the few objects on Cybertron that doesn't run on Energon. So when the war started and the planet went dark, the monorail system was unaffected," Talida explained before earning a strange look from Jack, "What? My dad taught me some stuff about Cybertron when I was younger. You got fairytales for bedtime stories. My bedtime stories consisted of the history of Cybertron. Even when I was an infant!"

"Well, before he became Optimus Prime, all your father could talk about was his dreams of one day having a child of his own that he could share all his wisdoms with. He understood, however, that even though he had found his soul mate in Arcee, the chances of them having a family were slim due to his expectations as a Prime. However, you and your unborn brother, Talida, have defied that odds," Alpha Trion explained.

"What about Shanahan? Why couldn't he defy the odds?" Arcee asked bitterly.

"Everything happens for a reason, Arcee," was all Alpha Trion said before he went to leave the car, "The three of you need to rest and regain your strength. Tomorrow, you will need all the strength and courage you can ever muster. For the journey you are on is far from over. I will stand guard and make sure no harm comes to you through the night."

"Alpha!" Talida called, causing Alpha Trion to turn around.

"Yes, dear child?" Alpha Trion pressed.

"Thank you," Talida smiled warmly.

"Just like your father, you are, young one. Just like your father," Alpha Trion chuckled before leaving.

"We're never going home, are we?" Jack asked, voicing the question they feared the answer to.

"It may be my fault that we're stranded here, Jack," Talida began as she sat next to him, "But I promise that I'm going to rectify that fault and bring us home. We promised everyone that we would come back. That is a promise I intend to keep."

"Because you have a son to go home to," Jack surmised, causing Talida to gape at him, "I had a strange feeling the day I found out about your…affiliation in a war. The day Megatron poisoned Raf with Dark Energon was when I figured it out. And I'm fine with it. Really."

"We all have someone to go home to. That's what makes this a mission worth fighting through," Talida smiled.

"Come on. Alpha's right. We need our rest," Arcee interrupted the sweet moment.

They all laid down on the cold metal floor. Arcee moaned in discomfort as pain radiated throughout her body. Talida heard it and her head perked up in worry. She knew that Arcee was more injured than she was letting on after the battle in Kaon. But she decided not to press on it for the time being. She was tired and sore as well.

"How are your ribs?" Jack asked gently as he noticed Talida was struggling to get comfortable.

"It's not just my ribs. It's my shoulder too," Talida admitted.

"Come here," Jack invited as he held his arms wide open.

Talida immediately accepted the offer of comfort, snuggling into his side. The warmth radiating from her brother's body provided her with some comfort. She always felt safe in Jack's arms. And it wasn't just because he was her brother. But also because of how much her brother reminded her of her father pre-Matrix. Both men were outspoken leaders unafraid of standing up for what they believe in.

She pushed those thoughts aside as the cart went quiet. Sleep overtook the three occupants before they could have the chance to resist the growing darkness. They wouldn't have fought it anyway.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Bulkhead asked as he approached Ratchet.<p>

"No life signals. And I'm afraid if I try to do any recalibrations, it would alert the Decepticons of our presence," Ratchet sighed.

"That's if they're even still alive," Bulkhead pointed out, "Even though it's been dark for eons, the planet still holds many dangers. We know that they're strong. But just how strong are they?"

"Only time will tell," Ratchet sighed, "You and Bumblebee should get some sleep. We'll take turns monitoring the computer for any changes. I'll take the first shift."

"Alright. In two hours, I'll wake up and take over so you can get some sleep. Then Bumblebee will do the same after me," Bulkhead decided.

"Raf, you and the others should get some sleep. _We'll let you know if anything changes._"

"Alright," Raf relented as he retrieved the supplies Talida had on standby in the command centre in case the four of them ended up having sleepovers for some particular reason, "We'll sleep in here. That way, we're close by in case anything happens."

"What are our parents going to say?" Miko suddenly asked.

"June and I took care of your alibies. We just told them the truth. That Jack and Talida are going through a hard time and you guys want to be there for them so you'll be spending a few nights with them. And as far as your school is concerned, you have an interstate family emergency," Fowler reassured them.

* * *

><p>"Orion, you've been at this for hours. You need to rest," Malita told him.<p>

"I will rest when I know my family's safe," Orion rumbled.

"You won't do them any good by working yourself to the brink of exhaustion. Orion, please. Rest. If my father comes in, I will vouch for you. He takes my word on everything," Malita reassured him.

Giving in, Orion laid down on the floor using his metallic arm as a pillow. Slowly, the darkness consumed him and he fell into recharge. Everyone – on Cybertron, Earth and aboard the Nemesis – was regaining their strength for the following day.

They were going to need it.


	10. Communication

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**Finally! Do you know how long I have waited for this ? Alpha Trion, Arcee's child is coming soon. What's next the Ark shows up with Autobot reinforcements?! Update soon!**_

**That's not next. Thanks for the review!**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**I have to ask, is Malita going to change sides? Update soon.**_

**That's for me to know and for you to find out. Thanks for the review!**

**Bee4ever: **_**Oh boy! It's been said the darkest hour is just before dawn. Well, the sun's coming up! Look out, 'Cons!**_

**Got that right! Thanks for the review!**

**Link's Rose: **_**heehee, I MISSED THIS STORY! I've been survinv on doctor who and legend of Zelda, I needed a good dose of transformers :D So…now I dunno what to say. The typical 'Update soon' doesn't seem to be enough. So… TENTH DOCTOR IS SEXYNESS AND SO IS OPTIMUS. Yes, I'm a little off my rocker at the moment, but that's okay :D :D :D**_

**I don't watch Doctor Who so I have no idea what you're talking about. But thanks for the review!**

**Abyss Prime: **_**HOLY FRAGGING PRIMUS! LOVE IT! Keep it up! Update soon!**_

**Thanks and I will!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**If I were them, I'd listen to Alpha Trion. I know that from experience. I had to listen to someone wise, who shall remain nameless, after Wenlock, the Nightmare Wizard killed a friend of mine, in order to figure out how to defeat him.**_

_**I'm not sure wether Malita can be trusted. I mean, she is still Megatron's daughter. But why would she help Orion/Optimus then? I would like to believe she's becoming good, but I'm still not sure. Or is it just the fact that I don't trust easily anymore unless I'm absolutely sure? Hmm…**_

_**Please update!**_

**Malita's just in a conflicted place at the moment. Yes. She is beginning to change. But she doesn't know whether she's doing this because she was thinking abut what would happen if it was her own father in that position or if she actually wants to abandon the Decepticon cause and join the Autobots. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**All I can say is: man the Darby family tree is confusing. Bet either of the two siblings would have a tough time doing a family tree project for school if they had a choice. Know what I'm sayin?**_

**As far as the schools are concerned, Rosalie is still Talida's biological mother even though that's not true. I doubt that they do a family tree project in high school. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**Please continue story it's AWESOME**_

**Thanks and I will!**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**I miss the songs in each chapter.**_

**Believe it or not, so do I. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**This is intense. Can't wait to see more ;)**_

**Thanks, halo!**

**GordonALFShumway: **_**I just heard that Bumblebee might propose to Talida… How exciting. I'm floored, I'm a dog… I'm absolutely Silly. Oh how I wihs I could be there when the time comes. Will he propose somewhere in between the episodes, or somewhere during an episode? Hey Bee, after the wedding, send me a slice of cake.**_

**Yes. Bumblebee will be proposing to Talida. And no. I'm not saying when or how. Thanks for the review!**

**© Transformers: Prime rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up!"<p>

Talida moaned as her eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light in the car. When she looked up, she saw Alpha Trion looking…nervous? It was unheard of!

"What's going on?!" Talida immediately asked, automatically reaching for her sword.

"Look outside!" was all Alpha Trion said.

And look outside Talida did. She saw that they were rapidly approaching Iacon. At first, she was unsure of what the situation was. The Autobot capital was in ruins. That wasn't new. Her father had shown her pictures he had taken before he left. It looked like 9/11 had happened there multiple times on every building. But that wasn't the problem. The problem lied in the stretch of monorail track.

It was running out.

"Stop the monorail!" Talida instructed.

"The emergency override's non-functional and the monorail won't stop until we reach a station!" Alpha Trion explained.

"Shit!" Talida cursed before turning to her half-brother and pregnant stepmother, "Jack! Arcee! We need to wake up! NOW!"

"5 more minutes," Jack moaned.

"If we stay here, we'll get more than that!" Talida snapped.

"What's happening?" Arcee demanded.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is we're reaching Iacon. The bad news is… WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TRACK!" Talida screamed.

That immediately awakened Arcee and Jack. They scrambled to the open door. They saw that Talida was right. They were approaching the ruined Autobot city. But the tracks would run out just as they reached the border.

"I'm seriously starting to hate trains," Jack moaned.

"Where are we now?" Arcee immediately asked.

"In the ruins of Crystal City. If we jump now, we can make it to Iacon on foot," Alpha Trion promised.

"No. We'll jump just before the carriage goes over the edge. That way we won't have far to go," Talida objected.

"We wouldn't survive!" Alpha Trion protested.

"We don't have the time to journey on foot from the bloody centre of Crystal City! We have to get back to Earth so we can return the Matrix to my father and bring him home!" Talida snapped.

"Guys! We're nearing Iacon and we're running out of track!" Jack warned.

"Get ready," Arcee advised.

Alpha Trion grabbed Jack as soon as he had the Matrix secured on his person while Arcee grabbed Talida as soon as she had secured the Energy sword to her jeans and belt…well, what was left of her jeans, anyway. The two Autobots stood at the edge of the door clutching their respective charge, watching as the first cart went over the edge. Then the next one went over…then every single cart until it reached the last cart. The cart that Jack, Talida, Arcee and Alpha Trion were currently occupying.

"NOW!" Talida cried.

Just as the last cart went over the edge, Arcee and Alpha Trion jumped. With a grunt, they landed on the ground as they watched the monorail fall into a pit. They heard a loud bang as the monorail exploded.

"Thank God we weren't in that!" Jack remarked.

"Good. We're where we're meant to be," Alpha Trion decreed.

"So where do we go now?" Talida asked, "Actually, why are we in Iacon?"

"Iacon holds the key to returning the three of you to Earth. This is a necessary stop," Alpha Trion told her mysteriously.

"What is this key? How is it meant to bring us home? Last I heard, all the Space Bridges are non-functional!" Talida reminded him, "Look! For once, can't you just give us a straight answer?!"

"Rayna has left me specific instructions. You are to build something; something that would give you hope," Alpha Trion blurted.

"Rayna?" Arcee repeated in confusion.

"The Princess of Cybertron who died during the Exodus?" Jack guessed.

"Like me, she was able to foresee the future. She knew what was going to happen and when it was going to happen. And Rayna's body might be long dead, boy. But her spirit lives on," Alpha Trion decreed.

No words were said after that. They knew better than to disagree with Alpha Trion. It wasn't just because he was a member of the Thirteen Original Primes. No. It was because he was the oldest Cybertronian being that was still alive. Alpha Trion knew the planet and all of its history like the back of his servo. Well…everyone except Talida knew better than to argue with Alpha Trion. Well…as the saying goes…

Like father, like daughter.

"We're here," Alpha Trion decreed as they stood outside a building that was barely standing.

"What is this building?" Jack asked.

"The Iacon Hall of Records," Arcee answered.

"This was where Dad started out. This was where he was designated during the caste system," Talida recalled all the stories she had heard.

"He was the best there was. Come on. I'm show you the workstation," Alpha Trion offered.

The workstation of Orion Pax was the only workstation that was still perfectly standing. Even the wall that stood next to it was still standing. Talida smiled. She heard her father's voice inside her head telling her about how those who worked in the Hall of Records were lucky to be able to have their workstation near a window. Her father was one of the few lucky ones.

"This is where he worked," Talida whispered.

"He finished more work than anyone else in the entire building. But he never went home," Alpha Trion recalled sadly, causing Jack and Talida to look at the elder startled, "Allow me to ask you this question: how can you go home when you don't have a home to go to?"

"Orion Pax didn't have the perfect home life," Arcee began as everyone sat around the computers with Talida sitting in his chair, "He was born one Earth year after Megatron. Millennium before that, the caste system was introduced. Since everyone that was designated to a caste had to be raised in that caste, many parents were separated from their sparklings after their castes were designated when they were two years old. Orion's family was among them. Megatron is Orion's brother."

"Sounds like Cain and Abel," Jack remarked.

"Megatron and Orion were close. Megatron was very protective of Orion. Pit. Some would even go as far as saying that Megatron loved Orion more than his mother did. You see, Megatron was the light in the optics of their mother, Sparkler Pax, while Orion was the light in the optics of their father, Battery Pax. When Megatron turned two, Sentinel Prime's people came to the house. Everyone was expecting that. Even if the parents winded up able to raise them, they still received a visit from Sentinel Prime's representatives. No one can really explain the process of how one designates a caste for that person. All everyone knows was that it was done. Sentinels Prime's representatives didn't come over. Sentinel Prime himself did. He never did that. But he was hell bent on being the one to do the designation of castes for the Pax family. He took one look at Megatron and told them that they made the right choice in avoiding the time-wasting effort of giving him a name because where he was going, it was pointless to have one. He ripped Megatron away from Orion and said that he couldn't stay there and had to reside in Kaon with another family of his caste. Orion and Megatron cried for each other. But no one cried harder than Sparkler did. She envied Orion after this; especially after Sentinel came back the following year and said that Orion was able to stay because he was in the right caste," Arcee finished the story.

Jack's mind was suddenly formed with a vision of Orion and Megatron as younglings. He saw Sentinel rip Megatron away from the brother he once loved dearly. He saw the two of them crying as they reached for one another desperately. He couldn't imagine being torn from his sister like that. Granted, they were only half-siblings. But they loved each other either way.

"Now, onto what you have to build," Alpha Trion began.

* * *

><p>"I brought breakfast!" June sang as she drove into the base with a picnic basket full of food.<p>

"Have we heard anything?" Fowler asked.

The humans all took turns staying up for two hours to monitor the frequencies. Fowler went first, June was next, Miko went after her and Raf did his turn last. When Raf began his shift, June went back to her house to bring some breakfast. Fowler helped June out by putting in a call to the hospital saying that due to a family emergency, June required some time off and didn't know when she'd be back. The hospital gave her a month off to get her affairs in order.

"Dad came back to grab some Energon for himself, Bulkhead and Ratchet," Raf answered.

"Did they say anything about Tally, Jack and Arcee?" Miko asked as she helped herself to some toast.

"None," Raf reported sadly.

"_thetjhjshgdjkfgfdgjh…_"

"What was that?" June wanted to know.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" Miko asked.

"_That wasn't us._ It's a transmission. It's too encrypted. I can't tell where it coming from," Ratchet reported.

"It could be a trap," Bulkhead warned.

"_ethejt…Ratchet…_"

"That voice!" Ratchet gasped.

"It just can't be!" Bulkhead cried.

"_Hello, people of Earth! We're here to bring you the latest updates from a very far away planet known as Cybertron!_"

"Talida?!" everyone gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, am I evil or am I evil?<strong>

**BYE!**


	11. Loss

**Everyone recover from that little shocker last chapter? …good. Oh boy. This'll be another long authors note.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**SapphiePrincess1020: **_**Alright Talida! Hope everything turns out well.**_

**I only believe in happy endings. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**Oh keep going and this time I wanna see it longer. Please?**_

**I can't promise anything. Thanks for the review!**

**Link's Rose: **_**Heeheeheehee, it's fragging SNOWING! No better way to enjoy the morning than not having to go to school, curling up in bed and reading a story update to one of my favourite stories! :D and doctor who is epicness. If you wanna know what I meant about Tenth Doctor to to and google images and search Tenth Doctor. Or David Tennant. One of the two. Hee. Hey, have you ever heard of a fic called Transformers Prime: Together? (Or its sequel, which has Again at the end?) It's by Indigo Ninja, and you should look it up because its epicness too. Nah, you're not evil. I still love the fact that bee's raf's dad and Tally's his mom! :D**_

**I did good with THAT plot twist. I'll be sure to check those out. Thanks for the review!**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Your evil! But then again, so am I. Update soon please!  
><strong>_

**I think we should all agree on the fact that everyone's evil in their own unique way. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Hooray! They're all ok! And now they were able to contact earth! Raf is calling Bumblebee Dad now? How sweet! Happy Holidays! Please update!**_

**Happy holidays to you too! Thanks for the review!**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**Why did I get the feeling Alpha Trion helped them build a ling distance com link that picked up the radiowaves from the transmissions?**_

**Because that's sorta what they did. All will be explained this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: **_**Boy, was it a heartfelt story of Optimus and Megatron…I really feel for the big guy, ya know?**_

_**And yes, you can be evil. But then again, so can I. :P**_

**Anyone can be evil. Some more than others. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**Guest: **_**Please UPDATE SOON! **_

**No promises. Thanks for the review!**

**GordonALFShumway: **_**The next time you add a song to the story again… Try 'Skyfall' by Adele.**_

**Maybe. I'll have to listen to it. What episode would it go with? Thanks for the review!**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**Alpha Trion to Autobot base, I am communicating to you from the Nemesis… I've been trying to access the Decepticon files, looking for the answer to the one, and only question that I have not been able to answer. Unfortunately… all the files have been erased. So I will ask you this personally. Who is Malita's Mot…**_

_**[TRANSMISSION TERMINATED]**_

**Now that is something that everyone will find out…next story. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**holden: **_**I feel sorry for mega-twit update soon**_

_**PS: Talida keep jack safe**_

**She will. And I felt sorry for the guy too. I mainly did that to actually give the guy some humanity. Thanks for the review!**

**Bee4ever: **_**Ooooh Evil cliffie! Good chappie!  
><strong>_

**Thanks!**

**Galvatronus007: **_**Oh my Primus, the 2**__**nd**__** season is over already, when will the story go back in its order? What made you expand this anyways? Wait let me guess… You're stalling because of Arcee's pregnancy and that she's almost Due.**_

**I'm actually doing the rest of the episodes in another story. This is centered on bringing Optimus back as well as Arcee, Jack and Talida fighting for their lives. Thanks for the review!**

**dx-1118: **_**Please finish this! I've been keeping up with this story for so long, I read all the way through Rising Darkness, and I have to know what happens next! Especially now that the story is becoming more your own as you deviate from the show. Please update! I want more action! More twists! More romance (especially more Jack/Miko). What will happen to all my favourite characters? Will everyone make it back alive? Which side will Malita choose? And what might Megatron do if she does betray him? I have to know! Please keep writing!**_

**All of those questions will be answered in this story. Thanks for the review!**

**Ilovestuff: (1) **_**The inpatient moments when you're waiting for someone to update your favourite story**_

**Sorry. But remember. I have a new system of three story updates now. **_**Fading Light**_**, **_**Strange Beginnings**_** and **_**The Thunderbird and the Doctor**_**. Writing **_**Strange Beginnings**_** was a breeze. **_**The Thunderbird and the Doctor**_** took longer than I thought.**

**(2) **_**I love all your stories. Please update soon. GO ICEGIRL2772!  
><strong>_

**I'll try my best.**

**(3) **_**More Miko/Jack. Ha ha I'm sorry to be a bother. You're writing skills are quite awesome.**_

**Request granted. And you're never a bother.  
><strong>

**(4) **_**More Miko/Jack romance,your writing skills are fudging awesome**_

**I said I would, didn't I?**

**(5) **_**Happy Holidays!**_

**Happy Holidays to you too! Thanks for the review!**

**Well THAT took longer than I expected. Here we go, ladies and gentlemen!**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.  
><strong>**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"That's what you're building?" Malita asked in disbelief as Orion finished the construction, "A communicator?"<p>

Indeed, what Orion was instructed to build was indeed a form of communicators. There was a microphone at the top of the rectangular-shaped device with speakers on the bottom. There was a small camera attached to the back in case photographs were necessary with a small button on the side to take the photographs. There was a screen between the microphones and the speakers that would be used to view the photos. People would be able to say that it was a modified, rectangular version of the beloved walkie-talkie.

"Rayna told me last night that this device is able to withstand any distance, any barrier; even communicate to someone on Cybertron," Orion told her as he hooked his new communicator up to the computers, "There's a software I have to load for it to work. Hopefully, Soundwave won't be able to pick up on it."

"I slipped him a bug. Won't be probably working for another few hours. We're safe," Malita reassured him.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what that is," Jack confessed as Talida held up the same device Orion had built (only smaller).<p>

"It's a form of communicator. I've read about these. It'll be able to withstand any distance or barrier. Hell. We could communicate to Earth from here," Talida remarked, "Just have to load the software…"

"How long is that going to take?" Arcee asked as she glanced at Alpha Trion.

"Not long at all. Orion's workstation is the only spot in the building to fully survive the brunt of the war. Everything's working perfectly," Alpha Trion answered.

"It's almost done," Talida reported.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jack voiced the question that his guardian and half-sister didn't want to ask.

"I'm as sure as I am about you having the Wisdom of the Primes in your pocket," Alpha Trion retorted.

"Touché," Jack muttered.

"Done!" Talida cheered.

* * *

><p>"Done!" Orion decreed.<p>

"Try using it," Malita instructed.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Orion asked, only to receive static in return, "Hello? Can anybody hear me? Please respond. _This is Orion Pax calling from the Nemesis. Is anyone there?_"

"That's Optimus!" Arcee gasped.

"Dad? Dad, are you there?" Talida asked worriedly, "I'm receiving you, dad."

"_Talida!_"

"I'm here, dad. So are Arcee, Jack and Alpha Trion!" Talida reported happily.

"_Alpha?_ What is he doing there?" Orion asked in confusion.

"_He was the only person who remained on Cybertron when the exodus was ordered. When I asked him why, he only said that someone had to stay to guard Vector Sigma._"

"Are you hurt? Are you alright?" Orion began asking worriedly.

"_A little worse for wear thanks to some pounding from the Insecticons. Other than that, we're peachy._"

"Can we patch through to anyone else?" Orion pondered.

"_Alpha?_"

"_It should work._ Ask him to patch you through to your friends at the Space Bridge. Ask Malita for the frequency," Alpha Trion instructed.

"_I'm here and it's done._"

…

"Hello, people of Earth! We're here to bring you the latest updates from a very far away planet known as Cybertron!" Talida crowed several minutes later.

"_Talida?!_"

"I'm not the only one honing in on this frequency," Talida smirked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, Ratchet.<em>"

"Optimus!" Ratchet gasped excitedly.

"Ha ha! I knew it! I always knew you'd be alright!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Are you hurt? Are you alright?" Bumblebee bleeped in worry.

"_Orion asked those questions not to long ago. We're a little worse for wear. But we're OK._"

* * *

><p>"You kids are always finding ways to scare the hell out of me," June remarked.<p>

"_WE'RE NOT KIDS, MUM!_"

"Knew that one was coming," Fowler laughed.

"When are you coming home, mum" Raf asked.

"_I don't know, honey._ But we are trying everything we can. That I can promise you," Talida swore, tearing up slightly.

"Miko! Honey, are you there?" Jack asked.

"_I'm here, Jack. We all are._"

"Open that box I gave you," Jack requested.

"_I was gonna wait until you came back like you wanted me to._"

"_I can reopen the Space Bridge and bring you home._ Just let me obtain your coordinates," Ratchet pleaded as he began tracking their whereabouts.

Everyone froze when they heard a cry of surprise followed by a small thud. Everyone felt their hearts or sparks rise up into their throats.

"_Dad? Dad, are you there?_ Dad, what's going on? Answer me!" Talida pleaded.

Then they heard the chuckle. The chuckle they were all dreading.

Megatron.

"_Well, I must say, my dear niece. You truly do have the makings of an Insecticon._"

"What have you done to him?" Talida whispered.

"_Not much…yet. But he's not going to live long enough to regain the Matrix unless you do exactly as I say._"

"Why would we do anything for you?" Arcee snarled.

"_Careful, Arcee. Or you will feel the pain of a spark fracture when I slit your spark mate's throat. And I'm sure that your son doesn't want to be fatherless before his birth._"

"What do you want?" Talida asked.

"_Tell me the location of your Autobot base._"

"Go to hell," Jack spat.

"_Ah, ah, ah… You may want to talk to me with respect, boy. Or the mech you idolize like a father will be no more and his Energon will be on your hands._"

"_They'll never tell you where the base is!_"

"Miko, stay out of this. This isn't worth your lives," Talida warned.

"_Ah, the human from before. _Perhaps you can tell me the location of the base," Megatron smirked as he held his blade closer to Orion's throat.

"They won't tell you anything, father," Malita told him.

"_She's right. Even if we tell you, you're gonna kill them either way._"

* * *

><p>"Don't ask us to tell you. Because we don't betray our friends," Fowler decreed.<p>

"We don't betray our family, either," June piped in.

"_I was hoping that you would choose otherwise…_"

"What are you doing?" Raf asked nervously before hearing the cries of their companions after numerous moments of silence, "Dad!"

"_Stay away from them!_"

"Bulkhead!" Miko cried.

"_Look! You can have us!_ Just let our friends go!" Jack pleaded.

"_That option was taken off the table when you defied me, boy. I am going to show you_ just what happens to those who defy me. Now which one shall we kill first?" Megatron pondered.

He glanced around the area and saw the drones holding the Autobots on their knees with their hands on the back of their heads. The drones had their cannons going, ready to fire at them in case they tried anything stupid to escape.

"_No! Leave them alone! You can have us! Just let them go!_"

"Oh, that is valiant, my dear niece. But I'm afraid you forced our hand," Megatron smirked as he opened the Space Bridge and settled a missile launcher on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

"Just demonstrating what happens to those who defy me," Megatron answered.

"ARCEE! JACK! TALIDA! RUN! HE'S GONNA FIRE A MISSILE AT YOU! _IT'LL KILL YOU!_"

"What?!" Arcee, Jack, Talida and Alpha Trion exclaimed.

They looked out the window and saw a Space Bridge portal opening. The next thing they heard was the whistle of a missile heading towards them. Everyone glanced at each other in horror.

"This wasn't meant to happen," Alpha Trion whispered.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Talida screamed.

But it was too late. The missile crashed into their safe haven at the Hall of Records. Everyone screamed as the force and fire knocked them back. The four of them were separated. Alpha Trion soared over Orion's computer and crashed into another workstation five stations over. Arcee crashed through a wall into the next room. Jack was nocked into another workstation. Talida fell through the hole in the floor and went down every single level before crash landing into Alpha Trion's old office.

* * *

><p>Orion cried out in pain as he felt the pain radiating through his spark to his entire body. Like before, tears were streaming down his face because of how much it hurt. Megatron felt his pain. He didn't want to. But he did anyway. It didn't matter if they were mortal enemies fighting a causeless war for millennium. They were still brothers. They still felt each other's pain.<p>

"No!" Bumblebee wailed as he allowed himself to sob freely.

"No. It can't be," Ratchet murmured darkly as he refused to believe this was happening.

"This wasn't meant to happen," Bulkhead whispered

* * *

><p>June collapsed into Fowler's arms sobbing her heart out. She clutched to his suit jacket as they fell to the ground. Miko held Raf close to her as they too fell to the ground. Shock and disbelief radiated through their bodies as they heard nothing but static over the comm links.<p>

"No," Fowler murmured as he tightened his grip on June.

"Not my kids! Not my kids!" June sobbed.

"Where's my mum? I want my mum!" Raf wailed.

"They're alive. They have to be," Miko choked.

* * *

><p>Malita refused to believe what she just saw. She saw her father fire that missile. She heard their cries over the radio as the missile destroyed its target. Her cousin, her pregnant aunt and their friend were just attacked in the worst way. She wasn't even sure that they were still alive. That was when she decided something that she had been secretly debating ever since her father was revived.<p>

She no longer wanted to be a Decepticon.

She wanted to become an Autobot.

* * *

><p><strong>God, I am just feeling evil today. I actually wasn't planning to do something like that… Or was I? You may never know with me. I have numerous tricks up my sleeve But I just never know which trick to pull out.<strong>

**BYE!**


	12. Jump

**Another long author's note, here we come! Here we go, everybody! Also…if you think that last cliffhanger was bad, wait until you see what's coming next.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!  
><strong>

**Link's Rose: **_**Ohmigod ohmigod Ohmigod ohmigod Ohmigod ohmigod OHMIGOD! Several things:**_

_**1. what the actual hell?!  
><strong>__**2. Malita is gonna be an autobot. Epicness.  
><strong>__**3. EFFING MEGATRON!  
><strong>__**4. **_… _**FAAAAAHHHHHHK!**_

…**you OK, link?**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**I think you snapped a circuit in my Neural Net.**_

**Whoops. :D**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**YES!I knew Malita could change! Praise the Allspark! Please let Alpha, Arcee, Jack, and Talida be alive or so help me Megatron will be sorry! Update soon Icegirl2772!  
><strong>_

**There's gonna be close calls, shadow. That's all I'm gonna say on it.**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**NOOOOOO! They can't be gone! No! They better not be dead or I'll kill Megatron myself! At least Malita will become good. Please update! I HAVE to know if they're ok!**_

**Well, you're gonna find out this chapter.**

**Ilovestuff: **_**Wow,cliffhanger. I love stories like that. So many questions,but I'll wait to read about them myself. Hi. **_

**Hi. What questions do you have?**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Well it took Malita long enough tho realize that she's on the wrong side.**_

**I was thinking the same thing and I WRITE THIS!**

**VectorSigma101: **_**Okay, so everything was going on well until that bastard Megatron showed his dirty face! DIE MEGATRON!**_

_**Malita wants to become an Autobot? YAY! Join the good side! We don't have cookies, but we have JUSTICE! :D**_

**Decepticons don't have cookies either. :P**

**Bee4ever: **_**Ok, that was quite the little twist! I hope everyone will be ok! Malita wants to become an Autobot? AWESOME! Look out Megsy!**_

**Hold up! I've got SEVERAL tricks up my sleeve. Who knows what's gonna happen next? ;)**

**Megatronus: **_**Optimus: **__**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO ARCEE**_

_**ME: oppy shut up but any way MEGATRON I WILL RIP YOUR SPARK OUT OF YOUR CHASSIS AND CRUSH IT BEFORE YOUR VERY OPTICS. Update soon**_

**Better tell Megatron to start running.**

**Screamer's girl: **_**Go Malita! You change sides, Megatron is an ass **_

**Amen to that one!**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Oh. My. God. I will kill at 'cons. Then I might kill you. But… you write the story and if I kill you I won't find out what happens. So, you are safe. For now…**_

…**IRONHIDE, I NEED YOUR CANNONS!**

**Guest: **_**THIS IS AWESOME IT'S BETTER THAN THE ACTURUAL TRANSFORMERS PRIME I LOVE IT UPDATE SOON AND PLEASE CONTINUE **_

**Glad to know you think so.**

**Ilovestuffxx: **_**Bad by The She is by The you listen to it,who does it remind you of. O.0 Great**_

**I'll get back to you on that.**

**Jacob Deitz: **_**How about Malita use her powers to turn the clock back before Megatron blasted the 5 of them and kicked his tailpipe and saved everyone.**_

**They can't turn back time. That's one of the downsides. It'd be cool though. They could've gone back in time and see Orion Pax before the war!**

**dx-1118: **_**Yay! Update! I was looking forward too this so much, but now after reading it I just want you to upload the next chapter even sooner! Will everyone make it back ok? Please don't leave me hanging! What happens next? More stuff from your trailer? Or something you haven't yet revealed? I must know! Please update soon!**_

_**On a side note, about the story before this one, Rising Darkness, I would like to point out that while you went into detail about what Talida's techno-organic powers are, you never explained what Malita's were? Do they both have the same powers or does Malita have different ones, you never really told us. Also, will you be going into Malita's origin at some point? Because I've always wondered why Megatron, a being who sees Cybertronians as the greatest life forms ever (which is why he believes Cybertron should be the heart of a vast intersteller empire that he will rule) and despises organics, would have a half-human daughter. You'd think he'd view techno-organics, the mixing of a superior race with an inferior one, as an abomination, yet you describe Megatron's relationship with his daughter as a loving one (until recently). Did he have a techno-organic child specifically so she would be a reincarnation of Princess Nadia and thus have the power of a herald of Unicron, or was that just a bonus? On that subject, I have some questions about the events involving Rayna and Nadia. When did their battle take place? I know it was after the Thirteen defeat Unicron, but when exactly, before or after the Thirteen all killed each other? Or was it some time during the Golden Age? If Princess Rayna was the first techno-organic, and she was created by Primus to rule Cybertron for him, then why does she also have parents? Are they fully Cybertronian? What purpose does this 'royal family' as you call it serve in the Cybertronian hierarchy if the High Council and the Prime run everything? And if Primus picked Rayna to rule Cybertron, why did Ratchet say her parents didn't let her have any say in politics in his flashback, especially considering she saved the planet from Unicron's return by defeating Nadia.**_

_**Sorry about all that, I'm not trying to be critical because I do like this story and your writing, I'm just offering some advice to help you improve on certain plot points. I really hope you continue with this I really like it. The characters are true to the show, your OC's are interesting and likeable, the relationships are enjoyable (as I've told you I'm a fan of Jack and Miko, and the mother-son relationship with Talida and Raf is cute) and your writing is engaging. Please keep writing and please update soon!**_

**That is a LONG review! All of the questions will be answered…later. But I can answer this one: Malita has the same powers as Talida.**

**Holden: **_**ME:MEGATRON YOU NO GOOD PIT SPAWNED SON OF A GLITCH  
>Malita thank you for seeing that the decepticons are not the right choice.<br>**__**Megatron: WHAT DID YOU SAY!  
><strong>__**Me: Nothinnnnnnnnn  
><strong>__**Megatron: Did you now?  
><strong>__**Me: "whimpers" Icegirl SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
><strong>__**Megatron: I'VE GOT YOU NOW.  
><strong>__**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

**IRONHIDE, I'M BORROWING YOUR CANNONS! *****grabs cannons and shoots Megatron*******

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Malita screamed at her father.<p>

"They forced my hand, Malita. You know what happens to those who defy me," Megatron answered casually.

"Even to your own family?!" Malita asked in disbelief, "Does family even matter to you anymore?"

"You know the answer," Megatron growled.

"Then prove it. I'm not seeing any evidence to support that. You killed your own parents. You've been trying to kill your brother for millennium. You could've just killed your niece, your unborn nephew and your sister-in-law! And I know that you would kill me if I ever betrayed you!" Malita snapped, "You say that Talida has the makings of a Decepticon. Well, does that mean I have the makings of an Autobot?"

It didn't take long for the Autobots to figure out what Malita was hinting at. Honestly, they never thought that the perfect daughter would betray her father. Everybody – Bot and 'Con – thought Malita would die before she changed sides. But with what they were witnessing, they were about to be proven wrong. Especially at the look of horror on Megatron's face.

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em>

The side of the workstation came flying off as Jack kicked his way to freedom. Coughing and spluttering, he crawled his way out before standing on his feet. Slowly, he glanced around him and saw a sight that will give him nightmares.

Fire. Fire raged all around him and outside. He saw the remains of the missile where the workstation of Orion Pax once stood and is now blown apart. Crying out in pain, he clung to his side. His body was covered in blood he knew was his own. His side burned in searing pain. He knew that broken bones were possible.

He heard a moan and glanced at the wall opposite where Orion's workstation was. He saw Arcee struggling to stand on her feet clutching her stomach.

"ARCEE!" Jack cried as he ran towards her.

"Jack!" Arcee gasped as she leaned against the wall, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Megatron fired a missile at us," Jack answered, "And I can't say I've had worse anymore. Are you hurt?"

"If Cayden decided to come now, we'd be in a world of trouble," Arcee moaned.

"Where's everyone else?" Jack asked.

A groan came from someone five stations over. Arcee and Jack turned around and saw Alpha Trion stumbling to his feet from the workstation at the other side of the room. Immediately, Arcee and Jack raced over…well, to the best of their abilities. Alpha Trion was looking a little worse for wear like Arcee and Jack. More scars riddled his body than before along with fresh bleeding wounds.

"Are you OK?" Arcee asked worriedly.

"Had worse," Alpha Trion sighed casually as he rolled his shoulder rotors.

"Where's Lida?" Jack asked.

That was when Arcee and Alpha Trion too noticed that Talida was nowhere in sight. They knew that Talida was with them when the missile struck them. Desperately, Jack scrambled around to find his half-sister. So did Arcee and Alpha Trion. They had looked everywhere. They couldn't find her. It was as if she disappeared off the face of Cybertron.

"Oh no," Jack whispered as he noticed something.

There was a big hole where some of the former workstations were before the final raid of Iacon so long ago. Something told him that something was wrong. Without hesitation, he ran towards the edge of the hole. And when he looked down…he let out a yell of horror and despair. Arcee and Alpha Trion raced over. When they looked down, they too, let out yells of horror.

Talida was lying in the middle of a circle made up off fires and debris. She was lying on her side with her arms covering her face and her legs bent as if she was running. Her body was covered in ash and soot from the flames that were reaching towards her, ready to take her into their burning embrace and never let her go.

They were crying for her, trying to find a way to go down and rescue her. But she couldn't hear them.

She was in another world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Talida gasped as she her blue eyes snapped open. Anxiously, she took in her surroundings. Black walls. Black floor. Black…everything. Not a single light. Slowly, she sat up, preparing herself for the pain she knew would be coming. Surprisingly, she wasn't feeling any pain. Looking down at herself, she saw no evidence of any injury.<strong>_

_**Looking in front her, she did see a light. A fading light in the rising darkness. Shaking, she stood up, stopping slightly to regain her balance as her legs threatened to give out beneath her. The fading light was tempting her. Beckoning her to come towards it. Enchanted, she took her first steps towards it. Strands of light reached towards her as though to guide her. She could make out a shape in the brightness. The twisted dagger shape with a blue light in the silver.**_

_**It was a Matrix of Leadership.**_

"_**No. That's impossible. There's only one," Talida whispered.**_

"_**It is possible. And there's more than one," a familiar woman smiled as she stepped forward into the light.**_

_**"Princess Rayna?" Talida stuttered in surprise, "Where am I? Am I dead?"**_

"_**You are in between. You have a choice between life and death," Rayna corrected, "Primus believes that you have more to do and your time isn't up. But he knows that your body is too weak to be revived from the dead."**_

"_**I have a choice?" Talida said in confusion.**_

"_**You are one of the few Cybertronians – full or otherwise – to have this choice. So I would choose wisely," Rayna advised.**_

"_**What will happen?" Talida asked, "Aren't you meant to explain to us what would happen if we lived or if we died?"**_

"_**I can't tell you definitively what will happen if you decide to return to life. Your choices alone affect that. However, I can tell you what will happen if you die. But you may not like it," Rayna warned, "If you die, the Decepticons win. Megatron will not only rule Cybertron. He will conquer Earth as well. Airachnid will slaughter Arcee and her son during a battle not long after your death. Optimus, despite him dying five years later as rules of the bond, will remain a Decepticon. Bumblebee, driven mad with hopeless longing to be with you, will kill himself not long afterwards. Bulkhead will change sides and help Megatron conquer Earth. Ratchet will become even more grouchier and angrier than he normally is."**_

"_**Wait. What about my friends? What about Jack, Miko, Raf, mum and Fowler?" Talida asked desperately.**_

"_**Fowler will drink himself to death. He always did go to the base hung over. June will throw herself into her work and die of a broken heart twenty years after Megatron conquers Earth and Cybertron. Raf will lose the confidence he had gained since meeting you and fade into the background. Miko will be forced to go back to Japan where her parents will never love her and she will be longing for the life she had before your died. Jack…well, he is forced into becoming Megatron's slave after Arcee's death," Rayna told her.**_

"_**Why is the Matrix here?" Talida demanded.**_

_**"You have shown great courage during these recent events, Talida. Courage that is worthy of this Matrix of Leadership. Your father's Matrix embodies the Wisdom of the Primes. This Matrix embodies Primus," Rayna announced, "By taking the Matrix, you have decided to continue living."**_

"_**I've had my mind made up since I came here," Talida remarked as she reached for the Matrix…before freezing, "Wait. How do we get back?"**_

"_**Head to the core. Your answer will be there," was all Rayna said before Talida was blinded by a flash of light.**_

* * *

><p>Taking in a huge breath, Talida snapped her eyes open and lifted her head up. She heard someone let out a massive sigh of relief and tighten his grip on her. Through her slowly recovering vision, she could make out unruly black hair. Knowing only one person with such unruly black hair like this, she knew it was Jack.<p>

"Jack!" Talida panted as they held each other close.

Something else she noticed was that they were no longer inside the building. Obviously, Jack had found her and carried her out of the blazing inferno. When they broke the embrace, Talida's eyes asked Jack one single question:

What happened?

"Megatron fired a missile at us. It destroyed the building. We got separated. When we found you…well, you were dead. You came back just as I was ready to give up," Jack explained.

"Where's the communicator?" Talida whispered.

"Arcee has it," Jack answered as he helped her up, despite his own injuries, "They're holding the Autobots captive in the mine. They're waiting for us."

"But we can't just not go back," Talida stated.

"Nobody's saying that. But we can't just run in blind either. Megatron's waiting. He'll be ready to kill us if we even try to return the Matrix to Optimus," Jack stated, "But the question is: how do we go back?"

"I know," Talida revealed before turning to Arcee and Alpha Trion, "Alpha, do you know the way to the core?"

"You OK?" Arcee asked worriedly as she embraced her stepdaughter tightly.

"Well, I can't say I've had worse anymore," Talida joked.

"Why do you want to go to the core?" Alpha Trion demanded.

"Because not only did I gain a Matrix that embodies Primus, I learned from Rayna how to go home. She said that the answer will be waiting for us in the core," Talida answered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jack cried.

"This way!" Alpha Trion called.

Alpha Trion, Arcee, Jack and Talida raced through the shattered streets of Iacon. Their bodies were burning in pain due to the injuries they have received. However, they didn't care. The desire to go home gave them the strength to run.

"How close are we?" Jack asked.

"There's the Royal Residence! We're not far off now!" Arcee answered.

They ran through the winding streets that stopped them from reaching their destination. Their lungs were burning inside their bodies in protest to the harsh treatment they were receiving. Their legs ached from the amount of running. Their injuries seemed to be growing. But they didn't care. They were nearly home. Nothing was going to stop them now. Nothing.

"We're here," Arcee whispered.

"How do we get home from here?" Jack asked.

"Rayna never told me," Talida confessed.

"Arcee, Jack, Talida, I am afraid that this is where I leave you. Once you enter the house of the core, you will no longer need me. I assure you that you will be safe. You are in very good hands," Alpha Trion smiled warmly before kneeling towards Talida, "I am honored to be of your service, Talida Prime. Not only did you prove yourself worthy of the Matrix of Leadership, which embodies Primus. But you have also proven yourself worthy of ruling Cybertron upon its revival."

"Are you going to be alright?" Talida asked.

"I will be fine. I shall return to Vector Sigma and restore its hiding place. Nobody who returns to Cybertron will be able to enter it unless they have the Key," Alpha Trion promised before walking away, "Good luck."

"This is where it happened," Arcee smiled, earning confused facial expressions from Jack and Talida, "It was the day Orion Pax became Optimus Prime. I was born while Optimus was inside receiving Rayna and receiving the Matrix. My parents walked all the way here just to meet with him. They wanted me to be the first sparkling Optimus would ever bless as a Prime. He did more than that."

"We get the picture. Now…let's go," Jack suggested impatiently.

"What do you have against love stories?" Talida asked as they walked into the house.

"I put up with your romantic movies, don't it?" Jack retorted.

"At least they're better than some of the crap you watch," Talida grumbled.

"STOP ARGUING!" Arcee snapped.

"WE'RE NOT ARGUING!" Jack and Talida yelled. **(AN: GUESS WHERE THAT'S FROM!)**

"Yes you are."

Jack, Talida and Arcee jumped and yelled in surprise while turning around. They turned around and saw an illusion of Rayna. They knew she was an illusion because…for one thing, she died on the day of the exodus. And they heard the stories of how she guards Cybertron to this day.

"I see Talida conveyed my message," Rayna remarked casually.

"OK. We came to the core. We built the communicator. We have the Matrix. We did what you want. When can we go home?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Girlfriend waiting for you?" Rayna guessed.

"That and Megatron's holding everyone captive down by the Space Bridge," Talida corrected.

"And I don't want my son born on Cybertron," Arcee piped in.

"Fair enough. It's simple. All you have to do is walk to the circle under the core and jump," Rayna shrugged, "I'll guide you there."

"If that's all we had to do, then why did Alpha Trion make us go through all this?" Jack demanded.

"He didn't know," Rayna shrugged casually before an evil chuckle filled the room, "Uh-oh."

"Megatron," Arcee snarled as she charged her cannons.

"Worse," Rayna said.

"What could be worse than the fragging Decepticon leader?" Talida asked nervously.

"ME!"

The woman stepped out of the shadows. However, like Rayna, she was an illusion. She was wearing a dark purple dress with jet-black hair and purple eyes. Her skin was pale white; very much like Rayna's skin. They all knew the woman. They would be able to recognize her anywhere.

"Nadia," Rayna growled.

"Miss me, Raye?" Nadia smirked, "Oh look. You have your incarnate with you. Allow me to rid you of the trouble."

Talida grunted as the power force knocked her off of her feet and into the wall. Moaning, she stood upright clutching her side even more. With purple hands, Nadia stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure you're an illusion?" Talida moaned as Jack and Arcee raced to her side.

"Leave her to me," Rayna snarled as her hands glowed a bright blue.

"You OK?" Jack asked Talida worriedly.

"That just made my injuries worse," Talida remarked.

They watched as the powers shifted between Rayna and Nadia multiple times. There would be times where Rayna was close to obtaining victory while there were also times where it looked like Nadia who would end up the victor. Eventually, Arcee, Jack and Talida were beginning to get bored and impatient.

"Sure you don't want any help?" Talida asked as Nadia pinned Rayna to the wall.

"I've been doing this since I died. I'm used to this!" Rayna called back to them.

"OK. That's it," Talida sighed as she grabbed her sword.

"Tally, no!" Arcee cried.

"Talida, stay back!" Rayna warned.

"This has gone on long enough!" Talida retorted as her sword glowed.

With a warrior's yell, Talida swung her sword around in a circle and swiped Nadia's midsection. That was all it took. With a cry, Nadia disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Rayna leaned against the wall gasping for the air she was lacking whilst clutching her throat where Nadia was choking her.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I am now. I had to wait for someone to do that ever since I died. Until you came along, I was stuck fighting Nadia until the end of time," Rayna explained, "Now, I'm free to become one with the AllSpark and wait for Bulkhead."

"He misses you, you know," Talida told her.

"I know. I feel the pain he feels everyday. We might never have bonded. But I feel it. He still blames himself. He believes that he should have been able to save me. He doesn't understand that I died at the will of Primus that day," Rayna sighed, "Now, I believe that you have been stranded on Cybertron for long enough. Let's get you guys home."

Jack, Talida and Arcee walked towards where Primus' core was once full of life with Rayna racing ahead. The core hovered above them now showed no signs of life. Hadn't since the exodus. Ever since the war started, Primus was fighting a losing battle. It was only when the exodus was ordered that he finally lost. Megatron didn't care if he cost the life of the planet that was once his home. Lusting for power and conquest was all Megatron could focus his attention on. Not once did he think of the consequences of his actions or let the planet's death be a wake-up call.

Rayna murmured something in Cybertronian while holding her hands in the air. Flashes of blue lightning struck all around them, narrowly missing them all. Whooshes of wind blew in every direction as a striking blue vortex filled the hole. Arcee, Jack and Talida glanced at one another, slight fear laced in their eyes – or optics, in Arcee's case.

"I can't hold this open for much longer! You have to jump!" Rayna called over the rumbling of the vortex.

"How do we know that'll take us home?!" Jack demanded.

Talida and Arcee immediately understood why Jack asked Rayna that question. After everything they had been through – all the hits and misses they had – they didn't want to jump through that vortex only to have their hopes shattered when they wind up somewhere that wasn't home. Whether it be in a different location of their world or on the other side of Cybertron.

"You just have to trust it! It'll take you where you need to go!" Rayna called in response.

"What more can we lose?!" Talida wondered.

"Do you have the Matrix?" Arcee asked.

"YEAH!" Jack answered after feeling around his pockets for the glowing key.

"OK! ON THE COUNT OF THREE, WE JUMP! ONE! TWO! …THREE!" Talida cried.

Together, they all jumped through the swirling vortex. They were blinded by white. White and pale blue that threatened to overtake them completely.

Then it was dark.

* * *

><p>Fowler, June, Miko and Raf were still reeling inside Autobot Outpost Omega One. They refused to believe that their loved ones died on Cybertron for their cause. They refused to believe that they would never see their loved ones again. Impossible, they kept on chanting in their heads. It was just impossible.<p>

"What are we going to do now? They were our only hope of bringing Optimus back," June stated.

"There's nothing we can do. The only way someone can touch the key is if a Prime gives it to someone willingly. That's the only reason Jack could use it," Raf reminded everyone.

"Well, I'm not gonna sit there and do nothing while they're trapped on an unknown planet!" Fowler decreed.

"What can we do?" Miko asked, speaking for the first time since they heard of the missile hit.

"I may have a few ideas."

They turned around at the voice, their faces wearing shock.

They couldn't believe this.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. I'll admit. That was a bit rushed. But I just couldn't wait to get this up. <strong>_**Strange Beginnings**_** is next on the agenda followed by **_**The Thunderbird and the Doctor**_** for those here who dabble in the **_**Thunderbirds**_** archive.**

**Y'all know what to do. Review. Fave. Alert. WHATEVER!  
><strong>

**BYE!**


	13. Memories

**Here we go again, ladies and gentlemen!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Bee4ever: **_**Awesome! Talida, Jack, Arcee, and Alpha Trion are ok! Now all they have to do is restore Optimus' memory. Easy, huh?**_

**You'd think so.**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_**Ok I was not expecting that! At least Talida, Jack, Arcee and Alpha Trion are alive. That's great! Okay at the end I have three guesses as to who that could be: Talida, Malita, or Rayna. **__***thinks**__*** You know what, take Rayna off the list. I'm seriously think it's Talida though. That's because Rayna said that the vortex could take them anywhere they wanted. I think it's Malita because she could have teleported to the base. Wait nevermind, she doesn't even know where the base is. ***__**paces as she thinks**__*** Okay, I'm going to say I think it's Talida, Arcee, and Jack who arrived and it was Talida who said that line. I can't wait to see what happens next. Update soon please!**_

**I'll leave you guessing…until the end of the author's note.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Awesome! I just can't wait to see what happens next.**_

**Thanks!**

**Awesomo3000: **_**EPICALLY EPIC! :D**__**Update ASAP!**_

**Thanks!**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**I give it 3 more ch till the end.**_

**Actually, I think there's 5. There's a final twist I'm planning.**

**Rebel: **_**OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AWESOME AMAZING COOL I CAN'T EXPLAIN HOW AMAZING COOL I CAN'T EXPLAIN HOW AMAZING THIS WAS PLEASE UPDATE SOON AND KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK (megatron is in for it now) **_

**Thanks!**

**Link's Rose: **_**Yes, I'm fine now. Yay, they're alive! I'm worried for Malita's safety, since Megatron's proved he's not afraid to kill his family. DUUUUUUDE, when is Oppy gonna come back!? I miss him!**_

**I miss him too. Now the answer to THAT question, my dear, is one for me to know and for you to figure out. Man, I enjoy being evil to you guys so much…**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**That is something I don't see enough of in this world. People don't notice that or think it's possible. Actually two things in this chapter. Number one, when Malita chose to become good. From what I have learned, no one have a truly evil or wicked heart. Evil is when the heart/spark/whatever cannot express it's goodness. Everyone has to potential to be a better person, although not everyone chooses to. It's always a wonderful thing when someone does.**_

_**The second miracle, is when someone gets a second chance at life. Maybe not always in the big way Talida did, maybe a more subtle way. But we often do. We must never forget how precious life is, even those beyond our understanding.**_

_**I loved this chapter. Please update! The cons will never win. Because the Autobots know the power of the greatest thing in the universe, love.**_

**Amen.**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Yes you will need Ironhides' cannons, but they cannot protect you from me. I am called Abyss foro a reason. Oh and update soon!**_

**If you kill me, then there's no sequel…**

**VectorSigma101: **_**AMAZING! Who is it? Its it Optimus/Orion? HURRY UP AND POST!**_

**I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING!**

**dx-1118: Not gonna include the review because it's too long. That's NOT Malita's origin. Malita's a product of rape and I'm just gonna leave it at that. For Talida having a human love interest, that'll be a big fat NO! Talida and Bumblebee are SOUL MATES! They only love each other! Nothing can change that!**

**Mjlovesthewaffles: **_**Awesomeness, one unrelated, Are you ready for season –YAH. I am. **__** Nice story, please update I know you're busy but pretty please. **_

**No promises.**

**Tellingitlikeitis1541: **_**Love the story,so question,Are you excited for season three? And furthermore What's going to happen?**_

**YES! I wish season 3 would hurry up! As for the last question…I can't answer what I don't know. I'm literally making this up as I go along! The reason my chapters always take so long is because I type something and then I end up deleting it if it either doesn't work or I don't know where to go on from that point. You know what I mean?**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

**I WAS gonna say that it was the shortest author's note I've done in the **_**Transformers/Beast Wars**_** archive for a while. But I just went onto a third page. So…there's no point in that.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Arcee, Jack and Talida moaned as they supported the weight of their torsos on their arms. Their vision was spinning from the vortex they had just jumped through.<p>

"Is everyone alright?" Arcee asked worriedly.

"That's NOTHING like jumping through a GroundBridge for the first time," Jack moaned as he slumped against the wall.

"NEVER doing that again," Talida agreed as she stood up before a realization it her.

"Uh-oh. You got that face," Arcee observed.

"What is it?" Jack immediately asked.

"Don't you realize where we are?!" Talida practically screeched.

That was when Jack actually took in the sights. Pale blue walls. A white double bed with blue sheets. Dressing table. Closet. Conjoining bathroom. A giant berth near the double bed. A window (that can't be seen from the outside) glancing out into the desert.

"Oh my God!" Arcee gasped excitedly.

"We're in your room. That means…," Jack trailed off.

"WE DID IT! WE'RE HOME!" Talida screamed.

Everyone let out screams of excitement as Arcee scooped the two into an embrace. They had made it. They were finally home. Now there was only one more mission to do.

"Come on. Let's go surprise the others!" Arcee suggested.

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Jack cackled as they all ran out.

They quietly made their way through the hallway towards the Command Centre. They heard Miko, Raf, June and Fowler have a conversation so they kept quiet. They could wait a few minutes to surprise their friends.

"What are we going to do now? They were our only hope of bringing Optimus back," June pointed out.

"There's nothing we can do. The only way someone can touch the key is if a Prime gives it to someone willingly. That's the only reason Jack could use it," Raf took the chance to remind everyone of a key fact.

"Well, I'm not gonna sit there and do nothing while they're trapped on an unknown planet!" Fowler proclaimed.

"What can we do?!" Miko asked.

"I may have a few ideas!" Talida called as she, Jack and Arcee stepped out casually.

"WHAT?!" Fowler exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh my God!" Miko gasped.

"How did you?!" Raf began asking.

"This is impossible!" June sobbed.

Before Jack and Talida could blink, they were tackled to the ground by their loved ones. They let out groans of pain due to their injures. But they didn't stop them. They missed their family and friends as well. Maybe more than they missed them. Arcee smiled as Jack barely managed to sit up and hold Miko close. It reminded her of her own relationship with Optimus. How they couldn't live without each other…literally.

"Are you guys alright?" Fowler asked.

"We can't say we've had worse anymore. I can't begin to count the injuries," Talida admitted.

"I'm giving you guys a full check over," June decreed as she went to drag Jack and Talida away.

"There's no time," Jack protested, "I have to get to Optimus and I have to get to him now!"

"And I have a few 'words' I'd like to exchange with my uncle," Talida smirked.

"You guys are in no condition to do this! You barely survived Cybertron!" Raf protested.

"Honey, I appreciate the concern. But your mother can take care of herself. Despite what some people think," Talida mumbled as she glared at her brother.

"Besides, we've let Optimus be in Megatron's hands for far too long. And the others are in danger! There's no telling what'll happen to them if Megatron keeps on thinking we're dead!" Jack went on.

"Jack's right. When Airachnid captured me, she wanted to terminate me because I was no longer of use to her. Especially after she killed Tailgate in front of me. Hadn't Cliffjumper and Bumblebee shown up when they did, she'd have succeeded. With us supposedly dead, no obvious hope of a rescue and everyone refusing to reveal the location of the base, they'll be slaughtered. I'm not losing my husband, my son or my friends!" Arcee decreed.

"And don't even bother trying to come along. This is something we have to do alone," Talida warned them as she activated the GroundBridge, "Mum, standby with the medical kit. We're gonna need it. And not just for us."

Without another word said, Jack, Talida and Arcee jumped through the GroundBridge. June, Fowler, Miko and Raf watched after them in worry. They knew as much as the next person that Arcee, Jack and Talida didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

Or if they would survive it.

* * *

><p>"Divide and conquer?" Arcee suggested.<p>

"We'd cover more ground," Jack shrugged.

"Alright. Arcee, I want you to stay with Jack. If he ran into 'Cons, he'd be dead. You guys can help find the others. I'm going after Megatron and reminding him that he doesn't mess with my family without messing with me," Talida growled the last part of her sentence before storming down one hallway, slicing a Decepticon before they could warn the others.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Arcee remarked.

"Right back at ya," Jack immediately agreed.

Without hesitation, Jack and Arcee ran down the opposite way Talida went. Neither of them knew what they were going to find when they got there. Trouble was high on the agenda. Everywhere they went trouble would follow them.

Everywhere.

* * *

><p>Jack and Arcee were careful. So far, Decepticons haven't attempted to stop them. That was something that caused the two of them to be on high alert. Whenever things were this quiet, something bad was bound to happen to them. But they wouldn't say they were unlucky. It was almost like a system since the war began. Decepticons would announce their intentions or secretly begin their planning. The first battle would occur. The Decepticons win. The Autobots hatch a plan. The second battle would occur. The Autobots would wind up winning the battle. However, the war would still go on and it wouldn't bring the end any closer.<p>

"Why aren't they trying to stop us?" Jack asked quietly.

"They're planning something," Arcee answered darkly as she unfolded her cannons, "They're luring us into a trap."

"We can't turn back, can we?" Jack asked knowingly.

"We've already come this far. We might as well see this through to the end," Arcee pointed out.

* * *

><p>"Any signs of life on our home planet?" Megatron asked Airachnid, who had bridged down at Megatron's instructions.<p>

"None, my lordship," Airachnid answered sadly, "It seems my old foe's spark is snuffed. Such a disappointment. I was looking forward to finishing her off myself. Well…after I made her suffer by killing her precious family in front of her optics. Take away her son like she took away mine!"

"It was the only way, Airachnid," Megatron stated.

"You might wanna check that crystal ball again."

"WHAT?!" Megatron boomed as he turned around, "How did you survive?!"

Megatron had turned around to see Talida casually standing behind him with a smirk. In her hands, she held the Energy sword, which glowed a bright blue. She was ready to go.

"Allow me to take care of her, my lordship," Airachnid smirked.

"Go die in a fucking hole, Airachnid. Megatron's the one I want to fight," Talida spat. **(AN: WHOA! She swore! Who knew Talida had such a potty mouth?! Hmmm…I woulder what Optimus would have to say about that…)**

"Me? Well…I'm honored, my dear niece," Megatron feigned happiness as he unsheathed his swords in his hands, "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Wasn't expecting you to," Talida retorted as she ran up and made the first swing, which Megatron easily blocked.

"Good form," Megatron complimented as Talida blocked his attack easily, "Not surprising due to your relatives."

"What can I say? I learned from the best," Talida smirked.

* * *

><p>"Man, I hope Lida's fairing out alright," Jack said worriedly as they reached another part of the mine not far from where Megatron and Talida were.<p>

"I just hope Airachnid's not here," Arcee muttered.

Jack was hoping that Airachnid wasn't in the mines with them either. However…not for the same reasons Arcee was. Whenever Airachnid gets involved, Arcee and Talida become completely different people. They become dark, angry; filled with raw vengeance. Everytime they fight her, he can't help but wonder who was going to walk away…

And just how far would they go to finish what was started so long ago?

"Hey. What's through here?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

Arcee looked to where Jack was gesturing and saw another passageway; one that wasn't there when she, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet raided the mine to commandeer the Space Bridge a few days ago. It was a recent addition. For what purpose, she didn't know at first. There's no evidence of Energon being there. Unless…

"This is where everyone's imprisoned!" Arcee gasped.

* * *

><p>Ratchet, Orion, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were, indeed, imprisoned in the passageway. The Decepticons had found a cavity in the mine leading to another section. It was perfect for imprisoning their captives close by behind metal bars. So that was where Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Orion were imprisoned after Megatron fired that missile that supposedly killed Arcee, Jack and Talida.<p>

"Bulkhead, please stop!" Orion pleaded as Bulkhead kept banging the cage.

"I'm almost done!" Bulkhead protested as he continued bashing.

"FACE IT, BULKHEAD!" Ratchet finally snapped, "It's pointless! We're done! Megatron's won the war! Arcee, Jack and Talida were the only ones that could save us and now they're dead! Megatron killed them to stop us from winning! We needed them! I needed my daughter!"

"You don't have a daughter," Bumblebee reminded him.

"Arcee is my daughter in everything but bond. She rarely got to see her parents because of the danger they would wind up in during the war. She would get homesick on occasion and miss her parents desperately. Unwittingly, I had become a surrogate father to her before Bumblebee's birth. When the Cybonic Plague killed her parents, I officially stepped into the role as her father. It was one of the reasons I walked her down the aisle myself when she married Optimus," Ratchet revealed.

"Wow. Who knew you had it in you?" Bulkhead remarked cheekily, earning a murderous glare from the medic.

"I'm still wondering the same myself," Arcee smirked as she and Jack stepped out of the shadows.

Arcee didn't receive a murderous glare like Bulkhead did for the remark. Instead, she received a look filled with joy and pure relief. Everyone else just cheered. Within seconds, Arcee had shot the locks off and she and Jack rain inside. Bulkhead wasn't afraid to embrace the two-wheeler tightly, only letting go when she let out a grunt of discomfort due to the pressure that was being applied to her injuries.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked worriedly.

"Can't say we've had worse," Arcee shrugged.

"When we get back, I'm giving you a thorough checkup," Ratchet decreed before doing something that would be considered uncharacteristic of him: hugging her, "Don't scare me like that again."

"Orion!" Jack called.

Slowly, Orion approached the young boy who had in a short span of a few months showed the makings of a great man who resembled the mech before him. Shakily, Orion knelt down before the human boy. He recognized the key in his hand. He knew that it was the Key to Vector Sigma containing the reloaded Matrix. This would return to him everything he had lost over a month ago. Return everything to the way it once was. He knew this. Talida had told him. But…was he ready?

"Are you certain that I am worthy?" Orion asked shakily.

He glanced at everyone in the room. First, he saw Arcee. She smiled lovingly at him. Through their bond, he could feel the faith that she held in him. That was her answer to him. Ratchet smiled warmly, his face portraying a thousand words. Neither of them describing the worthiness he held of becoming a Prime once again. Bulkhead chuckled and nodded. Bumblebee nodded eagerly and gave him a 'thumbs-up' as humans liked to do.

But there was one answer he wanted to hear. And that answer was from Jack. He took in the boy that was covered in torn clothing, blood and bruises. His face held determination. Determination to reunite his half-sister with her beloved father. To reunite his guardian/partner/older-sister figure with her one true love. To reunite himself with the mech he looked to as a father.

He didn't use his actions to answer Orion's unsure question like the others did. Instead, he used four words. Just four simple words. And those words were,

"You have no idea."

Jack held the key up and it glowed brighter at the presence of its host. At an instant, a ray of light shot from the key towards Orion's chassis. Immediately, the doors to his spark opened, happily accepting the Matrix of Leadership into him. He closed his eyes as the memories he once lost finally returned to him.

He remembered blessing Arcee with bravery then making her his soul mate. Watching her grow into a fine young warrior with whom he held a close bond. Them getting married and bonding after so long of waiting.

He remembered witnessing Rayna died on the day of the exodus. He remembered every battle he fought with her. He remembered her telling him to take Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet with him to Earth to start a new life.

He remembered holding Rosalie's hand as she brought his daughter into the world. He remembered the joy he felt watching her sing and dance. He remembered cherishing each moment he shared with her. From her very first step to the first time she truly joined him in battle.

He remembered everything. He had finally regained everything he had lost. And when he finally opened his eyes, he was no longer Orion Pax. He was no longer a simple data clerk. He was once again a powerful leader.

Optimus Prime was back.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! OPTIMUS IS BACK! That didn't take as long to write as I thought it would. Might be a bit dodgy. But it'll get better next chapter. There's not long to go. By the way, I wrote this while having <strong>_**From Yesterday**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars on repeat. I definitely wanna use it sometime in my sequel, **_**Talida Prime: Rising Storms**_**. But for which episode does it suit? Anyone wanna tell me?**

**BYE!**


	14. Crash

**I'm back… Who missed me?**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Link's Rose: **_**HE'S BACK HE'S BACK HE'S BACK HE'S BACK! Okay, now I'm kinda going crazy. I mean…EPICNESS! Total freaking epicness! Oh, I hope Tally's gonna be okay, and where's Malita?**_

**Good question.**

**Awesomo3000: **_**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! Prime is BACK, baby! :D Please update, ASAP, I MUST have the next chapter or I'll DIE!  
><strong>_

**Well, we can't have anybody dying.**

**Mystic: **_**Hi icegirl2772 and I love your stories and yay Optimus prime is back and I hope Talida is ok**_

**This is Talida we're taking about. What do you think's gonna happen?**

**ALL OUT TOMBOY: **_**Hallelujah he's back! And for From Yesterday, 30 seconds to mars… you should do in the episode from the past. You know the one were its shows how arcee and Cliffjumper originally come to earth? Just an idea! And amazing Chapter! :D**_

**That's not a bad idea!**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Yay! Optimus is back!**_

**I know! It's like the coolest shit ever!  
><strong>

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Yay! Their leader is back! And so far they are all alive! ***__**wipes eyes**__*** Oh, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry! But I'm so happy! I know things should turn out alright now. Please update!  
><strong>_

**Just wait. There's more to come…**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_*****__**takes in a deep breath**__*** THAT WAS FRAGGING AWESOME!**_

**I think I just lost my hearing.**

**Bee4ever: **_**Awesome! Optimus is back! Look out Megatron!**_

**Amen on that one.**

**VectorSigma101: **_**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Prime is BACK! Wooh! Now, go, Prime! Go kick Megatron's aft!  
><strong>_

**Oh, he shall.**

**AlphaTrion3145: **_**Does the twist have anything to do with Unicron?**_

**Originally, it did. But I don't want this story to be as long as **_**Rising Darkness**_** was. And now that Optimus is back, I just don't see the point.**

**haloangel21: **_**So sorry for not posting my review last chapter! Been pretty tired lately, and quite frankly, busy. But as soon as I saw this in my email, I started smiling. It's good to see Optimus back. **_

_**Been trying to finish the sequel to Deep up. It's taking FOREVER! It's almost finished with the final revision, and then it will be typed up either today/tonight or when I get back to school.**_

**Can't wait for it! Any hints as to what happens?**

**Abyss Prime: **_**Yeah I know so you are save until you stop writing these stories. Then you are MINE. Love it!**_

…**IRONHIDE!**

**Tellingitlikeitis1541: **_**Optimus is back and I can't wait to see how HE reacts to being yous how us more of the different relationships and how they developed?Just a stupid suggestion,I kinda of wanna see a little more Jack/Miko and this story is great and I can't wait to see where you go with it,considering you're making it up as you go alone (I know hat that feels like)Thank you for updating so quickly considering the circumstances. **__***dead**__*** You killed me with your awesome story!  
><strong>_

**Don't worry. I know CPR.**

**Guest: **_**I LOVE IT PLEASE CONTINUE AND UPDATE SOON I THINK IT MIGHT BE BETTER THAN THE ACTUAL TRANSFORMERS PRIME SERRIES I KNOW CRAZY RIGHT BUT STILL I LOVE IT PLEASE UPDATE SOON AND CONTINUE **_

**I'll try. But I can't promise anything.**

**Ideasnow53: **_**Make a Soundwave/Airachnid chapter! They're so CUTE together! And make Clarion their FIRST BIOLOGICAL CHILD! IT WILL BE AWSOME! TRUST ME! AND PLEASE READ MY STORIES!PLEASE!**_

**What are your stories called? And…man, with Airachnid, I'm just looking forward to the episode where she's put in stasis…or maybe when the writers finally give me the opportunity to KILL HER! I hate her so much! And…maybe reading a story where she rapes Jack doesn't help.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida Prime and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Shattered**_** rightfully belongs to Trading Yesterday and their respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Ratchet, how did we get here?" Optimus immediately asked.<p>

"Long story, old friend," was all Ratchet responded with.

"Arcee!" Optimus sighed as he held her close, "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Arcee immediately reassured him.

"Guys, we should get after Lida!" Jack suggested as he ran out of the prison.

"Where is she?" Optimus immediately demanded.

"SHE'S FIGHTING MEGATRON!" Jack called.

That caused everyone to run.

* * *

><p>Talida screamed as Megatron knocked her off her feet and sent her flying across the floor. She had faired well in her fight with her uncle up until this point. Coughing, her eyes widened when she saw her Enerblood mixed with her saliva. She had taken too many beatings to the stomach and is suffering from internal bleeding.<p>

And she knew that one of her broken ribs had punctured her lung. She had some of the symptoms. Struggles to breath with her breathing sounding abnormal, she couldn't stop coughing, she didn't know about the fever or low blood pressure; but she knew she was suffering from extreme fatigue.

Kneeling on the ground, she clutched the bleeding wound on her stomach. She wished that she was fighting Malita instead of her uncle. It never got like this. Unfortunately, Malita was sent away to the Nemesis after her emotional outburst. Besides, she was seeing Malita more as a friend than an enemy anyway. Looking up, she saw Megatron approaching her ready for the final kill.

"Do your worse," Talida spat.

"I'll be sure to," Megatron smirked as he raised his blade and lowered it.

_CLANG!_

Megatron looked up in horror and surprise at his former enemy. Optimus ran in and saw what Megatron was going to do to his baby girl. Oh no. This won't do. Immediately, he ran over, unfolded his blades and blocked his enemy's attack. Fathers would do anything to protect their little girls. Optimus was no exception.

"Megatron! Be gone!" Optimus roared as he punched Megatron away.

"Ah ah ah!" Airachnid tormented.

"Airachnid!" Arcee growled.

"Don't even think about it, Arcee," Talida wheezed, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Yes, Arcee. But allow me to make the closing move," Airachnid smirked.

Nobody could predict what happened next. Not even Primus could predict it. Airachnid brought out this weapon – a dangerous stun gun – and shot three times.

One hit Jack.

One hit Arcee.

One hit Talida.

Optimus watched in horror as he watched his family crumble to pieces. Swooping forward, he barely managed to catch his daughter and the boy that he cherished in his spark like his son. Ratchet swooped forward and caught Arcee before she could hit the ground. All three of them were unconscious and in a bad shape.

"We have to get them back to base!" Ratchet cried. **(AN: Cue the guitar intro.)**

* * *

><p>June, Fowler, Miko and Raf gasped in horror as they ran through the portal with their injured companions. Ratchet tended to Arcee, June tended to Talida and Fowler, Miko and Raf, who all possess basic medical training, tended to Jack.<p>

_Yesterday I died.  
><em>_Tomorrow's bleeding.  
><em>_Fall into your sunlight…_

Later on, everyone would find one word to describe everything that happened next. That word would be chaos.

"Oh no," June muttered as she removed her stethoscope in horror, "I NEED HELP! TALIDA HAS A COLLAPSED LUNG!"

"Jack's stable. Keep an eye on him. I'll help June tend to Talida," Fowler told the kids as he ran over to Talida's section.

"We need to bandage Jack's ribs," Miko decreed.

"I'll help," Bulkhead immediately decided as he transformed and activated his holoform to help out.

"Ratchet, what is happening?!" Optimus asked worriedly.

"Oh no," Ratchet muttered, "Bumblebee! Grab my surgical tools! I need to perform a crash caesarean!"

_The future's open wide.  
><em>_Beyond believing.  
><em>_To know why…  
><em>_Hope dies…_

"I thought that caesareans would be dangerous for Cybertronian femmes!" June protested as she prepared Talida's oxygen and ventilation.

"Depends on the circumstances! While Arcee can still have children after having a caesarean, it's riskier than a natural birth. It's unpredictable. The shock of it alone could be enough to kill her. But it's Cayden's best chance of survival," Ratchet clarified, "HURRY UP, BUMBLEBEE! Every second we waste lowers their chances of survival."

"How's mum doing?" Raf asked his mother.

"We're doing all we can, sweetie. Whether or not she survives is entirely up to her," June answered sadly.

"Jack's going to be OK," Miko sighed in relief.

"Maybe you should open that box he gave you," Bulkhead suggested, "He did say wait till you got back.

Miko nodded and took out the velvet box that she had kept in her pocket the entire time. Slowly, she unwrapped the silky ribbon and watched it fall apart from the box. When she opened it, she gasped.

It was a 14-karot gold reversible heart-shaped locket. On one side it was a beautiful scroll pattern that Miko fell in love with immediately. On the other side, it had three simple words written in simple handwriting:

Love you always

Curious about the photo inside, Miko opened the locket and smiled. It was the photo they took together on their first date. It wasn't anything fancy. It was just a romantic picnic in the park. Miko didn't care if they just ate peanut butter and jelly. The date was perfect.

Because she was with him.

_And losing what was found,  
><em>_A world so hollow,  
><em>_Suspended in a compromise. Yeah…_

"Come on, Arcee. Don't die on me now," Ratchet pleaded as he cut a hole in her stomach.

Optimus watched anxiously as Ratchet opened Arcee's reproductive chamber. Before he could blink, his unconscious son was shoved in his hands as Ratchet checked him over.

"I need to provide an Energon shock," Ratchet muttered before grabbing the paddles.

"Won't that hurt him?" Optimus asked worriedly.

Ratchet didn't answer. Instead, he just gave Cayden one shock. It was all they needed. Cayden's wails filled the room as he came to life. Optimus shed tears of joy as he cradled his new son in his arms. It was like it was when Talida was born.

He was a father again.

_But the silence of the sound,  
><em>_Is soon to follow.  
><em>_Somehow…  
><em>_Sundown…_

The operations continued into the night. Arcee, Jack and Talida were stabilized and their injuries were tended to. They were covered in bandages in different places. June wiped the sweat that was beginning to form on her forehead. Fowler pulled June into a one-armed hug, silently praying for the best. Miko and Raf held each other tight, refusing to be separated. Bumblebee sat by his girlfriend and refused to leave her. Bulkhead supervised their remaining human companions. Ratchet monitored everybody's vitals. Optimus say next to his love cradling their son.

Arcee, Jack and Talida had to be under constant monitoring to make sure that they survive the night. But like June said, their survival was up to the three people fighting for their lives.

All they could do was hold their breath and wait.

_And finding answers,  
><em>_Is forgetting all of the questions we call home.  
><em>_Passing the graves of the unknown…_

* * *

><p><strong>OK. That was short...and majorly rushed. But I'm on fire because we're close to the end of the story! WHOO! Only two more chapters!<strong>

**BYE!**


	15. Love

**Seriously. Who missed me?**

**REVIEW REPLES!  
><strong>

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Yay! Finally Cauden's born**_

**YAY! PARTY!**

**devildog452: **_**Then come on baby make this thing longer and let the magic happen! Was that too much for you?**_

**Translation?**

**Link's Rose: **_**… I… I just… Wow… So…she's gonna be okay, right? (By that I mean Arcee. And Talida.) and what about Cayden? Is he okay?**_

**I don't kill off major characters. So they're fine.**

**Awesomo3000: **_**Awww, Optimus is now a daddy. **__** But I really hope Jack, Talida and Arcee are okay! Update ASAP!**_

**How's this for ASAP?**

**haloangel21: **_**Well…I can tell you that it takes place shortly after "Orion Pax – Part 3" ends. Yeah. I'm way behind, but I'm taking it at a sort of slow pace, which can be good, right?**_

_**And as for this chapter, I squealed – no lie how Optimus smiled at his newborn son. I wonder when Arcee will wake up.**_

**Then I think you're going to find this chapter disappointing.**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **_*****__**spits out sprite she was drinking**__*** WHAT! Are you telling me Jack, Talida, and Arcee are on the verge of death yhat was caused by AIRACHNID! That blasted spider! Oh when I get my hands on her!  
><strong>_

**Get in line, pal!**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Oh no! I was afraid of this. Please let them be alright! Please update!  
><strong>_

**You guys have known me for how long now?! Wait. I'm afraid of that answer.**

**VectorSigma101: **_**This is seriously killing me. HURRY UP AND POST! Welcome Cayden! :D**_

**Yay! Welcome, Cayden!**

**Jacob Deitz: **_**How about make a story about Eon Kid go on youtube if you don't know what the show is its almost the same as transformers.**_

**Maybe. I'll think about it.**

**Tellingitlikeitis1541: **_**That was an awesome chapter.I survived but not for 're killing me off slowly,haha. So it rumored that season three will be aired in February,do you think so? Airachnid -.-,aw man you really hit us this time.I can't wait for the next chapter. So,how are you planning for Cayden? **_

**Let me get back to you on that one.**

**Bee4ever: **_**Awwwww! Cayden is finally here, and everyone is ok. YAYS!**_

**Who says they're fully alright?**

**Abyss Prime: **_**On. My. Primus. That was epic. You know, I realized something. Ratchet is Arcee's 'father' so that makes him Optimus' father-in-law and Talida's grandfather and Bumblebee's grandfather-in-law. Ratchet is Jack's grandfather too as well as Miko's. Ratchet is Raf's great-grandfather. He is also June's 'father' as well 'cause of Jack and Talida. That is one helluva family tree. I told you, Ironhide can't protect you. I out rank him. Optimus is my father. And you WILL be MINE!  
><strong>_

**Yeah…I'm just gonna cower somewhere…**

**dx-1118: Apology accepted.**

_**Transformers: Prime**_** rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Shattered**_** rightfully belongs to Trading Yesterday and their respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Optimus asked Arcee as he sat next to her on the berth.<p>

Arcee, Jack and Talida had woken up from their unconscious states and began recovering from their injuries. However, it was going to be a long journey for them all.

Arcee had some dents and bruises that would fade away in time. But the scars from her cuts; those were never going to fade. The scar on her stomach from the emergency C-section that Ratchet performed would also remained. She also wore out her engine due to her travels on Cybertron so she was confined to base for a while. Surprisingly, Arcee didn't object to the prognosis Ratchet provided. When asked why, she said that she wanted to be as healthy as she could for her son and she could use the time confined to base to establish a bond with him. She didn't know who was more relieved at that. Ratchet or Optimus.

Jack's cut over his kidney required seven stiches that would be removed in a few weeks. He also had a hairline fracture on his right wrist. This meant that he had to spend 4-6 weeks with a cast on his wrist, which was something he dreaded. According to Jack, casts are itchy. He also had some bruised ribs that were going to take a few weeks to recover.

Talida, however, had the worst of the lot. She had a punctured lung that would take two months to recover from. The internal bleeding came from her stomach that would take another few weeks to recover. She also had some broken ribs and, like Jack, a hairline fracture on her right wrist, which also required a cast. Arcee would be lucky to have to only spend a week confined to the base. Unfortunately for Talida, she wouldn't be able to go out in the field for a few months.

"A little sore. But I'm fine," Arcee reassured him as she stood up, lightly bouncing the sleeping Cayden in her arms.

"I'll take him," Optimus murmured as he gently took Cayden into his arms.

He smiled as Cayden moaned slightly and snuggled into his father's broad chest. Slowly and quietly, he walked across the room to the small metallic crib that was situated. Slowly, he laid his son down in the crib and covered him with a blanket. Unlike mature Cybertronians, sparklings were more vulnerable to temperature changes. Like humans, they could suffer from hyperthermia or hypothermia. Planting a soft kiss on his head, he walked across to Arcee.

"What happened over the past month? After my amnesia?" Optimus wanted to know.

"You…you joined the Decepticons. Megatron manipulated you into thinking we were your enemies. He took you to his ship. We don't know everything that happened to you. But we do know that he turned you into his personal data clerk and made you decode some files from the Iacon database. We've had some incidents throughout. One of which resulted in me winding up in the Arctic courtesy of Soundwave. Jack came up with the idea of commandeering the Space Bridge so the three of us could go to Cybertron. Through Starscream's Intel – I'll explain that one on another day – we managed to locate the Space Bridge. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet and I defeated the drones and summoned Jack and Talida over…," Arcee began the story.

_As reason clouds my eyes,  
><em>_With splendor fading,  
><em>_Illusions of the sunlight…_

"Arcee guided us to Vector Sigma. It turns out it was hidden under Megatron's feet the entire time. I went in, while Arcee and Talida held off an Insecticon that was attacking us. It was dark. I was lucky I had the key to light my way. I reached the computer and placed the key in the slot. While I waited for the Matrix to reload, I ran into trouble: Scraplets. I tried to fight them off. But there were too many of them. I knew that if they chewed through Vector Sigma, all would be lost. Then the Insecticon and Talida came in. She had this sword in her hand. I had no idea where she got it from. I threw some Scraplets at the Insecticon and he would up being eaten. As the Matrix finished reloading, Arcee met up with us and we left. When we came out, three Insecticons were waiting for us. We dodged them and raced to the Space Bridge. That was when Talida realized something dire. If we went through, the Insecticons would follow and destroy the world as we knew it. That was when Talida decided to shut down the Space Bridge and leave us stranded…," Jack recalled the story to Miko as she stroked his head and helped him rest.

_A reflection of a lie,  
><em>_Will keep me waiting.  
><em>_With love gone,  
><em>_For so long…_

"We thought the Insecticons. They had the upper hand. Honestly, Bumblebee. I thought we were dead. Well…we were before Alpha Trion came along and saved us. We left Kaon and hopped on this monorail train. We didn't know where we were heading. We were exhausted so we fell asleep. When we woke up…well, let me put it this way. Trains hate us. We were running out of track. So we jumped. Lucky we did. Because the train exploded and we wouldn't have survived. Slowly, I realized that we were in Iacon…well, what remained of it, anyway. Alpha took us to the Hall of Records and showed me Dad's workstation. That's where he made me build that communicator we used to establish contact with you. And…well, you know what happened with Megatron's special missile. According to Jack, I was dead for three minutes. While I was dead, I saw Rayna. She told me how to get home. So we made for where Primus' core once was. There were spirits. The spirits of Rayna and Nadia fighting in an endless battle. I…kinda ended it. Rayna opened a vortex with her powers and we jumped through it. We winded up here in my room. And…well, you know the rest," Talida finished the story.

"How did you survive?" Optimus asked.

"We almost didn't," Arcee answered honestly.

"What was it like? You know, seeing Cybertron without getting killed?" Miko questioned.

"It took my breath away. It was something I wouldn't wish upon Earth," Jack responded.

"I owe my life to Alpha Trion. So do Arcee and Jack. Without them, we'd be dead," Talida admitted.

_And this day's ending,  
><em>_Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know.  
><em>_Knowing that faith is all I hold…_

"And I never would have gotten to ask you this," Bumblebee said as he knelt on his holoform knee with a velvet box in his hand, "Talida, you are my life. I love you so much, it kills me. I have watched you grow into the beautiful young woman you are today. We have a beautiful son together. We are meant to be. Ever since you were born, all I could think about is starting a life with you. I know that you are only 16. But…I believe in long engagements."

Talida gasped as she realized what was going on. She didn't need him to open the box. But he did anyway. When she looked inside, she noticed that it was an engagement ring. It was a simple gold ring with a small diamond on top of it. But to her, it was perfect. Inside the ring, it was engraved one simple word that carries so much promise:

_**Forever**_

"Talida Corrie Prime, when the time is right, will you marry me?" Bumblebee asked as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Yes," Talida whispered.

Softly, Bumblebee cradled her face in his hands and planted a soft kiss. Talida's lungs burned for air due to how week they still were from the lung puncture. Bumblebee sensed this and pulled away, running his fingers through her hair. Slowly, Talida laid on her back on her bed with Bumblebee climbing over her.

* * *

><p>Optimus held his form over Arcee's as he kissed her with so much love and passion, it threatened to leave them breathless. They were quiet as Cayden was asleep in the crib nearby. Arcee let out a breathless moan as Optimus ran his hand down her body.<p>

"I missed you," Optimus whispered into her neck.

"I missed you," Arcee murmured as she pulled his face towards her own.

* * *

><p>Miko held her body over Jack's so she wouldn't hurt him as they kissed. It was sweet. It was tender. It contained love. The necklace Miko wore around her neck dangled between them, the bottom of the heart lightly caressing Jack's chest. When oxygen was required, they broke away and rested their foreheads against one another. Jack used his strength to reach his good hand up to her hair and run his fingers through the velvet locks.<p>

"I love you," Jack told her truthfully.

"I love you," Miko smiled as they kissed again.

_All this time spent in vein.  
><em>_Wasted years. Wasted gain.  
><em>_All is lost. Hope remains.  
><em>_And this war's not over…_

_There's a light. There's a son,  
><em>_Taking all the shattered ones,  
><em>_To the place we belong.  
><em>_And his love will conquer…_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Short. Next one's going to be shorter. Wanna know why? IT'S THE EPILOGUE! NO! After so long, the story is coming to an end! WHY?! Wait. There's a sequel. YIPEE!<strong>

**BYE!**


	16. Shattered

_**Ra da da da da da da da da circus! Da da da da da da da da afra! Cricus! Afro! Circus! Afro! Look at that! Look at that! Look at that afro! **_**…don't ask.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!  
><strong>

**devildog452: **_**Can't wait wait what about Malita what's going to happen to her?**_

**She's pretty much confined to the Nemesis. I'll leave it at that.**

**Awesomo3000: **_**Awww, so cute! Can't wait until the epilogue! And the sequel! Update ASAP!**_

**I will, I will. Don't worry.**

**Tellingitlikeitis1541: **_**Aww,that was a small chapter but it was still up to the high standards set for you for updating and have defintley sorta matured as a writer. **__** ***__**Jiko**__*****_

**Jiko. Nice.**

**haloangel21: **_**'Then I think you're going to find this chapter disappointing.'**_

_**W-why would you say that? O.O I found it to be more interesting than just disappointing (beyond cute). I'm so glad that everyone's back together.**_

**And sadly, it's the epilogue. So there won't be much togetherness until the next story.**

**Link's Rose: **_**Awwwwwwwwww, fluffiness! Um…I didn't get to finish reading the A/N, so…did you say the next chapter is going to be the epilogue?**_

**Yep.**

**Guest: **_**Princess of Dreams**_

_**Wait, this was the end? No! Oh well, there's always sequels. I've loved every bit of it and Hope to read more soon. See you later. 'Til all are one!  
><strong>_

'**Til all are one!**

**Bee4ever: **_**D'awwwwwwwwww! So sweet!**_

**You can say that again.**

**Autobot Shadowstoalker: **_*****__**cries tears of joy**__*** THEY'RE ALIVE! This is one of my favourite stories on Fanfiction. Aww so much love! You kidding me?! The story's going to end next chapter! Aww man! Please by the love of Primus, the Allspark, and Rayna, get the sequel up bloody soon! ***__**smiles sweetly**__*** Update soon!**_

**Yeah. This marks the end of the story.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: **_**Aww, Bumblebee is so sweet! He and Talida make a great couple.**_

**That they do. And with Raf, they are an adorable family!  
><strong>

**VectorSigma101: **_**So cute! I like how you divided the story in three parts, with Arcee, Jack and Talida telling it. :D Very creative. Talida gets proposed! :D**_

**YAY! TALIDA'S ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED! Wait! How's Optimus gonna react?!**

**Jacob Deitz: **_**If you make the Eon Kid story, you will make the first ever Eon Kid story in this website oh and the part about it being almost the same as transformers is that Eon Kid has robots and humans working together to stop an evil robot and his army trying to take over the world.**_

**Ahhhh…I'll think about it.**

**Guest: **_**THIS WAS AMAZING KEEP THIS STORY UP LIKE I SAID PLENTY OF OTHER TIMES IT IS BETTER THAN THE ACTUAL TRANSFORMERS PRIME PLEASE UPDATE SOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN **_

**I WILL!**

_**Transformers: Prime **_**rightfully belongs to Hasbro and The Hub.**

**© Talida and other OCs rightfully belong to me unless I say otherwise.**

_**Shattered**_** rightfully belongs to Trading Yesterday and their respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>And I've lost who I am.<br>__And I can't understand,  
><em>_Why my heart is so broken.  
><em>_Rejecting your love…_

"Hey, you," Arcee cooed as she scooped her son into her arms.

It's been a week since the trip on Cybertron that almost cost Arcee, Jack and Talida their lives, Optimus regained his memories and Cayden's birth. The recovery process for everyone was slow and painful. But they were getting there.

Bumblebee actually insisted that he sleep with Talida in her room in case something happened. Talida has had difficulty breathing due to her lungs and Bumblebee always made sure that she increased her oxygen intake and whenever they were in the base together, he never left the sides of his love and their son.

Optimus had the Decepticon insignia removed and replaced with his Autobot insignia. Afterwards, he immediately focused his attention on being a good father all over again and the recovery of his family. Sure. He wanted things to return to the way they were pre-Unicron and most importantly, pre-amnesia. But he felt as though that was never going to happen until his family was fully recovered.

_Without love gone wrong,  
><em>_Lifeless words carry on.  
><em>_But I know. All I know,  
><em>_Is that the end's beginning…_

"You sure you're OK?" Jack asked Talida as they sat on the couch.

"Worry about yourself for a change, will ya?" Talida pleaded.

"She's right, you know," Miko agreed as she kissed his cheek before gossiping with Talida.

"Raf, as your uncle, I am obliged to tell you this. Whenever two girls we both know and love get together and start conspiring together, we are doomed," Jack decreed.

"Not necessarily, Jack," Arcee disagreed as she walked towards them cradling her son.

"You look good as a mother," Jack complimented.

"Yeah. You are like so cool right now, Arcee! One minute, you're a sweet mother! Then the next, you're a kickass Autobot! That's so cool!" Miko gushed excitedly, "Almost makes me want kids!"

Jack cleared his throat nervously at that, causing everyone to laugh.

_Who I am from the start.  
><em>_Take me home to my heart.  
><em>_Let me go and I will run.  
><em>_I will not be silent…_

"Your recovery's progressing as well as expected, Talida. But you still have a long way to go. So…no Decepticon battles for another seven weeks," Ratchet told her.

"Wasn't even thinking about it," Talida reassured him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack asked as he approached Optimus.

"When I left, the world was in danger. When I come back, the world is saved," Optimus said as he glanced as his daughter who was giggling with her brother.

"We still need you, dad," Jack reassured him.

"But for how much longer?" Optimus rumbled.

"Always," Jack answered with a smile before glancing at Arcee, Jack and Cayden, "I can name one person who needs her spark mate and two people who need their father. You've never let them down before. So don't start now."

"I never intend to," Optimus vowed.

_All this time spent in vein.  
><em>_Wasted years. Wasted gain.  
><em>_All is lost. Hope remains.  
><em>_And this war's not over…_

"Optimus!" Ratchet called, "I'm picking up an interesting signal!"

"What kind?" Bulkhead asked as he stepped forward.

"Unknown. The only way to find out is to investigate," Ratchet shrugged.

"Arcee, I know you have been cleared for duty. But I do not want to risk your health just yet. Bulkhead, I want you to stay and help Arcee look after the children. Ratchet, Bumblebee, you shall come with me. Talida…," Optimus trailed off.

"Bridge operator," Talida nodded as she approached the computer.

"Be careful out there. The Decepticons are going to be all over this," Arcee warned.

"Always am," Optimus reassured her as he kissed the top of her head and doing the same with his son before smiling at them fondly.

"Look after your mother," Bumblebee bleeped to his son.

"If she has another attack, I'll put her on the ventilator straight away," Raf promised.

_There's a light. There's a son,  
><em>_Taking all the shattered ones,  
><em>_To the place we belong.  
><em>_And his love will conquer all…_

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus decreed.

Optimus, Ratchet and Bumblebee transformed into their vehicular modes and rolled through the GroundBridge. Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack, Miko, Raf and Talida stood in front of the GroundBridge, watching their loved ones until they disappeared. All of them couldn't help but exchange a smile.

They were together again.

_Yesterday, I died.  
><em>_Tomorrow's bleeding.  
><em>_Fall into your sunlight…_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S OVER! Plus sides: **_**Strange Beginnings **_**is still going. And…**_**Talida Prime: Rising Storms**_** is coming within the next few days. Hey! Hopefully, I'll have it up BEFORE January 23 when I turn 16!  
><strong>

**Here's the trailer for the first chapter in the next story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time in the Talida Prime series…<strong>_

_Megatron: ENGAGE THEM!  
><em>

_Show Optimus opening fire at Megatron_

_**It's Operation: Bumblebee! Part 1…**_

_Raf: If Megatron wasn't behind this…_

_Talida: Then who was?_

_Show Bumblebee getting zapped by unknown force_

_Show MECH agent do dramatic turn towards the screen_

_Starscream: I am no stranger to ambition._

_Bulkhead: It's coming our way! Fast!  
><em>

_Optimus: Secure the package!_

_Show Megatron and Bumblebee standing in a GroundBridge as Megatron unsheathes his blade_

_**Talida Prime: Rising Storms**_

_**Coming soon...**_

_**Only on FanFiction…**_

_Shows Bumblebee falling over the edge of the road_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa... Pretty cool, right? You guys know the drill. Review. Fave. Don't alert because the story's over. I'll reply to the reviews posted for this chapter during the beginning author's note in the opening chapter of the new story. There'll be a lot of family moments between Bumblebee, Talida and Raf. After all, it's a Bumblebee-centric two-parter.<strong>

**BYE!**


End file.
